Un équipage à la mer !
by Sweet Marimo-chan
Summary: Alors que nos Mugiwara naviguent en mer, l'océan referma ses cros... Que vont faire nos brave pirates ? Humour, fantaisie et action serons de la partie. Ainsi que des mouches, mais chut !
1. Une journée plus que bizarre

**CHAPITRE 1 : **

**UNE JOURNEE PLUS QUE BIZARRE...**

Par une après midi plutôt agité sur le Sunny à cause de la neige qui tombais sans cesse depuis maintenant plusieurs jours, nos Mugiwara étaient aux anges : Chopper était content de retrouver de la neige de sa terre natale, Usopp lui, démontrait ses talent de sculpteur pendant que Luffy cassais à tour de rôle ses superbes princesses blanches. Sanji étant en train de fumer sa clope dehors dans la plus grande innocence et insouciance, il ne vis pas le boulet de neige lui arriver droit dessus :

- 5 Points pour Luffy ! cria Usopp

- 5 point trop fort Luffy ! Prononça Chopper, des étoiles plein les yeux et la langue en serpentin.

- AhAhAh !

- Nan mais ça va pas Luffy ! Hurla le cuisinier sur son capitaine. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend à tous !

- Bah quoi, fit Usopp un peu inquiet vu les flammes qui entourais Sanji, 5 point pour un membre de l'équipage, 2 point pour le grand mat et 10 point pour Zoro.

- Qu'est ce que tu m'énumère !

- Bah, les règles du jeu, fit Luffy déconcerté que Sanji ne comprenne pas.

Sanji désespéré se remis à fumer mais vite, se retourna pour demanda à Usopp :

- Pourquoi 10 point pour Marimo ?

- Et bien il déblais la neige depuis une heure avec la pelle et n'arrête pas de bouger alors c'est plus dur ! Fit Usopp, les bras croisés, le plus sérieusement du monde.

- De plus, quand on arrive par chance à le frôler avec une boulle, il l'explose avec la pelle et se met à nous courir après donc c'est BIEN plus dure ! Dit Chopper, lui aussi très sérieusement.

Sanji regarda la neige avec des yeux qui en dise long sur sa prochaine idée. Il prit un bon gros tas de neige et shoota dedans.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Zoro baillât, lassé de devoir faire ce travaille inutile, vus qu'à chaque fois qu'il enlevait la neige sur un endroit, il passait à un autre et dix minute plus tard, revenais et devait tout refaire.

- Bon sang, pourquoi c'est à moi que ce démon de Nami a demandé de faire un truc aussi chiant, ce n'est pas vrai... Pourquoi pas à l'autre imbécile de cuistot…

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Quelques heures avant.

- Ah ! Il neige ! Venez tout le monde ! Il neige !

Tout le monde présent dans la cuisine regardèrent alors leur capitaine. Nami était plus que fatiguée de ses exclamations joyeuses quand son capitaine voyait quelque chose de différents de la veille. Cela passait de la mouche aux tempêtes…Robin, amusée de l'air enfantin de son ami et celui de Nami qui était désespérée, souriait et rigola discrètement comme à son habitude. Sanji eu une idée en voyant cette neige. Cet après midi il servirait comme encas quelque chose à base de fruit en sirop et de glace, le tout sur un lit de noix de coco qu'il écraserait avant. Alors Nami-chérie lui fera un baisé pour le remercier et Robin-chan le serrerait très fort contre elle et sa généreuse poit… Il arrêta de fantasmer lorsque, dans son dos, il senti comme des ondes malveillantes et négatives se concentrer sur sa personne. Il se remit à ses fourneaux très vite. Chopper, lui, alla regarder avec empressement par la fenêtre fit un « OOOOHHH ! » d'excitation lorsque celui-ci vit le Sunny sous une pluie de paillettes et de cristaux blancs. Usopp quant à lui se contenta de coller son visage à la vitre et de maudire Nami.

Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait pêché et avait (encore fait), d'après elle, une bêtise… Elle avait employée un vocabulaire un peu moins poli pour qualifier ce que Chopper, Luffy et lui-même avait fait. La bêtise en question était que Luffy, en tirant sur la canne à pêche, pour attraper le poison qui venait de morde à l'hameçon, avait subitement fait décollé de la mer la prise sous la puissance de son capitaine, de Chopper et de lui conjugués. Et pour avoir décollé… Il avait décollé. Il avait atterri sur le ventre de Nami qui était, à ce moment là, en train de bronzer tranquillement en la compagnie de Robin.

Un frisson parcourut Usopp tout le long de son dos… Rien que le fait de repenser à la scène qui avait suivit, lui fit un mal de chien dans tout son petit corps encore endolorie. Luffy ne tenait plus en place, se qui exaspérait la jeune navigatrice. Comme punition pour « l'incident », elle leur avait interdit d'aller dehors à tout les trois. Mais cette décision… elle commençait à le regretter.

Pensant pouvoir rester plusieurs heures à se « dorer la pilule » elle n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'ils étaient sur Grand Line, et donc sujet aux changements climatiques de cet océan plus que dangereux et surprenant. La navigatrice avait senti une chute de température et de changement de vent. Elle rentrait donc se mettre à l'abri dans la cuisine, suivit de Robin qui faisait parfaitement confiance aux dires de la météorologue.

- Regarde il y a au moins 3 cm de neige maintenant !

- Trop bien sauf qu'on ne peut pas en profiter …

Chopper, Usopp et Luffy baissèrent leur tête en même temps tandis qu'une aura noir s'abattais lourdement sur leurs épaules.

- Bon d'accord …Soupira Nami. Vous pouvez sortir, mais à une condition.

- On n'a pas de quoi payer si c'est sa que tu appelles « condition ».

- Mais non je n'y avais même pas pensé ! Mentit-elle, Vous allez prendre des pelles et déblayer le Sunny. Et embaucher Zoro en même temps, ça l'occupera.

- D'ailleurs en parlent de Zoro… fit Luffy d'un air amusé. Il dort toujours dehors …

Cette fois ci Nami se leva et alla voir. Le maître épéiste de l'équipage dormait comme un bien heureux sous une couche épaisse de neige. Elle ouvrit la porte se dirigea vers lui et…

- REVEIL TOI !

Tout en hurlant ces paroles, elle lui avait shooté dedans, sachant que ses seules paroles ne suffiront pas à réveiller cet imbécile heureux.

- C'est le matin ? dit-il encore tout plein de sommeil en se frottant les yeux. Ah ! Il neige…

- Depuis au moins une demi-heure maintenant.

- Ah Nami… Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Tiens attrape.

Elle lui lança la pelle qu'elle avait prise avant de partir de la cuisine.

- Déblaye.

- QUOI ! Pourquoi moi ?

- Les trois autres vont t'aider.

C'est là qu'il vit Luffy rigoler, une pelle à la main. Usopp qui racontait des histoires soit disant effrayantes à Chopper qui croyait maintenant que le Grand Condor Géant allait attaquer le navire par son attaque spéciale de l'avalanche mortel qui tue, puis le capturer pour le manger, mais qu'il ne devait pas avoir peur parce qu'il était là ! Le GRAND CAPIT…

- Ce n'est pas un cadeau que tu m'as fait, là…

- À toi de voir.

- C'est tout vu. Je l'ferais pas.

Il jeta négligemment la pelle à ces pieds. Nami se retourna et le regarda.

- Ah… d'accord, c'est comme tu veux. Bon ! 50 000 Berry de plus sur tes dettes.

- Quoi ! S'étouffa-t-il. Bon, Ok. Ok. Je vais le faire.

- Contente de l'entendre, mais sache que je retiens tout de même les 50 000 Berry de plus, dit-elle, le sourire en coin et des inquiétants yeux qui prenaient la forme de Berry.

Zoro ragea dans son coin. Elle l'avait encore bien eu cette femme ou plutôt ce démon ! Bien sûr, 5 minutes après, Usopp, Luffy et Chopper jouais à une bataille de boules de neiges qui l'incluait, mais encore trop énervé, il ne se prêta pas au jeu. Il avait juste une folle envie d'écraser la pelle, qu'il tennait fermement, contre leurs trois visages respectifs.

Cela faisait bien une heure que cela durait. Il vit en plus le cuistot sortir de la cuisine et allumer une clope… Il baillât, lassé de devoir faire ce travaille inutile, vus qu'à chaque fois qu'il enlevait la neige sur un endroit, il passait à un autre et dix minute plus tard, revenais et devait tout refaire.

- Bon sang, pourquoi c'est à moi que ce démon de Nami a demandé de faire un truc aussi chiant, ce n'est pas vrai... Pourquoi pas à l'autre imbécile de cuistot…

Il ne vit que trop tard l'énorme boule de neige lui foncer dessus. Habitué à de petits projectiles lents, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que celui-ci n'avait rien à voir avec les autres. Il se le prit de pleine face et tombât lourdement sur son postérieur, la tête encastrée dans la sphère gelé. Il l'enlevât avec ses deux mains d'un geste rageur. Il hurla :

- QUI ! QUI A OSER !

- Mooiiii ! Tout en prononçant ses joyeuses paroles, Sanji avait levé sa main et il affichait un grand sourire satisfait sur son visage.

- ENFOIRER ! TU VA PAYER !

Il sorti un de ses katanas. Sanji se mis en garde, habitué et amusé des excès de rage de son compagnon aux cheveux d'algue pourri. C'est comme cela qu'il aimait le qualifier… Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Son adversaire posa le bout de sa lame dans la neige. Il abandonnait ? Lui ? Puis soudain, il releva son katana à une vitesse effroyable. Le cuisinier ne put voir qu'un sourire carnassier sur le visage de l'épéiste. Une vrai vague ou avalanche de neige s'était levée pour aller s'écraser sur le cuisinier, qui n'avait rien compris de se qui lui arrivais.

Dans cette « attaque » Chopper, Usopp, Luffy ainsi que Sanji se retrouvèrent entièrement enseveli sous la neige … Quelques secondes plus tard, on vit une tête sortir orner d'un chapeau de paille et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, rigolant de toutes ses dents. Un peu à côté, on voyait deux pattes fines avec des sabots au bout qui s'agitaient de plus en plus, puis une tête avec un long nez tout bleu qui tremblait formant de petites vagues ridicule. Et enfin la tête de ca cible, qui celle-ci, était en colère, sans doute car il ne s'attendait pas à être pris autant au dépourvu.

Zoro descendait tranquillement les marches du Sunny. Un sourire non-amical sur le visage. Monta sur la bute qu'il venait de créer. Se pencha, pris la pate de Chopper et tira son ami de la neige. Celui-ci avait perdu connaissance et répétait des paroles étranges dans sa folie.

- Grand Condor Géant… Pardonnez-moi…

- Je vais te laisser moisir un peu ici encore, dit Zoro en s'adressant à Sanji, et en jetant la peluche un peu plus loin.

- Quand je serai sorti de là tu vas vo…

- Oui, oui je sais… Dit il une main dans la poche et l'autre en faisait des signes d'au revoir tout en descendant la bute.

Ecrasé mais ne souffrant que du froid, nos amis devront attendre le dégel pour sortir. Zoro rentra dans la cuisine et s'assit sur la banquette tout en ayant, juste plutôt, piqué une bouteille de Saké dans un meuble.

- Tu as déjà fini ? Le questionna Nami.

- Le sourcil prend ma place, prononça-t-il d'un air totalement innocent. Mais innocent ne rimant pas avec Zoro, Nami avait compris.

- Vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher.

- M'as cherché…

Robin rigola encore une fois en imaginant la scène qui, selons-elle, n'avait pas du être tendre.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

- Squelette ! Merci de ton aide ! On a fini.

- Yohoho, je suis heureux d'avoir put être utile Franky-san.

- Wouai, on a fait du SUPER boulot.

Ces deux là, étant dans la salle des machines afin de recharger le Sunny en Cola, surveillais que cela se passe bien depuis une bonne heure maintenant. D'habitude cela ne durai pas plus de 30 minutes mais là, il y avait eu tout à remplir. Le Sunny ayant vidé ses batteries jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Ils remontèrent donc tout les deux satisfait du travail accompli.

- Je suis content d'avoir pu soigner Lion-chan avec toi.

- C'était juste le recharNE L'APPELLE PAS COMME CA !

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Ce n'est pas SUPER comme nom !

- Je ne suis pas de ton avis. Au contraire je le trouve … Ola ?

- Quoi ?

Quand Franky détourna la tête, il vit un spectacle affligeant. Les deux hommes ayant maintenant traversé le couloir qui se situait derrière l'aquarium avait pu ouvrir la porte pour monter à l'étage supérieur pour prendre un peu de repos bien mérité. C'est à ce moment là qu'ils virent Usopp, Luffy et Sanji d'une couleur qu'ils ne leurs connaissaient pas. Bleu. Ainsi que Chopper bafouillant des paroles plus qu'inaudibles et incompréhensibles, parlant de Condor ou de Géant…

- Bah, les gars, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ?

- Au… lieu de po-poser des… questi-tion bête sortez… nous de là…

- OK !

C'est alors que Franky commença à creuser près de leurs amis, dans le but de les sortir de là. Mais Brook ne réagissait pas. Il fixait étrangement ses pieds puis releva petit à petit la tête, il tourna les talons et tomba de tout son poids, qui n'était pas très important, sur la neige.

- Oye ! Squelette ca ne va pas ? S'enquit Franky.

- La neige… La neige… Cela fait plus de 50 ans que je n'en ai pas vu… Je suis tout ému. Yohoho… J'en aurai presque une larme à l'œil.

Franky, lui, l'avait la larme à l'œil, grand sentimental depuis toujours, il savait à quel point son ami avait souffert sur la mer hanté du Florian Triangle. Et fut donc SUPER ému par cette nouvelle.

- Même si …Commença Brook.

- Oui Brook. ~snif~ articula Franky avec difficulté.

- Je n'ai pas d'œil ! YOHOHOHO ! Squelet Joke !

- IMBECILE ! Hurla Franky qui n'avait plus la moindre trace de larmes.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

- ZORO ! Hurla le cuistot, encore bleui par le froid de la neige.

Il avait déboulé dans la cuisine et avait ouvert la porte ou plutôt défoncé la porte grâce à son pied. Nami et Robin le regardaient d'un regard interrogateur. Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça. Couvert de neige, la cravate et le costard qui va avec tout fripé, le visage un peu bleu malgré le rouge de ses oreilles et de son bout du nez, il avait l'air vraiment en colère.

- Je vais le… faire cuire mais a-avant je le découperai en morceaux… Je le fe-ferais mariner avec des petit oignons et une f-fois prêt, je l'enverrais au-au bas fond de l'o-océan pour qu'il se retrouve… avec ses frères et sœurs Marimo.

- Qui a des frères quoi ?

- J'espère que … Tu-tu te feras bouffer par des piranhas.

- Tu as l'air d'avoir froid je me trompe ? Attaqua de plus belle Zoro.

- Et en plus tu fais de l'esprit Marimo d'eaux douces ?

- Répète un peu ?

- Ma bouteille de Saké que j'utilise pour la cuisine ! Elle est…

- Vide. Pas assez grande.

- Argh ! S'étouffa le jeune homme, au bord de la syncope.

- Quelque chose ne…

Il ne pu finir. Un pied avait fusé vers son visage. Il para le coup du plat de la lame de son Katana. Sanji reposa son pied à terre pour se tourner à 360° pour lancer une nouvelle attaque circulaire avec son autre jambe. Une attaque qui ne venait pas. Envoyé dans les airs par sa Nami Chérie, ses petits cœurs et lui, ressortait par la même porte qu'il était venu, mais cette fois ci, accompagné de Zoro.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

- La mienne est bien plus grande ! Dit Luffy la voix haute et forte.

- Non ! C'est la mienne regarde si on la met à côté de la tienne, elle est ridiculement petite. Lui intima Usopp.

- Oui, mais la mienne est SUPER cool avec ses accessoires robotiques.

- Quant à la mienne, elle est plus petite mais plus mignonne, dit Chopper très fier.

- La mienne a une petite afro.

Sorti de son contexte, cette discussion plus qu'étrange pourrait inquiéter. Mais ce que faisaient nos Mugiwaras était en fait : un concours de sculpture de glace. À qui aurai la plus belle princesse des neiges. Zoro et Sanji, non loin de là, se tournait le dos, une grosse bosse au milieu et sur le dessus du crane. La forme de la bosse de Sanji dessinait étrangement un cœur.

Ils étaient tous sur le pont principal qui était complètement enneigé. Il y avait encore quelque trace de la petite avalanche qu'avait crée Zoro près des sculpteurs. À leur plus grande joie car grâce à cela, ils pouvaient se servir en neige plus facilement. Il y avait une atmosphère étrange sur le Sunny. Lui qui d'habitude était chaleureux et flamboyant part ces couleur, il y avait aujourd'hui comme une atmosphère froide et inquiétante par le blanc de la neige ainsi que les sifflements du vent. Mais cela ne dérangeait aucunement nos Mugiwaras, trop occupés à créer de superbe princesse ou encore femme-robot ainsi que choses difformes à l'aide de leur neige tant aimer par ces derniers.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Pendant ce temps dans la cuisine.

- Ils me fatiguent…

- Ma pauvre Nami.

- Heureusement que tu es là toi, Onee-sama. (Grande sœur), dit Nami les mains croisées en avant avec des yeux de grand ouvert plein de larmes et de reconnaissance. Celles-ci s'adressant à Robin.

- Je… Je t'en pris ! Prononça Robin, gênée.

Les deux femmes n'avaient pas quittées la cuisine depuis l'approche de la tempête de neige. Elles étaient toutes les deux en train de manger un succulent « sorbet de l'amour », comme l'appelait le maitre Cook de l'équipage. Il l'avait préparé juste avant de partir fumer sa cigarette de 4 Heure.

Nami s'étira. Elle voulait aller marcher mais, ne supportant pas vraiment le froid, elle se leva et alla juste à la fenêtre.

- Envie de profiter de la neige toi aussi Nami ?

Mais Nami ne répondit pas. Trop occupée à fixer un nuage dans le ciel.

- Nami ?

Robin aperçut l'air concentrée de son amie. La navigatrice se retourna vers Robin et lui conseilla de remettre le manteau qu'elle avait enlevé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Celle-ci ouvrit brusquement la porte et hurla à ses compagnons :

- Les Gars ! Bougez-vous, une tempête arrive !

Personne ne doutait de ses capacités à prédire le temps. Tous se levèrent et attendirent les ordres qui ne tardèrent pas.

- Zoro, Sanji ! Remontez les voiles. Chopper, Usopp ! Vous, vous ramassez et attachez tout ce qui traine. Franky ! Mets-toi à la barre. Luffy ! Tu l'aides en cas de besoin. Brook ! Tu te mets en hauteur et tu me dis ce que tu vois. Robin ! Tu surveilles que personne ne tombe.

Tous s'exécutèrent à la tache qui leurs avaient été confié. Soudain, ils se stoppèrent, de peur que leurs mouvements ne troublent le calme qui s'était installé brusquement. Etouffant, tellement il était soudain. Comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Les vagues étaient presque sans le moindre remous, le bateau sans houle, la neige avait cessé, le vent inexistant. Cette situation, plus qu'étrange aux yeux de la navigatrice, ainsi que tout le reste des pirates, dura plus de 10 secondes. 10 secondes qui semblèrent une éternité pour ces derniers.

Zoro et Sanji tiraient, chacun de sont côté et opposé à l'autre, une corde pour relever la voile principale. Ils étaient appuyés sur le filet de corde qui reliait le grand mat au pont principale du bateau. Quand tout à coup, une énorme bourrasque d'un vent extrêmement puissant et imprévisible, faillit les jeter à la mer. Grâce à Robin, il n'en fut rien. Tout les deux étaient maintenant ceinturés d'une chaine de bras. Ils réagirent :

- Merci Robin-chwan ! Cria Sanji pour se faire entendre.

- Bordel ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Zoro, plus que surpris par se vent, avait levé la tête vers les nuages, comme pour faire face au coupable. Nami en fit de même. Le ciel était si noir… Ils se seraient crus en pleine nuit. Une nuit sans étoile. Une nuit de tempête. Franky enleva ses lunettes de soleil et hurla :

- Où je vais, moi ?

L'intéressée ne lui répondit pas. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était comme si l'océan lui-même était devenu fou. La température ne cessait d'augmenter. Il faisait plus de 20°, c'était sûr. Mais alors pourquoi neigeait-il ? Pourquoi elle avait peur de comprendre quand elle senti des vents froid leur tomber dessus ?

- Franky ! Lui répondit elle enfin, On se casse d'ici le plus vite possible sans utiliser le coup de Burst, c'est trop risqué par ce vent.

- OK !

- En avant toute ! Cria Luffy, dans son ignorance, ne savait pas à quoi ils avaient affaire.

- Nami ? Intervint Robin, près d'elle.

- Je pense savoir ce que c'est…

- Et ?

Nami resta silencieuse. Elle se tenait fermement au garde corps. Robin ne compris pas vraiment son inquiétude. Ils avaient déjà eu affaire à de nombreuses tempêtes dans leur périple. Et à bien pire que des tempêtes. Brook qui était au dessus de la salle où, normalement, il devait se trouver, faillit s'envoler. Il se rattrapa, de justesse, à l'endroit où leur drapeau pirate dansait au grée des vents puissants. Se qui avait eu pour conséquence de lui faire voir …

- NA-NA-NA-NAMI-SAAAAAAAN!

- Quoi Brook ?

- UN… UN ROULEAU !

- Quoi ? Murmura t'elle ne comprenant pas se qu'il appelait rouleau.

Elle se tourna donc vers l'endroit où il regardait. Il faillit défaillir en voyant l'énorme cyclone leur arrivé droit dessus à une vitesse incroyable. La neige avait enfin cessé pour laisser la place à une pluie diluvienne. Usopp et Chopper venaient de finir de tout accrocher, lorsqu'ils virent la mine affoler de leur navigatrice.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Nami ? Demanda Usopp plus qu'inquiet.

- Tu te sens mal. Ajouta Chopper.

Il n'était pas loin de la vérité. Ce n'était pas un cyclone mais un véritable typhon qui se dirigeait à une vitesse anormalement élevé dans leur direction. Alors qu'elle se retourna à l'avant du bateau, pour prévenir tout le monde que derrière eux, se trouvait cette masse orageuse, un éclair déchira la mer. Ce qui eu pour conséquence d'éclairer par la même occasion l'horizon

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Hurla-t-elle.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! Répéta Usopp, devant la réaction de son amie.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE NAMI ? Cria alors Luffy, curieux.

Elle venait, grâce à l'éclaire, de voir deux petites tornades qui allaient bientôt fusionner pour ne former qu'un immense cycle qui allait, bien sûr, dans leur direction. Les deux tornades se trouvaient devant eux légèrement à bâbord, tandis que le typhon était derrière eux, bien dans la longueur du Sunny.

- BROOK ! EST'CE QUE TOU VOIS UN AUTRE ROULEAU A TRIBORD ?

- ATTEND !

Pendant que Brook s'efforçait de regarder partout à la droite du Sunny, Nami regardait le sens du typhon ainsi que le cyclone dont les tornades avait fini de formé. Le typhon était du sens des aiguilles d'une montre et le cyclone dans le sens inverse. Ce qui était normalement impossible vu leur minime distance l'un de l'autre.

- JE NE VOIE RIEN !

- Très bien. FRANKY ! TRIBORD TOUTE !

- YOSHA !

Nami et Robin, qui étaient toujours devant la cuisine, faillirent tomber quand une énorme vague s'écrasa sur le bateau. La puissante vague passa même au dessus du bateau et l'englouti partiellement. Usopp cramponné comme un diable à l'escalier qui montait en direction de la cuisine, Zoro, à tribord et Sanji, à bâbord, étaient dans les escaliers qui montaient de chaque coter du grand mat pour monter en direction du gouvernail, ils ne purent donc rien faire face à la vague qui emporta ce pauvre Chopper.

- CHOPPER ! Hurla Zoro, paniqué de le voir passer par-dessus bord. Il était à côté mais ne pouvais rien faire.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… PISTOLET !

Au lieu d'un poing, c'était une main ouverte qui se dirigeai vers Chopper. Luffy put donc, juste à temps, le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche la surface de la mer. Pendant se temps, il n'aidait plus Franky à tenir la barre. Il la tenait pourtant fermement et ce n'était pas la force qui manquait à notre ami robotique mais pourtant… Face à une tempête, notre Coca-man préféré ne pesait pas lourd. Il fut donc assommé par la barre quand celle-ci devint folle et se mit à tourner dans le vide. Il fut projeté avec force contre le garde-corps gauche du Sunny. La barre tournant dans le sens inverse de ce qu'ils souhaitaient, le bateau se dirigeait maintenant droit vers le cyclone à bâbord. La barre stoppa néanmoins sa course folle.

Maintenant maintenu par de puissantes mains, elle n'osa plus faire des siennes et se laissa manœuvrer encore avec quelques difficultés. Sous l'effet de l'arrêt net du bateau, il tangua sérieusement, mettant encore une fois les loups de mer à rude épreuve. Zoro tenait la barre de toutes ses forces. Ayant remonté les marches après l'intervention de Luffy, il avait vu Franky se faire mettre KO. Le cuistot aussi était monté. Sanji savait que même si la force de ses bras était non négligeable, elle était moins importante que celle de Zoro. Il hurla donc à ce dernier de s'occuper de la barre et lui s'occuperai de Franky :

- ME DONNE PAS D'ORDRES ! Avait hurlé Zoro, se précipitant néanmoins sur la barre.

- SANJI ! OCCUPE-TOI DE LUI AUSSI ! Dit Luffy, en jetant son petit ami renne dans les bras de son cuisinier.

Luffy couru avec difficulté causé par le vent, vers Zoro. Arrivé à sa hauteur, il l'aida à tourner la barre qui, décidément, ne voulait pas aller là où ils le souhaitaient. Tous les deux, cote à cote, tenant la barre, forçais de toute l'énergie qui leurs restait. Engourdit par le froid, la pluie et le vent, nos deux compagnons avaient beaucoup de mal. Les voyant peiner et être dans la bonne direction, Nami pris la parole :

- LES GARS ! ON VA PARTIR AVEC LE BURST !

- MAIS T'AVAIS DIT DE PAS L'UTILISER ! Avait prononcé Luffy tout en se retournant vers Nami.

- C'EST RISQUÉ, MAIS ON N'A PAS LE CHOIX ! CROISEZ LES DOIGTS ET PRIEZ POUR QUE LA CHANCE SOIT AVEC NOUS !

Tous s'exécutèrent. Franky qui était maintenant sortie de son sommeil forcé, remis ses lunettes avec un SUPER sourire barrant son visage. Ils étaient, Chopper, Sanji, Usopp et lui, sur les marches de la cuisine. Ils croisèrent les doigts en souriant, et regardèrent droit devant eux. Un regard où peur et doute n'existait plus désormais. Ils étaient sûrs que leur bonne étoile ne les lâcherait pas en si bonne route.

Nami, tout en priant pour que son plan marche, regardait la mer. À un moment précis, elle fit signe à Zoro qui comprit que c'était le moment.

- COUP DE … BURST ! Hurlèrent les pirates, tous en chœur.

C'est alors que le bateau décolla avec plus de puissance que les dernières fois. Nami souriait. Ça avait marché. Utilisant le même principe des courants marins d'Ennies Lobby, ils avaient été aidés par le sens des vagues qui avait formé des petits tourbillons. Petit mais assez puissants et nombreux. C'est alors qu'avec beaucoup de mal Luffy et son épéiste restèrent debout accrocher au gouvernail, un immense sourire barrant maintenant leurs deux visages.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le Sunny amerrissait dans une zone éloignée de la tempête. Une zone où le soleil régnait en maître, chassant avec force tous nuages qui avaient l'effronterie de montrer le bout de leur nez. Luffy et Zoro se dirigèrent vers la cuisine où leurs amis avaient fait de même. Quelques minutes de repos seraient les bienvenus.

- OUF ! C'était vraiment chaud cette fois, dit Usopp, la tête sur la table et les bras pendant en dessous.

- C'est étrange, non ?

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Chopper qui était maintenant sur les genoux de Robin.

- Je n'avais jamais vu des tornades aussi puissantes se former en si peu de temps.

- Tu as raison, Chopper. Ecoutez tous.

Nami s'était exprimée d'un ton grave. Les 8 pirates autour de la table l'écoutèrent donc avec attention.

- D'abord les cyclones ne se forment pas aussi rapidement. Il faut que des vents chauds se lèvent et tournent autour d'un œil. Il faut que la température de la mer soit à 26°. Fait étrange, quand on pense qu'il neigeait y a une heure…De plus, deux autres tornades se sont formées très près de là où nous nous trouvions. Et en plus dans différents sens…

- Quand j'y pense…

Franky qui, tête levée, regardais dans le vague, semblais troublé.

- C'est comme si on nous avait forcé à prendre ce chemin.

- Exact ! J'en suis arrivé à la même conclusion. Regardez le Log.

Elle tendit alors le bras et étrangement celui-ci indiquait un tout autre chemin que celui dont ils avaient été forcés de prendre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que cela veux dire, mais on ne veut pas que l'on mette les pieds sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

- C'est absurde. Pour quelle raison ?

- J'en sais rien moi !

- Ne soit pas agressif avec ma Nami-swan, gluant de Marimo !

- CA SUFFIT ! Bref, pour l'instant vérifions l'état du bateau. Luffy et Chopper, vous vous occupez de la partie supérieur du bateau. Zoro et Brook, vous faites un tour dans les cales. Franky, tu t'occupes de recharger le Sunny une fois encore. Sanji tu prépares le repas. Robin, Usopp et moi on va installer la table dehors. On va profiter du soleil se soir.

**=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=**

Ils avaient commencé à manger tôt ce soir là. Le soleil n'étant même pas couché, il prenait des teintes pastel d'orange qui se reflétait à merveille dans l'océan cristallin redevenu calme. La grande table qui était jonchée de cadavres d'assiettes, était laissée à l'abandon par nos Mugiwaras. Le simple diner avait tourné en véritable buffet. Maintenant tous réunis près du grand mat, ils regardaient la dance très spéciale de leur capitaine ainsi que des deux imbéciles, à savoir le médecin de bord et le canonnier, qui accompagnait le jeune homme au chapeau de paille. Dance qui d'ailleurs, tellement exubérante, faisait de légères secousses, perceptible sur le bateau. Brook avait ressortit son violon avec une grande joie. Il jouait un morceau lorsque Franky avait, lui aussi, sortit son instrument. Tout deux jouaient pour le plus grand plaisir des 14 oreilles qui les écoutaient joyeusement. Robin et Nami se déhanchait à leur tours, à la plus grande joie de Sanji qui les regardait danser un gros cœur à la place de l'œil. Zoro, quant à lui, était assis un peu plus à l'écart de ses compagnons. Comme à son habitude, se qui n'empêchait pas de les regarder, serein et amusée. Il avait maintenant plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles qui gisaient à ses pieds. Le bretteur, assis en tailleur, leva la tête pour vider une énième bouteille.

- O…Oy…

Les pirates se tournèrent vers Zoro, qui non dans ses habitudes avais pris la parole.

- Quoi Zoro ? Tu veux danser avec nous ? Lui proposa Luffy

- Tu veux chanter ? Demanda Usopp

- Tu veux te jeter à la mer ? Espéra Sanji

- Vous ne trouvez pas…que…

Il regardait toujours en l'air.

- Le ciel se rapproche ?

- AHAHAH ! Bah quoi t'as trop bu…

Sanji s'arrêta. Impossible qu'il soit saoul. Depuis qu'ils le connaissaient, ils ne l'avaient jamais vu saoul alors qu'ils ne comptaient plus depuis longtemps les bouteilles qu'il buvait. Tous alors, levèrent la tête.

- Effectivement, on dirait qu'il est plus… près. Dit Robin étonnée de cette sensation.

- C'est peu être du brouillard ? Proposa Usopp, pas encore inquiet.

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça…

- Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? Demanda t'il, maintenant inquiet.

- Mmmh…

- Aller ! On s'en fou ! ON CONTINU ! Cria Luffy un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Ça se rapproche, nan ? Intervint Sanji qui avait la clope à la main pour ne pas gêné sa vue.

- Luffy tu… Tu ne danses plus ? Demanda Chopper qui le regarda inquiet.

- Bah non ! C'est vous qui casser l'ambi…

- LA FERME LUFFY ! Dit Nami en le frappant lourdement la tête.

- Que veux-tu dire, Chopper ? Demanda Zoro qui s'était approché du groupe.

- Pourquoi alors…

Tous le regardait un peu inquiet.

- Le sol vibre toujours ?

Tous tiquèrent. Il avait raison ! Alors ce n'était pas le fait que Luffy danse qui créait les secousses. Usopp prenant sont courage à deux mains s'approcha du bord du bateau.

- Qu… Qu… Qu… Qu… Qu… QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QU'ÇA ! Bredouilla-t-il les bras en l'air.

Tous allèrent voir. Zoro s'était trompé. Ce n'était pas le ciel qui se rapprochait. Mais plutôt eux qui se rapprochait de lui.

- Ca me rappelle… Le Knock-up Stream que l'on a utilisé pour aller dans les îles célestes, se rappela alors Robin.

- Attend… TU VEUX DIRE QU'ON VA DECOLLER LÀ ? Hurlèrent Usopp et Chopper dans un ensemble parfait.

- Non, attendez… C'est différent.

Nami avait raison. Alors que le Knock-up Stream utilisé pour aller sur Skypia était une vrai tour d'eau déjà impressionnante par son diamètre, mais là, c'était différent. Le diamètre de l'eau, qui formait un cercle qui montait sous leur bateau, était bien plus grand. Le rayon devait faire, au moin, 6 à 7 fois la longueur du Sunny. L'eau commença à faire des bulles près de la coque du bateau.

Puis soudain la bosse se creusa en quelques instants. Ils se retrouvèrent donc sous le niveau de la mer. Tout à coup, des murs d'eau jaillir tout autour du périmètre du cercle. Une bouche. Cela formait une espèce de bouche près à les avaler tout entier. Le souvenir de Laqua Laguna remonta dans chacun d'eux, juste avant d'être englouti sous les flots. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'échanger quelques paroles qu'ils sombraient déjà dans l'océan ténébreux, englouti par ce phénomène de « bouche ».

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 1**

* * *

CHOPPER : BOUH…

ZORO : Qu'est ce que t'as Chopper ?

SANJI : C'est t'as tronche qui la traumatisé.

ZORO : Qu'est ce que t'as dis toi ?

NAMI : Qu'est se qui ne vas pas, Chopper ?

ROBIN : Tu t'es fait maudire à vie par le regard de Zoro ?

ZORO : Robin je t'ai rien demandé !

SANJI : Parles pas à Robin-chan comme ça toi !

NAMI : (après avoir assommé deux personnes que l'on ne citera pas) Alors qu'est ce qui ce passe Chopper ?

LUFFY : T'as faim ?

CHOPPER : Nan, mais tout à l'heure quand tout le monde à croiser les doigts…

FRANKY : Et ?

CHOPPER : Je n'ai pas pu le faire, BOUH…

BROOK : Pourquoi ça ?

CHOPPER : J'ai des sabots…

FRANKY : AWW ! C'est trop triste… Laissez-moi-vous chanter la complainte « Le petit Renne rêvant d'avoir des doigts ! »

NAMI : LA FERME VOUS TOUS !

LA RADIO : nous somme dans l'obligation de notre profession de vous signaler un massacre sur la mer de GRAND LINE. 7 Pirates ayant trouvé la mort sans doute par l'attaque d'un monstre marin nous vous prions de faire attention.


	2. Que de chutes pour un chapeau de paille

**CHAPITRE 2 :**

**QUE DE CHUTES POUR UN CHAPEAU DE PAILLE**

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Après s'être concentré pour pourvoir les ouvrir, il fallait maintenant se concentré pour faire le point. Le ciel. D'un bleu éclatant. Il laissa tombé sa tête sur le coter. Il était sur du sable. Il était si chaud. Si agréable. La brise de l'océan souffla doucement dans ses cheveux d'or. Il s'évanouit une nouvelle fois.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Aïe… Tout le corps du petit renne lui faisait mal. D'après le sol il était sur de la pierre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Où ? Aïe… Sa tête lui faisait si mal… il essaya de se relever malgré tout. Il resta assis et, les yeux encore mis clôt, il regarda autour de lui. Devant ? Il y avait une forêt. Derrière ? Une montagne de pierre. Il était donc au pied d'une montagne. Personne. Il était seul. Le sol tangua. Il parti en arrière et se rendormie.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

« GRRRRRRR… » Ce bruit, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Il ouvrit les yeux. Glissa sa main sur son ventre.

- J'ai faim…

Il referma les yeux et après quelque secondes, les rouvrit se leva en sursaut et posa sa main sur sa tête. Son chapeau de paille si trouvais toujours. Rassurer, il partie en arrière et avant même d'atteindre le sable, il était déjà repartie dans le monde des rêves.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Elle avait froid. Si froid. Le vent soufflait sur elle comme si il s'acharnait. Elle ouvrit un œil. Se mis sur ses deux bras avant. Elle se trouvait maintenant à quatre pattes lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle était sur de l'eau. Enfin de l'eau glacée. Elle leva la tête. Elle était sur un lac glacée où tout autour, la neige était épaisse d'au moins un mètre. Elle s'étala de tout son long lorsque la force lui avait manqué dans les bras. Elle aurait du trouver un endroit plus sûr mais… Elle n'en eu pas le temps. Ses jolis cheveux orange d'habitude, seront recouverts de neige dans peu de temps.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Plier en deux, ventre contre un rocher, il se réveilla. Regardant autour de lui et faillit glisser à cause de la surprise. Il se trouvait à plusieurs mettre du sol. En bas, il crut apercevoir un truc rose… Il mit ça sur le dos du fait qu'il avait trop dormi. Pourtant une envie irrésistible s'empara de lui, il voulait de nouveau glissé dans le pays des songes. Il ferma les yeux. Même s'il n'avait plus d'œil.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Des picotements dans les pieds. Ainsi qu'un mal de crane cinglant. Il ouvrit les yeux. Etrange. Le ciel est normalement en haut, non ? Il n'en était pas très sûr. Et la plage et la mer en bas ? Il regarda vers son corps et compris. Il était coincer, même emmêler dans un arbre, la tête en bas. Il aurait pu couper les branches, changé de position, si seulement il pouvait atteindre ses katana, coincés eux aussi. Peu importe. Il se rendormit quand même.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Le vent. C'était le vent qu'elle entendait souffler comme sa. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Adosser à de la pierre, elle vit un point de lumière. Elle força ses yeux et voyais de la neige au loin. Se débarrassa des quelques mèches brune qui la gênait d'un revers de la main. Une grotte ? Oui. Elle était dans une grotte. Une grotte dont le vent s'engouffrait par salves. Peu importait… ces paupière était si lourde… Elle les laissa tombés et se laissa glisser dans un monde qu'elle s'avait moins difficile.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Il avait un peu chaud… Mais le vent était si frais sur son visage. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il était sans doute dans une forêt puisque plein d'arbre était autour de lui. Le son des feuilles qui dansaient autour de lui le calma, hypnotisée par le balancement des feuilles d'arbres, il luttait pour ne par replonger dans un sommeil qu'il savait profond. Mais le tapis d'herbes, lui servant de lit, ne l'aida pas à luter. Il se rendormie donc, quand un papillon aux ailles bleu avait pris son long nez comme perchoir.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Il étouffait. Son corps, déjà froid en temps normal, se refroidissait de minutes en minutes. Il força donc sur sa main droite et se laissa tombé sur le coté. Son visage n'étant plus dans la neige, il prit donc une grande bouffer d'air frais. Même un peu trop frais. En rentrant dans ses poumons celui-ci grimaça. Il ouvrit les yeux. Il voyait un ciel gris et des flocons tomber. Il avait vraiment très froid. Sa tenue de pervers ne lui permettait pas de se trouver dans des endroits pareils !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Une nuit avant

Froid. Humide. Dormir…

- Oy… Les gars ouvrez les yeux.

- Luffy …?

- Ca va Usopp ? Tout le monde ?

Ils étaient tous faces contre l'herbe du Sunny était trempé. Tout comme eux d'ailleurs. Zoro se releva, puis Franky ainsi que Robin suivi par tout le monde. Usopp resta un moment à terre, la tête dans les mains.

- Qu'est se qui c'est passer ? Dit-il douloureusement.

- On s'est fait… avaler… Je crois. Essaya de se souvenir Nami.

- On est peu être en Enfer ? Proposa Robin.

- Nan… L'enfer c'est bien plus chaud et douloureux. Ajouta Zoro.

Tout les deux s'étaient exprimés calmement avec un étrange sourire sur le visage.

- Ca suffit vous deux vous aller nous porter la poisse ! S'énerva Franky.

- Moi je veux bien aller où vous voudrez, tant que suis avec Robin-chan et Nam…

- LA FERME TOUS !

La rouquine avait assommé Zoro, Franky et bien sûr Sanji.

- Pourquoi moi ? Demandèrent Zoro et Franky, en parfait duo.

Elle se retourna à nouveau vers eux. Ils passèrent leurs chemins, voyant l'aura ténébreuse et maléfique s'emparant d'elle, il valait mieux ne rien dire pour sa sécurité. _« On est bien en Enfer »_pensèrent les deux hommes.

- Nami, as tu une idée de se qui c'est passer ? demanda Luffy en s'approchant d'elle.

- Désolée, pas la moindre…

- Bah alors quoi ? Tu ne sais pas ?

- Tais-toi Marimo ! Ou je t'en colle une.

- Va y amène toi. Sourcil pourri !

Un petit nuage de fumer se leva à l'endroit même où Zoro se trouvait et où Sanji lui avait sauté dessus.

- Robin ? Une idée ?

- …Aucune.

Nami soupira.

- On… Est plus sur la mer.

Brook qui c'était rapprocher du bord du bateau. En effet, ils n'étaient plus sur la mer, mais plus tôt sur une bassine. Une immense bassine. Quand un rire se fit entendre.

- AAHAAAHAAHAAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAH !

Tout nos chers pirates s'étaient tourner à l'endroit d'où venait le rire. Même Zoro et Sanji qui pour l'occasion avait cessé leurs chamailleries.

Ils se trouvèrent dans une bassine certes, mais ce n'était pas tout. Il y avait un immense escalier possédant des marches aussi grandes que Brook et de la couleur des poings de Nami quand c'elle ci était en colère. D'un rouge pas très rassurante, c'est marches montait assez haut et à son sommet se trouvait l'homme se tonitruant sur son immense trône.

Luffy qui s'en fichait complètement, regardait autour d'eux. Mis à par la bassine remplis d'eau où se trouvais le Sunny ainsi que l'escalier et l'autre débile à son sommet… Il n'y avait rien. Mais pour dire rien, c'était rien. Un immense voile de néant les entourait. On entendait même plus le vent… Enfin c'était difficile avec l'autre qui riait comme un…

- OY ! Qu'est ce qui te fait rire toi là bas ! S'exaspéra Luffy un point lever en l'air avec des petits jets de fumer au dessus de lui.

Se fichant complètement de la remarque du jeune homme, il continua à rire de plus belle. Alors que l'une des trois mouches qui tournaient autour de lui depuis le début lui, rentra dans la bouche, il fut pris d'une méchante quinte de toux. Il se le va précipitamment, les mains sur la gorge et toussa de plus belle en se penchant. Alors tout les membres de l'équipage avaient les yeux cachés par l'ombre de leur tête baisser, à coter de leurs yeux se mis à briller une petite étoile. Affichant un sourire moqueur, tous se mit à rire d'un rire encore plus barbare et méprisable que l'homme qui le faisait un peu avant.

L'homme cracha un bon coup et enfin la petite mouche rentrée plutôt dans sa bouche faisait demi-tour. C'est alors qu'il se rassit et prit la parole devant nos Mugi' mort de rire.

- Je vous propose maintenant un… Silence quand je par… SILENCE… SIIIILLLEEENNCCEEE !

C'est alors qu'ils arrêtèrent, le toisèrent puis, ils le fixèrent, tout en gardant leur sourire moqueur.

- J'espère que vous avez bien profité de cette bonne rigolade.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Luffy, des plus naïfs.

- Car c'était… LA DERNIERE FOIS ! AAHAAHAAH !

- Question ! C'est Usopp qui prononça cette phrase tout en levant le bras.

- Oui jeune homme. Dit l'imbécile, se prenant pour un professeur de Lycée.

- Vous êtes le méchant ?

- Oh… Tu es vif petit. C'est exacte, je su…

- J'en étais sûr…Dit il en haussant les épaules et les mains tout en fermant les yeux et mettant sa tête sur le coter.

- Pou…pourquoi ? dit il en se penchant en avant sur son siège, curieux

- Car il n'y a que les méchants pour dire des phrases toutes faite, comme ce que tu viens de faire. Attaqua Usopp le sourire en coin.

L'homme, sous le choc, se recula, mais trop vite, et se frappa la tête contre le dossier. Il rougit en se tenant l'arrière du crane entre ses mains. Zoro, fier de son vieil ami Usopp, posa son coude sur son épaule et toisa l'homme devant eux.

- Sinon qu'est qu'on fait maintenant ? On te botte le cul tout de suite ou tu préfère attendre un peu, le temps de fuir.

A ses paroles Luffy souriait, tout en regardant son maître du sabre, en sortir un, lentement. Il se retourna et tout en pliant un peu les genoux, serra son poing droit et posa sa main gauche sur son autre bras.

- Yosh ! Pas besoin d'attendre !

- Ne dites pas ca. Je vous propose un petit jeu.

- On s'en fou. Dit Sanji qui commença une clope plus qu'agacer par cette situation.

L'homme rougit d'énervement puis continua :

- Un jeu qui consistera à trouvé mon repère sur une île dont vous ne connaissez rien. Je ferais des groupes. Saurez-vous retrouver vos compagnons non loin de vous. Je l'espère. HAAHAahaa…

Nami intéressée :

- Qu'est qu'on y gagne ?

- Le droit de te foutre une SUPER racler ?

- Non rien de tout ca… Juste le droit de récupérer votre bateau. Dit-il d'un sourire diabolique jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Qu'est que tu raconte ? Lion-chan est et restera à nous.

- Plus maintenant, je le réquisitionne. Pour le jeu, bien sur.

- Donc on à le droit de récupérer se qui nous appartient et ? Pas un petit trésor en bonus ?

- Vous gagnez aussi le droit de survivre…HAAHAAHAAHAA…

- Encore une phrase toute faite mon vieux. Ce que vous, méchant, pouvaient êtes prévisible ! S'en est affligeant de honte. Dit Usopp, un poil rassurer que Zoro le supportait.

Sur c'est bonne parole, derrière les Mugiwara apparu une colonne dans l'immense bassine. Elle était aussi haute que le sommet de l'escalier. De couleur violette et de style Romain, il y avait une très belle femme de type asiatique en son sommet. Celle-ci se jeta dans le vide sous le regard étonné de nos 9 compères. Elle allait percuter la surface de l'eau quand celle-ci changea brusquement de sens. D'une chute totalement verticale elle était maintenant horizontale et volait au raz de l'eau. Derrière elle, l'eau se leva sous la force du vent qu'elle créait. Arrivée au niveau du Sunny, la femme bras tendu imitant un oiseau, passa très près de nos chers Pirates. Elle créa à son passage un vent d'une force incroyable. Ce qui eu pour conséquence l'envol soudain et non-contrôler de nos pirates qui ne comprenaient pas grand-chose à ce qui leur arrivaient. Tous alors, tombèrent par-dessus bord et finirent leur chute dans l'eau.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux le moment de surprise passé. Retenir leurs respiration était inutile… Ils n'étaient pas dans l'eau. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et ne virent plus leurs compagnons de route. Il était en train de vivre la même scène mais séparément. Il n'y avait que du noir autour d'eux. Le même que Luffy avait remarqué plus tôt un poil inquiet d'être devenu aveugle, Usopp mis sa main devant son visage et rassurer de voir celle-ci il pouvait continuer de flotter tranquillement. En effet, Ils ne tombèrent pas même si aucune surface ne se trouvait près d'eux. Ils étaient comme en lévitation. Soudain la voix de Monsieur La Mouche (c'est comme cela que Luffy le qualifiait) s'éleva pour chacun d'eux.

Dernière petite chose… pas la peine de cherche de l'aide sur l'île du cauchemar. Elle est déserte ! Du moins… Il n'y a pas d'humain…Vivant ! HAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAAHAA…

C'est alors que le voile noir se déchira, les laissant tombés dans le vide sur une île, dont désormais, ils devaient retrouver leurs compagnons ainsi que leur bateau.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Une secousse. Non…Plusieurs…Quelqu'un était en train de le secouer… Il ouvrit les yeux.

- Sanji…?

- Yo !

Luffy se releva avec l'aide de son cuisinier.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait sur une plage ?

- Et bah…

Il lui expliqua alors rapidement… après s'être réveiller une première fois il s'était aperçu qu'il était sur une plage mais vider de ses forces il s'était rendormi. Réveiller une deuxième fois, il s'était forcé à se lever et à marcher dans les environs. Se souvenant de tout se qui s'était passé après avoir vu une mouche, il…

- AAAHHH ! MONSIEUR LA MOUCHE ! T'ES PASSER OU !

- Calme-toi Luffy ! Il n'est pas là. C'est donc on marchant que je t'es vu sur le sable et que je t'ai réveillé.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Si seulement je le savais. Où êtes-vous mes deux anges ?

- Bon, sinon il y a à manger ?

Allant engueuler son capitaine qui ne pensait qu'à manger, Sanji se modéra car sentant la faim venir en lui, il ne trouvait pas la remarque de son capitaine complètement inutile.

- Bon ! On a cas aller dans cette forêt là. Il doit y avoir des trucs de comestibles.

A peine avaient-ils rentré dans la forêt que Sanji se stoppa :

- Tu as entendu ?

- Non quoi ?

- Chut…

Ils attendirent un instant.

- Ah oui… je l'entends.

- C'est quoi à ton avis ?

- Un ours polaire…

- Imbécile. Sérieusement…Sanji réfléchi et… Non, oublis se que je viens de dire.

- Pourquoi ?

Ils continuèrent d'avancé, sur leur garde, vers le bruit. Ils longèrent la plage et…

- On dirait… Un grognement.

- Oui ou une respiration

- Oui…

Ils se rapprochèrent.

- Je connais ce bruit… Pas toi ?

- Si et j'ai peur de savoir se que c'est.

Ils levèrent tout les deux la tête et…

- Zoro ! S'exclama Luffy, heureux de le voir.

- Zoro ! S'exclama Sanji, pas heureux de le voir.

Ils s'approchèrent de l'arbre ou était emmêler leur ami.

- Il pionce.

- AhAhAhA ! Ohé ! Zoro !

Celui-ci ne bougeant pas, sans que cela les étonne plus que ca, Sanji s'approcha et shoota dans l'arbre. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire vibrer l'arbre et donc de tirer Zoro de son sommeil.

- Mmmh… C'est le matin ?

- Imbécile. Descend.

Zoro regarda par terre et vit alors son imbécile de « supposer ami » et son capitaine. Il se souvenait juste de s'être déjà réveiller dans cette position. La branche qui le gênait pour prendre ses katana ne fit pas long feu quand celui-ci avait décidé de prendre ses armes. Quelques secondes après, branches et feuilles volèrent et il chuta. Se rattrapant en douceur et souplement à terre, il rangea le Wado Ichimonchi dans son fourreau blanc. Il releva la tête et s'approcha de ses deux compagnons.

- Je ne savais pas que cet arbre était un chêne…

Zoro et Luffy regardèrent Sanji. Zoro se doutant d'une connerie et Luffy plus naïf que jamais.

- Un gland vient d'tomber.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi j'ai… Aie ! »_Il ouvrit les yeux. Regardant autour de lui, il ne vit personne. Juste les petits cailloux qu'il recevait sur la tête.

- CHOPPER-SAN !

C'était son nom qu'il entendait au loin. Il leva les yeux vers la montagne, et vit une boule noire au loin…

- Brook ?

- AIDEZ-MOI !

- ATTEND ! JE VAIS TROUVEZ UNE SOLUTION !

- VITE !

Chopper regarda avec empressement tout autour de lui et ne vis rien qui pouvait l'aider à secourir son ami. Il lui hurla :

- SAUTE ! JE TE RATRAPERAI !

- CA VAS PAS NON ! C'EST TROP HAUT !

Brook avais peur. Et il le comprenait. Son ami étant à une trentaine de mètres du sol. Mais il ne voyait pas vraiment d'autre solution. Il prit sa forme la plus humaine : _« HEVY POINT »_ et fit de grands signes à Brook dans le but de l'encourager.

Brook, de son coter, avait envie de descendre, mais pas de mourir écraser, ressemblant à crêpe. Même s'il est déjà mort. Il n'arrivait pas à se décider. Son petit compagnon en bas lui faisait signe de sauter mais… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Le vent l'aida à se décider. Son poids ne lui permettant pas de rester sur le rocher, il s'envola. La bourrasque avait été plus qu'importante, d'autant plus que notre ami Afro-man ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ça… Il commença donc à chuter.

Chopper le vit sauter. Il était fier de lui car, grâce à ses encouragements, il avait enfin put sauter. Celui-ci déviant un peu de sa trajectoire à cause du vent qui venait de se lever, il du bouger à l'emplacement de sa chute. Il arrivait vite mais Chopper se tenant près il put le rattraper sans trop de mal. Brook haletant :

- Ah… Merci… Chopper-san… ah…ah…ah…

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

Brook du donc lui expliquer. Le petit Renne ne se souvint que de l'histoire lorsque Brook parla de la mouche… Comme quoi, heureusement que leur adversaire s'était trouver bête lors de leur « entretien ».

- Mais où sont les autres !

- Alors là…

Chopper se concentra, puis sniffa l'air. Brook l'aidai lui aussi, il avait un bonne odora, même sans nez. Ce qui était dérisoire face à l'odora développé d'un animal. Chopper regarda Brook incrédule.

- Tu sais Book ça ne sert à rien pour toi d'essayer de sentir quelque chose.

- Ne dites pas ça… Je vais faire de mon mieux pour vous aidez comme vous venez de le faire pour moi.

Chopper le laissa donc faire. Content qu'il se donne du mal pour l'aidez. Il était franchement heureux de na plus être seul comme il l'avait constaté la première fois qu'il avais ouvert les yeux. Il se concentra une nouvelle fois et refit marcher son odora animal. Il connaissait cette odeur. Familière. Rassurante.

- Usopp ! S'exclama, ce dernier.

- Heu… Peu être… Brook aquisça bien qu'il n'avait rien senti. Parfois, il vos mieux laisser les autres s'occuper de certaine chose.

- Suis-moi !

- C'est parti.

Chopper c'était élancer dans la forêt, suivi de Brook. Quelques minutes de marche suffisent aux deux pirates, pour retrouver Usopp. Entouré dans l'ombre des arbres qui l'entourait, il dormait.

- Il… est peu être mort ? Annonça solennellement Brook.

- AAAH ! Usopp ! Vite un médecin ! Un médecin !

- C'est toi si je ne me trompe…

Usopp ouvrit les yeux à se moment. Grâce à tout le raffut qu'ils faisaient, il était bien réveiller et se leva. Ils se retrouvèrent donc tout les trois dans une forêt, pas hostile mais pas accueillante non plus. Enfin… Pas hostile… Cela restait à prouver. Surtout après un hurlement de bête.

- Cho-Chopper… c'était ton estomac… hein ? Bafouilla Usopp qui avais les jambes qui flageolet.

- Non… Fit Chopper, ayant les yeux humides par la peur.

- Brook ? C'est toi n'est ce pas ? Mais, oui ! Ah ! Sacré Brook alors !

- Je… Je n'ai pas d'estomac…

Tous se regardèrent alors, mort de peur sous cette révélation. Cela signifia qu'il n'était pas seul dans cette jungle. Ils tremblaient, tout les trois, sérer entre eux.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

« Ce vent… Toujours se vent si froid… » Elle ouvrit pour la deuxième les yeux.

- Il ne neige plus…

Elle se leva, décider à aller dehors pour voir se qu'elle faisait là et voir si il y avait ses amis aux alentours. Elle ne fit que cinq pas pour se souvenir de se qui c'était passer. Elle s'enquit soudain. Elle sorti dehors. Il y avait plein de neige autour d'elle et pas une seule trace de vie. Ni animal, ni humaine. Devant elle, le chemin descendait en une pente douce qui lui offrit la possibilité de descendre sans risque. Il y avait un magnifique lac glacé devant elle et une petite tache orange dessus. Attendez … Pourquoi une tache orange ? Elle tata de son pied la glace pour vérifier sa solidité. Une fois sûre d'elle, elle se mit en route d'un pas pressé vers cette tache orange, se doutant de la nature de celle-ci. Elle découvrit la navigatrice sous un petit manteau de neige. Heureusement que la neige avait cessé.

- Nami ! cria-t-elle pour tenter de la réveiller.

Tout en la serrant contre elle, elle ne cessait de l'appeler. Nami ouvrit douloureusement les yeux.

- Ro…bin… ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas je vais te mettre au chaud. Dit-elle en la relevant.

- Je pense pouvoir marcher.

En s'appuyant néanmoins sur Robin, toutes les deux quittèrent, au chemin le plus court, le lac. Robin s'arrêta en entendant un bruit. Une chanson pour être exacte

- Tu entends ?

- Oui, allons voir. Acquiesça Nami.

Elles s'approchèrent du bruit, passa un buisson, évitèrent un rocher, passèrent un arbre et découvrir Franky en train de danser et chanter.

- Bouge tes fesses… Droite ! Main droite sur les fesses et main gauche en l'air ! Et Glisse, gauche et… on recommence ! Awww ! Un ! Deux ! Un ! Deux ! Bouge tes mains, de haut en bas … Awww ! Eeeeeetttt… SUUUUUPEEEEEEER !

- Affligeant…

Robin, sourit en voyant et entendant ça.

- Yo ! Demoiselles ! Ca va t'y ? Parce que moi…Mmmhh… SUUUUP…

- PAS ENCORE ! CA SUFFIT ! Explosa-t-elle, en faisant de même avec la tête de Franky.

- Aïï-ïï-ïï-ïï-ïï-ïïe ! Mais ça n'va pas ?

- Non, je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant ! Merci Franky ! Dit-elle, en tirant soigneusement la langue.

Après quelques minutes de marche et d'explications, ils se retrouvèrent, tout les trois, autours d'un bon feu allumé avec le _« FRESH FIRE »_ de Franky, ainsi que quelques branches, ramassées en route. Bien que les branches étaient humides à cause de la neige, celle-ci prirent feu facilement. Robin avait mené ses deux amis dans la grotte où elle avait atterrit.

- Je vois, il faut maintenant trouver les autres. Tu connais un peu l'île Robin ?

- Sur quel point ?

- Civilisation ou choses comme ça.

- Comme je te l'ai dit, je viens juste de me réveiller. C'est alors que je t'ai trouvé. Je ne connais rien de cette île. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il y eu la moindre trace d'une civilisation quelconque.

- Pourquoi ?

- Il l'a dit.

- Qui ?

- Heu… Monsieur « La mouche »… Il a dit que personne ne vivais sur cette île, donc de ne pas chercher de l'aide.

- Oui je m'en souviens.

Franky silencieux jusque là, prit la parole :

- On s'en fou non ? De la civilisation. On a juste besoin de retrouver le bateau.

- Oui. Et les autres.

- Ca se fera en même temps.

- Je suis d'accord avec Franky. Intervint Robin. Il faut juste aller à l'endroit où se trouve le Sunny et sa en sera terminer. Les autres y seront parvenus comme nous.

- Tu as une idée pour savoir où aller ?

- Ca se pourrait, dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait et énigmatique aux lèvres.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

MR LA MOUCHE : Vous avez entendu mon rire diabolique. Pas mal hein ? J'y est passé toute mon enfance à m'entrainer.

USOPP : Et oui le rire diabolique, avec les répliques diaboliques… quel méchant banale et pathétique tu fais, toi alors !

MR LA MOUCHE : J'T'AI RIEN DEMANDER LONG PIF ! Et d'abord pourquoi je m'appelle comme ça moi ? Monsieur La Mouche… -_- °°°

ZORO : Parce que c'est con et t'es con. Donc ça te vas bien.

LUFFY : Je trouve ça sympa comme nom, moi.

MR LA MOUCHE : CE N'EST PAS TOI QUI LE PORTE ! En faite je m'appelle…

SANJI : On s'en fou de ton nom

MR LA MOUCHE : (total dépression) Je vais crée une association ! Elle s'appellera MMT !

CHOPPER: WOUA TROP COOL ! Ça veut dire quoi.

LUFFY : Mouton, Mufle, Tigres

MR LA MOUCHE : MAIS NON ! Méchant, Mal, Traiter.

TOUS : Wouais bah, le truc bien pourri quoi…

MR LA MOUCHE : BOUHOUH…

SANJI : Et moi je crée la SMTM.

LUFFY : Serpent, Mouton, Tigre, Mufle.

USOPP : Luffy c'est juste une énumération d'animaux ça !

CHOPPER : Sanji, elle veut dire quoi la SMTM ?

SANJI : Surtout, Mal, Traitons (les), Méchants.

ZORO : J'en fais parti.

LUFFY : Ouais ! Moi aussi !

USOPP : Bien entendu moi aussi !

MR LA MOUCHE : Et moi ?

TOUS : C'EST TOI LE MECHANT !


	3. Au menu ? Serpent, lézard et éternument

Attention aux fans-fille de Zoro. Ca va être chaud bouillant ! Je vous laisse découvrir !

**CHAPITRE 3 :**

**AU MENU ? SERPENT, LEZARD ET ETERNUMENT.**

Notre équipage se trouvaient complètements à des coins opposés dans une île avec des climats tous différents. Le groupe dit « Groupe 1 » composé de Luffy, Zoro et Sanji, se trouvaient près d'une plage. Climat sans doute estival, il y avait pour flore une forêt assez dense où fruits se disputaient avec fleurs. Certains animaux de forêt n'étaient pas impossibles à trouver non plus. Le « Groupe 2 » composé du trio Usopp, Chopper et Brook se trouvaient non loin du pied de la montagne se trouvant au centre de l'île. Il y avait une Jungle où se disputaient tigres, serpent venimeux en passant par la tarentule. Ils avaient eux aussi un climat estival. Du versant opposé du « Groupe 2 » se trouvait le « Groupe 3 » composé de Nami, Robin et Franky. Ce versant était bien différent. Complètement enneigé, il y avait peu d'arbres, et se trouvait certains animaux du type grosses fourrures et grandes griffes.

Nous allons donc retrouver notre trio de choc numéro 1 :

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Sanji ! J'ai faim…

- File-lui un truc à bouffer qu'on en finisse…

- Ouais… Ouais…

Sanji cherchait de la nourriture comestible sans relâche depuis maintenant 2 bonnes heures. Il avait trouvé trois souris, un rat, deux oiseaux, et deux grenouilles. Entre les gargouillis et les gémissements de Luffy, ce n'était pas des tâches les plus simples. En plus avec un épéiste stupide qui, en deux heures, avait faillit se perdre déjà 7 fois, ce n'était vraiment pas simple. Enfin, sept fois en deux heures, pour LUI, se n'était pas une si mauvaise moyenne. Maintenant se trouvant entre Sanji devant et Luffy derrière, il était surveillé.

- Oy ! Love-machine !

- Quoi !

- Il y a un bruit d'eau pas loin et moi j'ai soif.

- Tu sais, ce n'est que de l'eau, pas du Saké, alors ne t'excite pas.

- M'en fou. J'ai soif. Un point c'est tout.

- Et moi, j'ai faim…

- Ok. Ok… Bon, part où ?

- Et bien…

- AAAAAAAHHH ! NON, NE DIT PLUS RIEN !

- Qu'est que t'as encore !

Sanji n'en revenais pas. La tête prise entre ses deux mains, il avait honte.

- Moi. J'ai demandé mon chemin à Zoro…

- AHAHAH ! On dirait bien, ouais…

- NOOOOOON !

- Ah, ca va, c'est bon ! Aller j'ai soif moi ! Je pense que se n'est pas…

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne dis plus rien ? Zoro ?

Il senti quelque chose de froid se glisser sous lui. Il baissa ses yeux et… Pris de panique, il enleva son pantalon en quatrième vitesse.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ! Et après c'est moi le pervers ?

- Bordel de… Il se senti rougir, mais n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête : enlevé se fichu pantalon.

- Zoro, t'as trop chaud ? demanda Luffy, stupidement.

Se tortillant dans tout les sens, il tomba finalement par terre pour avoir plus de faciliter. Il réussi finalement à l'enlever et il put enfin voir sa future victime. Un serpent était en train de s'enrouler autour de sa jambe droite. Il prit par la tête le serpent et s'apprêta à le découper avec rage, quand Sanji, monté dans un arbre, lui dit de le tuer mais sans lui couper le corps. Il pourrait le préparer pour le manger.

- Qu'est se que tu fous là-haut ?

- Ri-rien, tue-le !

Finalement, il lui trancha la tête. Une fois que c'était fait, Sanji redescendit pour voir le futur repas.

- Belle prise, Marimo ! Avec des herbes je pourrais sans doute en faire quelque chose.

- AHAHAH ! C'était trop drôle Zoro ! Tu peux recommencer ?

- SUREMENT PAS !

Il reprit son pantalon et finalement ne le remis pas tout de suite. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud et si il pourrait se baigner dans l'eau qu'il avait entendu ruisseler, ce serai aussi bien. Ils s'approchèrent donc du coin d'eau et un paysage magnifique s'inscrivaient devant leurs yeux.

Un paysage avec un gros rocher en arrière plan qui flirtait avec le petit lac juste devant. Ce gros rocher était par endroit recouvert de fleurs rouges et bleues se qui tranchaient avec la blancheur immaculée de la pierre. L'eau, quant à elle, était plus que clair. Cristalline, elle faisait de superbes ondulations grâce au léger vent d'été, qui soufflait régulièrement sur ce petit coin de paradis. Ce lac entouré lui aussi, de centaines de fleurs différentes, qui voyaient leurs pétales secoués et tourbillonnés, semblait sortir d'un rêve. Même les arbres, pourtant simples, semblaient plus beaux ici, que leurs congénères. Ils dansaient tous en rythme, bougeant la moindre de leurs feuilles pour donner encore plus de majestés à leurs mouvements.

Même l'homme le plus vil et cruel du monde se serait senti fondre au contact de se paysage. Quant à nos trois compagnons, ils restèrent quelques instants sans bouger devant se spectacle. Revenu sur terre grâce à un superbe gargouillement de Luffy, ils reprirent leurs esprits.

- Oy Zoro, coupes moi ses feuilles, là.

Il montra du doigt les feuilles qui l'intéressaient, Zoro, pour une fois, ne discuta pas. Il les coupa, laissant Sanji le soin de les ramasser. Zoro se dirigea vers le lac pour s'y désaltéré, ainsi qu'imiter son capitaine. Luffy étant en train de se rafraichir à grand coup d'eau sur la figure. Les pieds dans l'eau, il shoota dedans arrosant ainsi magnifiquement Zoro qui ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Enfoiré… LUFFY ! Explosa-t-il.

- AHAHAH ! AIH ! Zor…

- Tiens, et boit bien la tasse surtout ! Je n'irai pas te chercher cette fois si !

Zoro avait pris la tête de Luffy et l'avait plongé dans l'eau. Vengé, il le lâcha et parti un peu plus loin se rafraichir en paix. Il enleva son tee-shirt, le jeta sur la rive et piqua une tête. Luffy, tremper, en fit autant mais, ne piquant pas une tête sachant se qui lui arriverait, celui-ci s'approcha de Sanji.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Un récipient pour faire chauffer de l'eau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Faire le repas, pardi !

- SUPER !

- On dirait Franky…

- Quoi ?

- Nan, rien.

Sanji s'efforçant de bien tresser les feuilles pour qu'il n'y ait pas de fuite, il ne pouvait pas s'occuper du feu. Il demanda à Luffy d'aller lui chercher une dizaine de grosse pierre et de les mettre toutes en ronds, puis de prendre des brindilles et son briquet et d'allumer un feu. Sanji pensa à ses deux anges. Est' ce qu'elles allaient bien ? Où étaient-elles ? Avec qui ? Pensaient-elles à lui ? Toutes ses questions sans réponses, ne le monta qu'un peu plus contre celui qui les avaient séparés. Zoro choisi se moment pour réapparaitre.

- J'ai compris, tu sais…

- Quoi ?

- Tu as peur des serpents.

- QUOI ! MAIS NON ! BIEN SUR QUE NON !

- T'as réaction en dit long pourtant.

- Imbécile !

- Oh ! Tu as une araignée sur ta chemise.

- ARGH ! OU ! OU CA !

- …Si ce n'est pas avoir peur, ça… fit remarquer Zoro, s'amusant

- Connard ! Sanji rougissait de honte. Il l'avait bien eu, mais ne perdais rien pour attendre.

- En faite ce n'est pas seulement des serpents que tu as peur, mais de toutes les petites bêbêtes, dit-il l'air des plus moqueurs.

- Et toi, tu sais que tu danse bien.

- Quoi ?

- Bah oui, tout à l'heure. Ton strip-tease était d'enfer, rétorqua Sanji qui allait se venger et au centuple.

- Salopard…

- Quand les autres vont apprendre ça !

- N'essaye même pas… Commença à s'énerver Zoro.

- Si ! Si ! Je t'assure ! Comme ça on pourra profiter de ta présence aux banquets. Tu mettras l'ambiance !

- Sourcil à la con !

- Tête d'algue !

- Ero-Cook !

- Face de choux !

- Love-machine !

- Pelouse pourri !

- Sourcil raté !

- Marimo d'eau douce !

- Baka-Cook !

- Epéiste raté !

- Espèce de question !

- Question ?

- Ouais ! Ton sourcil est un point d'interrogation !

- Tiens ! Vous vous amuser bien à se que je vois, les interrompit Luffy

- Tiens, Luffy ! Zoro était en train de me dire qu'il sera ravi de faire un Strip-tease lors du prochain banquet signant notre victoire sur La Mouche !

- Ouais ! Bonne idée !

- CA VA PAS NON !

- Regarde le Luffy. Notre cher épéiste est timide.

- AHAHAH ! T'as raison, il est tout rouge !

- Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre, vous deux…

Il avait perdu la bataille mais pas la guerre. Pour l'instant se fut l'armistice, l'heur du repas ayant sonnée. Le serpent était cuit à point. Sanji l'offrit avec plaisir à Zoro, qui le mangea avec rage. Avec les animaux et les quelques fruits ramassés en chemin, ils purent donc se restaurer dignement. Après une petite baignade de Sanji dont une sieste pour Zoro et une chasse sérieuse d'atlas pour Luffy, tous se remirent en route plein d'énergie.

- Au faite les gars.

- Quoi, t'as encore faim ?

- Non mais…Où on va ?

Tout les trois s'arrêtèrent.

- Il faut retrouver le Sunny mais où… Dit Zoro perplexe.

- On s'en fou du Sunny pour l'instant ! C'est Nami-swan et Robin-chwan qui faut retrouver en priorité, dit d'un ton ferme Sanji, qui se voulait sérieux.

- Je pense que tout le monde vas chercher vers le Sunny donc pas la peine de s'inquiété pour eux, je veux dire on se retrouvera là-bas. Et de toute façon Nami n'est pas si faible que ça et Robin sait très bien se débrouiller seule, prononça Luffy, posé.

- C'est sûr ! Pendant 20 ans elle la fait, quant à Nami c'est la pire menace et la pire prédatrice de toute cette île, alors pas besoin de s'inquiétée pour ces femmes !

- Rustre !

- Il n'empêche que l'on ne sait toujours pas où aller…

Ils réfléchissaient un instant et c'est vrai qu'ils n'avaient aucune idée d'où pouvait être le Sunny.

- Je sais ! Je vais m'étirer et regarder en hauteur l'île, comme ça je pourrais peut-être voir quelque chose !

- Luffy attend, je ne…

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… ROCKET !

Il était déjà parti haut dans le ciel quand Sanji avait tenté de l'arrêter. Sanji et Zoro attendirent et c'est alors qu'il redescendit.

- A part la grosse montagne qui me gâche la vue, il n'y a que de la forêt.

- Même pas un indice ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Non.

- Bon on s'en fou, on a cas avancer et on verra bien, dit Zoro en s'en allant, lasser de cette histoire.

- Ne t'éloigne pas tu va te perdre imbécile d'épéiste !

- Sourcil en vrille !

- Marimo à la con !

- Complexé du sourcil !

- AHAHAH !

Sur cette bonne ambiance tous se dirigeaient d'un pas décidé sur une destination que même eux ignoraient. Même si Luffy avait vu quelque chose d'étrange il n'en dit rien à ses compagnons. Information qui selon-lui n'avait aucun intérêt. Il avait vu que leur forêt avait des limites. Du côté Ouest, il y avait des arbres bien plus grands et de différentes couleur et du côté Est, il y avait de la neige. Rien d'intéressant.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Restez surtout près de moi tout les deux…

- Usopp, j'ai peur…

- Mais il n'y a pa-pas de raison Chopper-san…

Ils avaient décidés de bouger et d'explorer un peu l'île pour trouver soit un abri soit un autre de leurs amis. Ils avaient marchés, parfois courut, mais n'avait rien vu. Ils étaient morts de peur car ils étaient persuadés de ne plus être seul dans cette Jungle. (« J » majuscule car d'après Usopp, elle était tellement grande et effrayante qu'il fallait au moins ça !) Il y avait tellement de cris d'animaux qu'ils ne reconnaissaient même pas, qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu besoin de se concerter pour se mettre d'accord sur le fait que, lorsqu'un de ces hurlements était un peu trop près d'eux, ils fuiraient à toutes jambes.

D'un côté tout le monde était rassurer d'être ensemble car si par exemple il y aurait eu Zoro dans leur groupe : soit il se serait perdu donc les abandonnant à leur triste sort, soit il aurait voulu voir, rencontré, et tuer les animaux qui les approchaient. Leur apportant donc des ennuis qu'eux préféraient éviter.

- Les gars… Vous n'avez pas faim ?

- Un peu, je dois avouer…

- Vois-tu quelque chose de comestible ?

- C'est noisettes là, tu penses qu'elles ne sont pas bonnes ?

Brook s'approcha pour vérifier si Usopp avait raison. Il prit donc une de celles-ci.

- Usopp-san, je pense que vous… AAAAAAAHHH !

- AAAAAAAHHH !

- QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE CA !

- SA NOUS POURSUIT ! FUYONS !

C'est alors qu'une fois de plus en 2 heures, ils partirent bien vite, s'éloignant de l'insecte qu'il avait pris pour une noisette. Cette insecte était rouler en boule sur lui-même et pendait pas la queue sur l'arbre. De couleur brun claire, cela donnait une parfaite illusion de noisette. Brook en l'ayant « cueillit » l'avait sans doute réveillé. Il avait par la même occasion appelé ses « amis » noisettes. Ils étaient tout un essaim maintenant.

Une demi-heure après, ils les avaient semés. Rassurer, ils purent donc chercher quelque chose d'autre pour se remplir la pense. Marchant lentement sur leurs gardes, Chopper aperçu un immense arbre droit devant. Celui-ci était rempli de pommes rouges. Ces pommes tout à fait normales à première vu, étaient géantes elles aussi.

- Regarde Chopper ! On dirait toi avec ton _« GARDE POINT » _c'est drôle non ?

- Ca va être surtout bon à manger !

- Oui, mais elles sont haute…

- Laissez-moi m'en charger.

Brook se mis en garde la main sur la poigner de son sabre. Il sauta très haut, dégaina et après quelque mouvements fluide et rapide, il redescendit avec souplesse. Six pommes géantes le suivaient.

- OH ! Trop fort Brook ! Dit Chopper, très impressionné encore une fois.

- Merci Chopper-san.

- Ouaa ! Bon, à table !

- YOSH !

- En pluche, il y a po Luffy pour nous empêcher de mancher !

- Oui c'est la clache !

- N'empêche… Che me demande où il est…

- Peu importe, c'est churement un de nous qui risque le moins d'y rester !

La remarque d'Usopp lança un froid. Ils étaient sûrs que tout le monde allait bien car c'était eux les plus en danger vu leurs forces respectif. Ils entamèrent la deuxième pomme mais Chopper partagea avec Brook et Usopp emmena le reste de sa pomme dans son sac. Malgré la grosseur de leurs estomacs, ces pommes étaient vraiment immenses. Ainsi que juteuse, ils n'avaient plus besoin de se soucier de chercher de l'eau. Ils en laisseraient une ici. Tant pis. Ils se relevèrent et…

**- AAARRGGGHH****!**

- Qu'est…

Ils se retournèrent et…

- ! Fit le trio.

Un Reptile géant était juste derrière eux. Grand de trente mètres, il était un mélange de lézard d'un serpent et d'un crocodile. Il avait la mâchoire du crocodile, la queue longue comme un serpent et les pattes de lézard. Il était vraiment très laid mais surtout très effrayant. Avec des écailles verte et rouge, il était impressionnant. Il se fondait parfaitement avec le paysage qui était fait d'arbre immense et de toutes les couleurs. Les dents de l'animal ruisselaient de bave et les griffe à l'extrémité de ses deux pattes avant avait du sang sécher dessus. Les pirates ne seraient donc pas ses premières victimes.

Les trois amis ne se firent pas prier et démarra au quart de tours. Brook courait très vite avec ses grandes jambes, Usopp lui était très habituer à courir vite et longtemps depuis sa plus tendre enfance, quant à Chopper il avait pris sa forme _« WALK POINT »_ c'est-à-dire celle qu'il était le plus renne donc le plus rapide. Mais leur adversaire reptile était pas mal non plus niveau vitesse. Se tenant sur ses deux pattes arrière, il était rapide grâce à ses longues foulées. Les pirates avaient presque atteint le paroxysme de la vitesse humaine (renne ou squelette), quand ils firent face à une meute gigantesque de tigre.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH !

- C'EST PAS VRAI !

- OUI… tu as raison, oui voilà, c'est un doux cauchemar…

- PAS LE TEMPS POUR CA BROOK ! COURT !

Ni une, ni deux, tous se remirent à courir. Ils avaient de plus en plus de mal à garder le rythme, mais ne se découragent pas et la peur leurs donnant des ailes, ils continuèrent. Pas le choix si ils ne voulaient pas finir dans l'estomac de ses bêtes. Ils avaient semé l'espèce de lézard, quand ils avaient atteins un endroit trop escarpé pour lui donner de bon appuis pour continuer sa traque. Mais les tigres ne semblaient pas savoir se qu'était l'essoufflement. Chopper se senti défaillir et commença à ralentir.

- Chopper, tient le coup ! Encouragea Usopp.

- Ah… Je…Pardon…

- Ne parle pas !

- Usopp-san ! Je crois que j'ai une idée mais couvrez-moi le temps que je le fasse.

- C'est-à-dire ? Cria se dernier, affolé.

- 10 secondes ! Pas une de plus ! Promis Brook.

- O…OK !

Le sniper s'arrêta, pivota, sortie son arme et menaça ses ennemis.

- Vous allez voir la grande puissance destructrice du Grand KABUTO !

Il arma jusqu'à se que les élastiques de son arme viennent toucher sa joue et tira en direction des tigres. Cette attaque était une poche de poivre. De une : pour leur faire mal aux yeux et de deux : les rendre incapable d'utiliser leurs odora pour les pister après leurs fuites. Pendant se temps, Chopper avait réussi à attraper la jambe d'Usopp et repris petit à petit un peu de son souffle. Le nuage de poivre se dispersant Usopp paniqua :

- Brook ?

- C'est bon, mettez vous la dedans !

Usopp se retourna et vis un arbre plus petit que les autres étant creux. Ils purent donc si cacher. Il attrapa Chopper et sauta dans la cachette.

- Brook, chuchota Usopp, je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée de se cacher, ils vont nous retrouver !

- Je sais Usopp-san c'est pourquoi je ressors !

- Quoi ? Non attend !

Usopp avait crié les deux derniers mots, pour se faire entendre de son ami squelette, qui était déjà parti. Usopp passa la tête à l'extérieur et regarda au alentour. Brook avait des cailloux dans la main et les jetaient maintenant avec acharnement sur les tigres. Une fois cette « attaque » fini il revint vite et plongea dans l'arbre.

- Brook c'était quoi ça !

- Chuuuut !

Usopp se tu et passant la tête à l'extérieur une nouvelle fois, il n'en cru pas ses yeux. Les tigres hurlaient et reculaient petit à petit. Puis ils finirent par fuir à toute vitesse. Attendant 5 minutes le temps que tout se calme, ils sortirent. Ils regardèrent aux alentours. Ils étaient seuls. Usopp ne tenant plus de cette question qui lui brulais les lèvres demanda :

- Brook, comment as-tu fait !

- J'avais remarqué que les arbres qui nous entours sont les même que tout à l'heure. Je vous ai demandé que vous vous cachiez le temps que je les prenne. Les espèces d'insectes-noisettes. J'en ai pris rapidement sur plusieurs arbres et je les ai ensuite jetés sur les tigres.

- Supeeeer Brook. S'exclama Chopper, plein d'admiration.

- Tu nous à sauver.

- Yohohoho ! Mais nous devrions partir assez vite maintenant. Ces bestioles ne devraient pas tardés à revenir.

- Je suis de ton avis. Ca va mieux Chopper ?

- Oui merci. De cette chaleur j'ai du mal à tenir.

- Oui moi aussi je suis en âge… même si je ne peu pas transpirer vu que je ne suis que d'os ! Yohoho !

- Bon, allons y. Il faut absolument trouver un endroit sûr.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- J'ai froid…

- Tu vas tenir le coup ?

- Mais bien sur que oui ! N'est ce pas ?

De toute façon même si elle l'avait voulu elle n'avait pas le choix. Robin tentait de la soutenir la navigatrice et Franky de l'encourager. Nami n'était pas du tout habituer à ces températures. De plus sa tenue ne lui offrait pas beaucoup de tissu dans lequel elle pourrait se réchauffer. Etant habiller d'une mini-jupe et d'un simple tee-shirt, elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir pris au moins une veste.

Cela faisait deux heurs qu'ils parcouraient l'île enneigé. Ils avaient trouvés des fruits rouges un peu partout et pour l'eau il fallait juste se contenter de la neige. Ce qu'ils firent. Ils se dirigeaient maintenant au sommet de la montagne sous les conseilles de Robin.

- Nico Robin. Comment peu-tu être sûr qu'ils soient là-bas, le Sunny.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Quoi ! Fit Nami et Franky en même temps en se tournant vers elle.

- Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne suis pas sûr.

- Mais sur quoi te basse tu alors ? Sur de la SUPER intuition féminine.

- Non. Pas vraiment, du moins.

- Explique-nous Robin, s'il te plait.

Elle soupirât et se décida de leur expliquer son raisonnement.

- Qu'avez-vous remarqué quand nous étions dans l'espèce de bulle noir, hier, avec les autres.

- Un imbécile.

- Trois mouches.

- Ahhh… A part ça ?

- La bassine ? Les marches ?

- Oui. Ces marches étaient vraiment immenses devant nous. Elles ne sont sans doute pas faites pour être monter.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça, Robin ?

- Et bien les marches était immenses, le trône sur lequel était assis… Monsieur La Mouche… était immense alors qu'il est de taille normal, enfin la taille de Sanji peu être, et enfin l'immense pilier où était, sans doute, une de ses sbires.

- Oui, et ? S'impatienta Franky qui ne savait pas où elle voulait en venir

- Tout n'était que pour lui faire croire à sa grandeur factice.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est mégalo et se croit « supérieur » à nous ? S'énerva Nami.

- Exacte.

- Et donc, poursuivi Franky, il veut nous prouver sa grandeur en prenant Sunny ?

- Pas du tout, il veut juste jouer avec nous. Il veut nous prouver que l'on est « petits » face à lui en nous mettant dans une bassine inferieur du niveau où il était lui. Pas très pratique pour parler avec des gens. Puis il nous fait tomber sur cette île. Alors, qu'est ce qui peu lui faire rappeler se schéma de supériorité sur cette île ?

- Nous en bas et lui…

Trois regards se tournèrent vers…

- La montagne !

Robin satisfaite leur souri puis continua. Nami en Franky la regardèrent, étonnés. Elle avait pensée si vite à tout ça ! Ils la rattrapèrent et continuèrent leur chemin. Ils passèrent derrière un arbre et s'arrêtèrent pour ne pas se faire remarque de l'ours polaire qui était près d'eux. Ils en avaient déjà croisés depuis le début de la marche. Ils commençaient à le contourner puis Nami n'y tenant plus sortie un monumental éternuement. L'ours releva la tête. Ils étaient face à lui. Nami se senti soudain la pire de tout les boulets du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir encore trois minutes de plus ! Ils ne bougèrent pas et l'ours non plus.

- Surtout ne bouger pas. Marmonna Robin.

Tous restèrent immobiles. Jusqu'à se que Franky voit un moustique sur son bras. Bien sûr, le reflexe stupide de l'écraser d'un geste brusque se fit naturellement chez le cyborg qui, une fois qu'il avait posé la main sur son bras, regretta amèrement son geste. L'ours se leva soudainement sur ses pattes arrière et leva les pattes avant, tout en ouvrant sa grande gueule en montrant ses dents. Il poussa un hurlement sauvage envers les pirates.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait… demanda Nami morte de peur.

- Fuyons. Dit Robin encore avec le sourire.

- SUPER !

- FRANKY NE FAIT PAS LE MALIN ! C'EST DE TA FAUTE !

- Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as éternué.

Nami réfléchit et lança à Franky :

- Oui, mais je suis pardonner car je suis mignonne !

- TU PARLES !

- Tu as dit quelque chose Franky ? Articula Nami, une lueur mauvaise dans les yeux.

- Non c'est bon… maugréa ce pauvre Franky.

- Regardez là-bas ! Un chemin ! Remarqua Robin tout en le montra du doigt pour ses amis.

- On y va !

- C'est PARTI ! AWWW !

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans se chemin qui longeait la montagne. Ce chemin étant étroit et très raide mais s'y il pouvait continuer jusqu'au sommet de la montagne se serait bien pour eux. Robin en tête ouvrait le chemin, Nami, pas très rassurer sur un chemin pareille, préférait que quelqu'un soit derrière elle au cas où… Donc Franky accepta de bonne grâce (c'est surtout le poing de Nami qui lui avait crié d'accepter.)

- Franky, si tu regarde en dessous ma jupe, se sera 20 000 Berry.

- Même pas envie de mater une gamine comme toi.

- QUOI !

En criant ça elle s'était retournée, et avait mis à Franky un magistral coup de pied sur son visage.

- Ca t'apprendra !

- Bordel. Mon nez…

- Il est en ferraille. Il supportera. Peu être ! Ahahah ! Satisfaite, elle continua sa route et poursuivie Robin qui avait pris de l'avance.

La monter se fit difficile. Elle dura plus d'une heure. Enfin, ils atteignirent une plate-forme enneigée qui leurs offrait la chance de souffler un peu. Ils étaient à une centaine de mètres au-dessus du sol.

- Bon, pour le moment, on va s'arrêtés ici.

Robin et Nami acquiescèrent en silence. Elles étaient épuisées. Franky aussi d'ailleurs mais essaya de ne pas leur montrer. Il était quand même le seul homme et se devait d'être fort.

- Cette endroit est étrange.

- Robin ?

- Pourquoi il y aurait une aussi grande plate forme sur cette montagne.

- Elle a peu être été construite car je vois mal la nature faire quelque chose d'aussi plat et régulier en plein montagne.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi Franky, mais… Dans quel but ?

- Ca…

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Maître, ils avancent tous bien, même si le groupe 2 traine un peu.

- Très bien alors dit aux trois de commence le spectacle.

- Déjà ?

- Pourquoi attendre ? Après tout se sont les fameux et célèbre Mugiwara.

- Très bien, je leur transmets vos ordres.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 3**

ZORO : Pourquoi les trucs cons comme ça n'arrive qu'à moi ? Bordel…

SANJI : C'est parce que t'es un con toi aussi !

ZORO : T'as un problème blondinette ?

SANJI : Répète ça pour-

NAMI : C'EST BON VOUS DEUX !

LUFFY : AHAHAH !

ROBIN : Au moins ils s'amusent bien eux.

NAMI : Wouai parce que nous on n'a pas un climat qui nous permet de se mettre en caleçon pour se baigner ! N'est ce pas Zoro ?

ZORO : Si tu veux ma place pas de problème. Au moins je ne serai plus avec cet imbécile de Cook ! Mais un conseille : méfie-toi des serpents. Ce serait bête qu'il se glisse sous ta jupe !

NAMI : Serpent… ? C'est bon je reste là où je suis !

SANJI : Mais non Nami-san ! Je te protégerais au péril de ma vie s'il le faut !

ZORO : Même si il y a des araignées ?

SANJI : …

USOPP : Vous ne vous plaignez pas c'est nous qui avons la partie de l'île la plus dangereuse !

BROOK : C'est vrai c'est tigres étaient vraiment nombreux et féroces !

CHOPPER : Et ce lézard géant !

LUFFY : Un lézard géant ! SUPER ! Il faut que j'aille voir ça !

SANJI : Mon dieu… Il se transforme vraiment en Franky !

FRANKY : Un problème, clope-kun ?

NAMI : FERMEZ-LA !

ROBIN : Tu y es allé encore trop fort.

NAMI : Non, pourquoi ?

ROBIN : Tu les as encore massacrés.


	4. Changement de menu, baston pour ce midi

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

**CHANGEMENT DE MENU. BASTONS POUR CE MIDI.**

EQUIPE 1

Après leur pause, Luffy, Sanji et Zoro s'était mis d'accord pour voir l'île en entier, pour essayer de trouver Sunny. Pour se faire, ils avaient décidés d'aller en haut de la montagne pour voir en entier l'île. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'ils marchaient.

- On se fait chier, quand même…

-Arrête de râler, Marimo !

- En plus, il fait chaud…

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi Luffy !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais !

- Pff… C'est bon, j'en ai ma claque ! Je m'assoie.

Zoro s'assis alors sur un gros rocher. Celui-ci étant à l'ombre, il pouvait enfin un peu souffler. Nos trois garçons n'en pouvaient plus. La chaleur ambiante les étouffait. Luffy et Zoro avaient fait tomber leur tee-shirt et Sanji avait toujours sa chemise bleue mais avait sa veste noir sur l'épaule.

Sanji était heureux de pouvoir souffler. Ne voulant pas lui dire il remercia Zoro interieurement. Celui-ci par son caractère plus que chiant, leur permettaient enfin de faire une pause.

- Ca se trouve, on fait ça pour rien.

- Comment ça, Zoro ?

- Bah ouais ! On aurait longés la plage et fait tout le tour de l'île, on aurait sans doute pu voir le Thousand plus simplement et rapidement que d'aller à cette foutu montagne.

- Tu réfléchis un peu ! Si l'île est immense ! On fait comment ? HEIN !

- Ne crier pas les gars j'ai mal au crane… Ralla Luffy.

- Ouais moi aussi… Grogna Zoro.

Sanji alluma une clope plus par habitude que par besoin. Il leva la tête, la main gauche dans la poche et la main droite, en train de retirer la cigarette de sa bouche, pour qu'il expire l'air plus facilement. Il réfléchissait. Zoro avait peu être raison après tout. S'ils avaient été près de la plage, ils auraient pu se rafraichir plus facilement. Mais Luffy avait l'air sûr de lui. Il voulait voir l'île dans toute sa superficie.

Luffy était debout à présent, il regardait un oiseau dans un arbre. Il le trouvait beau avec ces ailes bleues. Il veillait sur son nid. Luffy était dans les nuages, pensait à rien, comme d'habitude, mais le soleil grillait le peu de neurones qui lui restait. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être au frais dans l'aquarium du Sunny avec Usopp, Chopper et ce bon vieux Brook.

Zoro, n'étant pas spécialement fatiguer, n'aimais pas l'idée de marcher sans but pour aller escalader une montagne dont, peu être, cela ne donnerait rien. Soudain ses sens aiguiser de bretteur lui hurlait de faire attention. Il se releva, la main gauche ferment attacher à l'un de ses sabres.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Chut.

Zoro intima le silence à Sanji. Luffy se retourna vers Zoro. Il connaissait se regard. Il avait perçu quelque chose de dangereux qui arriverait prochainement. Sanji se tendit. Il scrutait tout et n'importe quoi ne sachant pas quoi chercher.

Soudain Zoro s'élança du geste brusque, main tendu devant lui, se dirigeant vers Luffy. Il se retrouva à coter de lui en une fraction de seconde. Le poing fermé juste à côté de l'oreille de Luffy. Un Luffy assez surpris car il n'avait rien vu.

- On court.

- Quoi ?

- VITE !

Suivant Zoro, (Sanji soudain inquiet de leur sécurité géographique) Luffy et Sanji ne comprirent pas son empressement à quitter cet endroit. Après cinq minutes de course intense Zoro s'arrêta.

- Ca devrait aller maintenant.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer, Zoro ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais regarde.

Il tendit sa main vers Luffy, celui-ci se pencha en compagnie de Sanji pour mieux voir l'origine de cette couse effrénée. Il y avait une sorte de fléchette en acier dans sa main. Elle était creuse et un liquide orange à l'aspect douteux, coulait un peu dans la main de l'épéiste.

- On n'est pas tout seul et ceux-là on voulu te tuer. Articula Zoro, solennellement à Luffy.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 3

Nos chères femmes et l'homme robot se reposaient encore un peu sur l'esplanade. Franky les décida à se lever pour continuer leurs routes. Après avoir traversée la moitié du sol rocheux, une voix vient à leurs oreilles.

- Pirates vous hantez ses lieux.

- Quoi ? Qui est là ?

- Pirates. Repartez.

- Non. Répondit du tac au tac Robin.

- Je vous conseille de m'obéir.

- Et pourquoi on ferait ça nous d'abord !

- Parce que j'ai la stupidité de croire que vous ne voulez pas perdre la vie.

- Et où se cache le détenteur de cette si jolie voix trop sur d'elle ? Siffla Robin.

- Peu importe. Ce n'est pas l'problème.

- Oh que si s'est un peu notre problème ? J'aime bien savoir à qui je parle. A moins que tu ne sois SUPER moche. Je comprends que tu te cache.

- QUOI ! Tu t'es regardez ?

- Et bien si tu sors je retire se que je viens de dire.

Robin souriait. Franky jouait avec les nerfs de son adversaire pour que, soit lui, soit elle, le voit et soit capable de l'attaquer. Il ne sortie pas. Au lieu de ça, il y avait 3 combattants armés de pistolet poignards et épées qui sortirent de derrière de gros rocher. Ils étaient encerclés à présent.

- Si vous réussissez à les battre alors peu être que je sortirais.

- Si il n'y à pas de certitude à ce que vous sortiez à quoi ça sert ?

- Femme, tâche de savoir tenir ta langue.

Robin effaça son sourire. Elle n'avait plus envie de rire. Ce gars… En plus d'être peureux, il était macho. Elle détestait se genre d'individus. La jeune femme brune se mit en position de combat. Dans son dos, il y avait Franky qui avait son bras canon près à faire feu, ainsi que Nami qui avait sortit son Pefect Climat Tact. Tout les trois faisaient face à son adversaire, bien déterminer à en finir vite.

- C'est partie ! Dit Nami, sûr d'elle.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 2

- Bon se n'est pas tout mais… un endroit sûr, ça ne court pas les chemins de cette Jungle.

- Tu as raison…

Chopper, Brook et Usopp c'étaient cacher derrière un gros rocher au pied de la montagne. Ils ne savaient toujours pas quoi faire.

- Bon essayons de réfléchir quelque instant voulez-vous…

- Notre but étant de trouvez le Sunny…

- Il faut de la place pour le cacher ainsi que de l'eau.

- Oui et c'est à cette place que tout les autres vont aussi.

- Il faut retrouver le Lion-chan pour être en sécurité !

- Oui ! Bien sûr ! AHAHAH !

Gros soupir de chacun… Aura noir s'abatant sur eux.

- On sait déjà tout ça mais…

- Où est le Sunny…

- AU SECOURS SUNNY VIEN NOUS CHERC…

- CA VA PAS HURLE PAS COMME CA CHOPPER !

- C'EST TOI QUI HURLE !

- Non c'est vous deux…

- LA FERME BROOK !

- YOHOHO, QUEL DURTER ENVERS DE VIEUX OS COMME MOI !

- QU'EST-CE QU'ON FAIT ! Pleura Chopper.

- J'N'EN SAIS RIEN ! Lui répondit Usopp

- Tout d'abord se calmer.

- Oui, écoutons Brook.

- On respire, on expire… On respire, on expire… On respire, on expire… Voilà.

- J'ai mal à la tête…

- Usopp ? USOPP !

- IL TOURNE DE L'ŒIL !

- UN MEDECIN ! VITE !

- C'est toi non ?

- Oh oui c'est vrai…USOPP TU M'ENTENDS ?

- BIEN SÛR TU HURLE DANS MON OREILLE !

- Ce petit jeu est fini pour vous.

Usopp et Chopper se redressèrent et lancèrent un regard étonnés à Brook. Etonné de la remarque de leur ami. Mais Brook n'avait absolument rien dit. Ils se levèrent et regarda autour d'eux.

Ils virent un jeune homme aux cheveux brun clair, presque blond au soleil, les cheveux en bataille, avec des yeux d'or. Vêtu d'un pantalon moulant gris avec de longues bottes noires par-dessus, montant juste au dessus de ses genoux, il avait plus haut, une grosse ceinture qui descendait lourdement sur ses hanches. Lourdement, car il s'y trouvait deux sabres de chaque coter. Vêtu d'une veste noire à demi ouverte qui laissait voir sa combinaison du même gris que son pantalon.

Il les fixait. Et d'un regard par très amicale. Il c'était exprimer sur le même ton de voix que Zoro employait devant ses ennemis. Un ton de tueur. Glacial et mauvais.

- Je m'appelle Senma. Et je suis là pour vous tuer.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fui ! Les trois pirates préfèrent quitter les lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Ils se dirigèrent vers la Jungle, passa un buisson puis un rocher et… Il était là. Ils se mirent à crier. Et puis continuèrent leur course. Dans le sens opposer au guerrier. Ils se dirigèrent vers la montagne.

- Trop simple. Dit Senma, le sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 1

Ils étaient toujours en train de marcher mais, si la première partie de la forêt c'était passer tranquillement, la deuxième était plus tendu. Après l'attaque qu'ils avaient reçue, ils préfèrent forcer la marche pour ne pas trainer et tous étaient sur ses gardes. Après une longue demi-heure, Zoro senti une présence les suivre.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui nous suit.

- Tu es sûr ? Je ne ressens rien.

- Sanji, je sais se que je dis. C'est infime mais je le perçois.

- On a qu'à demander !

- Quoi ? Luffy non att…

- Y A QUELQU'UN ? Cria le Capitaine.

- Luffy ! Pauvre imbécile !

- Bah, quoi ? On sera fixés comme ça !

- T'as stupidité dépasse l'entendement humain. Dit Sanji, qui c'était mis en garde.

- Tu crois ?

- Nan ! Bien plus encore ! Ajouta Zoro.

- AHAHA ! Je suis trop fort !

- Crétin. Dit les deux autres, atterrés d'être sous les ordres de cet imbécile doublé d'un crétin fini.

Quand quelqu'un surgit des buissons. Enfin surgit… Le mot était vite dit. Il était vraiment lent et pas très discret. Comment avaient t'ils-fait pour louper cette armoire à glace pendant tout ce temps.

Haut de deux mètres, son regard brillait d'indifférence envers les pirates. Comme si… Comme si il se promenait et n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. Mais nos trois pirates rompus au combat savaient reconnaitre un combattant digne de se nom. Il portait pour vêtement qu'un pantalon noir et une simple chemise grise pal. Luffy ne tint plus et lui demanda :

- Qui t'es toi ?

Seul un grognement lui répondit. Un grognement sourd et rauque.

- Oy, il t'a posé une question le gros ! Intervint Sanji.

Soudain son regard se posa sur Sanji. Celui-ci frissonna. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas resté longtemps sur lui et il avait vite passé à Luffy… Sinon Sanji serait devenu fou… Luffy quant à lui se senti presser, percer, étouffer de l'intérieur. Mais il lui tenu tête. Quand fut venu le tour de Zoro, il se heurta au regard de l'épéiste. Lui aussi perçant mais pas aussi effrayant. Zoro flancha mais ne le lâcha pas. Cette lute du regard dura pas mal de temps. Puis Zoro se décida :

- Luffy, Kso-Cook. Allez-y, je m'en occupe. Je vous rejoins.

- Ca ne va pas Marimo ! Tu vas te perdre !

- Sanji… dit lentement l'escrimeur d'un ton glacial.

-… fut la réponse du cuisinier.

- C'est bon Zoro, on y va.

- Luffy ! Se renfrogna le cuistot.

- A tout à l'heure. Répondit simplement Zoro

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 3

Les hommes qui les entouraient n'étaient pas vraiment des lumières. Mais ils étaient assez forts pour éviter les balles de Franky, ne pas se prendre au piège de Nami, et se libérer des étreintes du pouvoir de Robin.

- Ce n'ai pas que je suis défaitiste mais… Je suis à court d'idée. Dit Nami une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je… Moi non plus…Dit Robin tristement et elle aussi un peu inquiète.

Robin n'était pas habituer à se que son pouvoir soit aussi inefficace. Face à ces brutes elle n'arrivait qu'à tenir que quelque dizaine de seconde. Au début…Mais elle était vraiment fatiguer maintenant. Nami n'arrivait pas à avoir le temps nécessaire pour faire un nuage de foudre. Il lui aurait juste fallu dix petite seconde mais… Le combattants en face d'elle arrivait à chaque fois à l'en empêcher. Franky faisait des pieds et des mains pour réussir à l'aligner dans son viseur le feu follet qui lui servait d'adversaire.

- Bon… Ils commencent à m'énerver ceux là…Déclara Franky qui remit ses lunettes de soleil par nervosité.

- Une solution à proposer ?

- Mmmhh…

- Une seules suffira Franky. Dit Nami avec empressement.

- J'ai peu être une idée en effet. Mais j'aurais besoin de vous les filles.

Franky leurs expliquait son plan qui pourrait les sauver tellement il serait efficace. S'il fonctionnait. Ils se dispersèrent et chacun à sa place Franky donna le feu vert.

- SUUUPEEEEER !

- C'est parti !

- Oui.

Franky, par une course rapide, tira sur les trois ennemis. Ceux-ci esquivèrent facilement les balles. Ils se trouvèrent néanmoins encerclé maintenant. Ce qui ne leur plaisait qu'à moitié. Mais ils se savaient fort alors peu importait.

Robin ce concentra un maximum et fit apparaitre une trentaine de bras. Dix chacun. Les guerriers surpris mais pas déstabilisés, forcèrent sur les bras de la jeune femme qui avait de plus en plus mal à les retenir. Cinq secondes était passé depuis que Robin avait fait apparaitre ses bras. Elle ne tenait plus. Malgré tout elle en fit apparaitre quinze de plus. Cinq chacun. Maintenant entièrement ficeler par ces bras, nos trois garçon rigolaient moins. Ils forcèrent un peu plus. Dix secondes. Les bras de Robin craquèrent. Elle avait sans doute l'épaule de démise, elle se serra elle-même dans ses bras pour résister à la douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus cinglante. Elle entendit les encouragements de Franky et se concentra à nouveau plus intensément. Elle senti néanmoins une vague de douleur fusé dans tout son corps. Quinze secondes.

- Nami ! Articula-t-elle difficilement.

- Je prévois des éclaires sur une petite zone de l'île et elle se trouve dans la montagne.

Nami sorti de l'ombre. Elle avait crée un gigantesque nuage juste au dessus des guerriers qui ne savait pas se que c'était.

- Thunder Bolt TEMPO !

Au même moment, Robin lâcha son étreinte. Elle s'affaissa lourdement sur ses genoux. Elle respirait avec difficulté mais s'en remettrait vite. Et surtout, ses efforts n'avaient pas été inutiles. A cet instant même, gronda les puissants et nombreux éclairs de Nami. Les hurlements avaient cessés, ainsi que les éclairs. Il ne restait plus que trois bouts de charbons carbonisés où se tenaient, il y a peu de temps, les trois combattants.

- Bon ça, c'est fait.

Nami prononça c'est mots fière d'elle, tout en mettant son climat tact sur son épaule et son autre main sur sa hanche.

- Alors ta vus ça, on a mis une SUPER pâtée à tes Gus !

- Oui, ça j'ai vu.

La fameuse voix n'avais plus autant d'éco que la dernière fois et on pouvait identifier la place où elle se trouvait. Derrière. Ils se retournèrent donc sur le qui vive et furent surpris de la personne devant eux.

- Mais, tu es…un…

- Gosse ? Oui.

Un petit garçon se trouvait devant eux. Les bras levé, il n'avait aucune intention de les attaquer.

- Que fais-tu là ? Dit Nami qui s'approchait doucement du petit garçon.

- ARRÊTE-TOI NAMI !

- Mais Robin… Je ne risque rien. Ce n'est qu'un gosse.

- Et alors ? Répondit-elle, froidement.

- Mais…

- Tu ferais mieux d'écoutez ton amie. Je ne suis qu'un gosse mais…

- Mais ? Fit Franky qui commençait à se méfier de se gosse si étrange.

- Mais s'est moi qui vous ai attaqué. J'ai le fruit Kui Kui no mi. (Kuiki) Autrement dit j'ai le pouvoir de territoire. Je vous ai fait rentré dans mon arène, c'est comme si je jouais au jeu vidéo avec vous. J'ai crée trois personnages pour « jouer » contre vous. Il sorti une petite console de sa poche marqué GAME OVER dessus. Il avait perdu contre les trois pirates.

- Dans quel but tu nous as attaqués.

- C'était les ordres. Mais, je ne vous attaquerais plus ne vous inquiété pas.

- Quel âge as-tu ?

- Le sujet est dévié non ?

- Peu importe répond.

- 11ans et toi ?

- Heu… 17. Ton nom ?

- Tulo.

- Tulo ? Un peu biz… heu non c'est très joli ne t'en fait pas !

- Et vous ? C'est comment ?

- Je m'appelle Nami.

- SUPER FRANKY ! AWWW !

- Robin.

- Alors pardon à vous trois de vous avoir attaqué.

- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu, maintenant ? Poursuivis Robin curieuse de savoir son histoire.

- Et bah… Je ne voulais pas mais se sont les ordres.

- Et pourquoi obéis-tu ? Ce sont tes… parents qui ton dem…

- NON ! C'est l'autre imbécile avec ces mouches.

- Oui on le connaît. Pourquoi lui obéis-tu ? Répéta Nami.

- Il retient ma maman.

Tous se sentir fondre à cette nouvelle. La Mouche faisait croire à sa maman que son fils était retenu prisonnier et que si elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt elle devait lui obéir. Mais c'était faux. Elle avait une sorte de « voile » devant les yeux qui l'empêchait de reconnaitre son propre fils. Même si celui-ci se tenait juste à côté d'elle. Il était donc à son tour obliger de travailler pour cet homme qui ce jouais de sa maman et de lui.

- C'est triste… Dit Nami les larmes aux yeux.

- Mm… Acquiesça Robin.

- AOUH ! C'est TROP triste… Laissez-moi vous chantez la complainte « Le fils abandonner de tous » AWWW !

- Elle ne ma pas abandonner. Juste, oublier mon image.

Robin qui senti la colère la stimuler, se leva. Elle posa délicatement sa douce main sur l'épaule de Tulo et lui sourit de son plus beau sourire. Le garçon empêcha courageusement ses larmes de couler et s'enfonça dans le profond regard intensément bleu marine de Robin.

- On va récupérer ta maman.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 4 : ZORO

_« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne fait rien comme ça ? Je suis pourtant sûr qu'il à envi de m'attaquer. Ce regard… Pourquoi, bon sang, ne fait-il rien ! Il a l'air puissant. Il ne fait que me fixer. Bon, je suis content que Luffy et l'autre con soient partis. Ca risque de prendre du temps. D'ailleurs… »_

- Oy ! Pourquoi tu ne les à pas empêcher de partir ? Je suis sûr que tu aurais pût, si tu avais voulu.

- C'est toi ma cible.

- Faux, tu as essayé de tuer Luffy tout à l'heur.

- Pas tout à fait. C'était ma compagne.

- Dans quel but ?

- Vous faire comprendre que vous n'étiez pas seul.

- Ca a marché.

_« J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas là croiser… Pourvu qu'ils aillaient bien. »_

- Ne t'inquiet pas. Elle ne va pas les réattaquer.

- Pourquoi ? _«I__l lit dans les pensées ! »_

- Ce ne sont pas les ordres.

- Ah ! Les ordres. Je déteste se genre de bouffon qui ne pense qu'aux ordres que ne leur dicte pas leur conscience mais d'un autre con qui se prend pour un Dieu.

Zoro entreprit enfin de passer à l'attaque. Il posa sa main gauche sur le Shusui... et s'arrêta. Il regardait ses pieds. Il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Mais pourquoi dont ? Si subitement ? Il tremblait. Il se sentait mal… Il avait chaud et un bruit lui perçait les oreilles.

- Que m'as-tu fait ? Dit-il difficilement.

Il ne lui répondit pas. Zoro prit sa tête dans ses mains et respirait difficilement. Il sentait le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il comprit qu'il perdait connaissance. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son adversaire qui n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle. Il tenait difficilement sur ses jambes. Le souffle court, il lutait pour ne pas perdre connaissance.

_« __C'est quoi ça… Ce bourdonnement…__Il résonne tellement en moi. Qu'est-ce que je fou bordel ! Reprend toi Zoro ! »_

- En…foi…ré…

Zoro se laissa tomber sur le sol. D'abord les genoux puis ses mains sur le sol. Il tremblait tellement, il avait si chaud. Sa sueur ruisselait sur son front et un peu partout ailleurs. Une grosse goutte roula de son front jusqu'à son menton, pour finalement s'échouer sur le sol. Il avait tellement envie d'hurler. La douleur de ce bourdonnement qui s'emblait augmenter de secondes en secondes.

_« Ce bourdonnement… Bordel… C'est plus un sifflement maintenant. Ca vient… de lui ? Comment ? Un fruit… du démon… ? Ahh… Ma tête est si lourde. Il est tellement plus fort maintenant ! Ce…foutu…bour…donne… »_

Il s'étala du tout son long sur le sol. Evanouit. Pour un moment.

Zoro avait perdu sans même avoir pu dégainer l'un de ses katana.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 1

- Sanji, pourquoi tu dis rien ?

- Je ne sais pas… Mais à mon avis se n'est pas cette armoire à glace qui t'as envoyé l'aiguille de tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchit Luffy ! Il est bien trop impressionnant pour employer une technique si…

- Si quoi ?

- Si… Féminine ?

Sanji réfléchit et pensa en effet que c'était une femme qui les avaient attaqué à se moment là. Un homme préfère combattre, montré sa puissance à son adversaire, voir les difficultés qu'il heurte tandis qu'une femme préfère tuer son adversaire vite et sans risque sa vie. Du moins, c'est se qu'il pensait.

- Tu ne trouves pas que le paysage a changé ?

- Si, les arbres deviennent plus grands et sont de couleurs qui dévient vers le rouge.

- C'est bizarre, on dirait le paysage qu'il y avait un peu plus à gauche de nous quand j'ai sauté pour voir l'île.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a plusieurs paysages dans cette île ?

- Oui, à notre gauche il y avait une sorte de Jungle et à notre droite, il y avait de la neige.

- Etrange… Mais pourquoi pas…

- Oui ! Il y a bien des îles dans le ciel alors !

- Ouais ! Ahahah…

Ils continuèrent leur chemin pendant encore longtemps. Ils étaient vraiment loin de la montagne. Mais ils s'en rapprochaient. Petit à petit.

- Tu ne trouve pas que Zoro en met d'un temps à revenir ?

- Bof ! Il a du se perdre cet imbécile.

- Ahah ! Ca lui ressemblerait bien !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 2

- Oy Brook tu le vois ?

- Non. Il ne nous suit plus.

- OUF !

Usopp, Chopper et Brook montait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures. Il avait semé Senma, le guerrier, dont ils ne connaissaient que l'apparence et le nom. Pas besoin d'en savoir plus pour comprendre qu'il est fort. Il était maintenant à 700 mètres du sol et voyais presque le sommet de ce mont. Plus que 300 mètre environ et se serai bon. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de quoi les attendaient une fois là haut mais pour rien au monde ils ne recroiseraient ne serai-ce que le regard de ce Senma.

Chopper avait senti que se type n'avait rien de normale. Peu être n'était- il même pas humain. Il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait plus le revoir de toute façon.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Si quelqu'un par se temps ensoleiller se promenait dans la forêt de l'île, il aurait peur être croiser une silhouette. Une silhouette assez grande pour effrayer les arbres. Une silhouette qui en portait une autre sur l'épaule. Inconsciente. Une silhouette portant une autre avec trois sabres.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 4**


	5. Il est où ! SUNNY !

**CHAPITRE 5 :**

**IL EST OÙ ? SUNNY !**

- Maître. Senma à réussi, ainsi que Harnet. Mais le gosse à échouer.

- Non. Il a fait se que MOI, j'avais prévu.

- Vous voulez dire…

- Exact, Yaku…Mmmh… Ah…AHAHAHAH !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 3

- Pff… C'est quand qu'on arrive ?

- Franky ! Ce n'est pas toi le gosse ici !

- T'as raison… C'est toi gamine…

- Tu me cherche ?

- AH ! Heu... Non, non, je…*PAF*

- Je préfère ça.

C'est ainsi que Robin, Nami, Tulo et un Franky en bouillit, continuèrent leur ascension de la montagne. Maintenant arriver à peu près à la moitié, ceux-ci en avaient vraiment marre de cette montagne. Robin questionna le jeune garçon sur le…enfin… Monsieur…La Mouche et le but qu'il s'était fixer. Elle n'avait pas eu de réponse. Le jeune garçon ne savait rien du plan de son ex-patron. Ex-patron, car le petit garçon était bien décider à récupérer sa maman.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 1

Luffy et Sanji était maintenant encerclés. C'est la fin… Ils sont perdus.

- AUTEUR DE MERDE, COMMENT ON PEU MOURIR FACE À DES MARIMOS COMME ÇA !

Bon OK. Ils ne sont pas perdu mais aux prisent avec des espèces d'oursins géants et ceux-ci étant verts, ils reconnurent, enfin, ça leurs faisaient penser à Zoro. Il y en avait douze maintenant. Ils n'étaient pas compliquer à battre, mais plus ils en viraient, plus ils en revenaient.

- Sanji ! On recommence !

- OK !

Donc, ils refirent, une fois de plus, l'attaque qui leur permettait d'en venir à bout. Sanji se mettait à courir en faisant des grands signes et en les insultants (ça le défoulait) et tout les Marimos Géants roulaient pour le rattraper. C'est à lors que Luffy entre en scène. Il attendait le bon moment pour leur mettre un bon coup de poing. Ils avaient remarqués que, malgré tout les piques que possédaient ces … Marimos Géant, il y avait un endroit où il en manquait un. Luffy avait donc largement la place de faufiler son poing. Un seul coup suffisait.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… PISTOLET!

Trois était immobile maintenant. Ils se stoppaient d'un coup. C'était simple.

Sanji, frustré, ne faisait que l'appât, il n'avait pas la jambe assez longue pour attendre le centre de ces choses. Un pique faisait peut-être la taille de Brook. Avec l'afro.

- Bon ! Ca suffit, j'en ai marre ! GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… GATALING GUN!

Maintenant les neuf autres ne bougeaient plus. Malgré tout, ils faillaient qu'ils se dépêchent. D'autre viendraient et il faudrait alors, tout recommencer. Ils se dirent que l'objectif était inchangé : la montagne et il fallait se dépêcher de l'atteindre. Enfin, c'est Sanji qui le lui dit et la réaction fut immédiate, chez le Capitaine.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo…

- Luffy ne me dit pas que… Pu…

- ROQUET !

- TAAAAAAAAA !

C'est ainsi que se termina la vie terrestre de Sanji.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la montagne. Ils étaient bien plus rapides comme ça, au moins. A condition que Sanji ne meure pas au moment de l'impact.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… FUSEN !

Après un atterrissage en douceur (pas l'avis de Sanji mais passons), ils s'agrippèrent à une petite plate forme. Elle était environ à 100 mètre du sol.

- Pas mal… On recom…

- LUFFYYYY !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 2

- CA Y EST, ON LA FAIT !

- Usopp, supeeeer…

- Ouf, j'ai crut que j'allais y laisser ma peau. Enfin même si je ne suis que d'os ! YOHO !

En effet. Usopp, Brook et Chopper étaient maintenant arrivés. Ils arrivèrent sur un pic…

- Désert ? Attend il est où, le Thousand Sunny !

- On a fait ça … Pour rien ?

- NON ! S'emporta Usopp et Brook, très déçu.

- Calmez-vous les gars.

- Chopper ?

- J'entends le vent. Il s'engouffre dans quelque chose. Il doit y avoir une entrée quelque part.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Aucun doute.

Tous regardèrent donc avec attention les alentours. Chopper se dirigea vers le pic, Usopp le suivit et Brook resta perplexe

_« C'est étrange, je n'ai jamais vu de montagne de la sorte. Depuis quand les montagnes ont une plate forme en leur sommet ? Depuis quand les montagnes ont une plate forme qui permet aux visiteurs de marcher tout aux tours de son sommet ? »_

- Brook ? Tu viens ? On a trouvé !

- Ah, bon… J'arrive !

Brook suivit donc son ami au long nez pour faire la moitie du tour du pic. C'était diamétralement opposé de là où ils étaient arrivés.

- Attendez. Je rêve… C'est un piège enfin !

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi, Brook ?

- Voyez-vous-même Chopper-san ! C'est… Une porte ! Nous sommes sur une montagne et il y a une porte d'entrée !

- C'est vrai que c'est louche. Mais on n'a pas le choix.

- Oui, Chopper a raison. Il commence à faire vraiment froid alors mettons nous à l'abri dans cette grotte.

- Justement Usopp-san. Nous somme sur une montagne pas devant une grotte, murmura Brook pour lui-même, mais continua de suivre ses compagnons.

Ils entrèrent donc dans la grotte et ils passèrent un long couloir éclairé de lampe torche.

- Qui peu bien habiter dans un endroit aussi glauque ?

- Le méchant !

Qui ? Qui avait dit ça ? Qui se trouvait là ? Ils passèrent, sur leur garde, l'entrée de la fin du couloir de la grotte. Ils étaient soufflés ! C'était creux ! Totalement creux. La montagne avait son sommet de creux.

- Qui ? Qui a dit ça ?

- Tiens. Un Tanuki qui parle !

- JE SUIS UN RENNE !

- Très bien, Monsieur le Renne ne vous fâchez pas. Et toi long nez, tu ne dit plus rien ? Aurais-tu perdu ta langue depuis la dernière fois ?

Usopp ne répondit pas. Il était trop occuper à regarder tout autour de lui.

C'était une pièce éclairée d'un immense lustre fixé au sommet de la montagne, enfin le sommet intérieur de la montagne. Sur tout les murs, qui formait un grand cercle, se trouvait des lampes torche, cela créait une atmosphère inquiétante. Si on avait du schématiser la montagne alors on aurait dessiné un « A ». Une montagne tout à fait ordinaire d'apparence extérieure mais en haut de son sommet, c'était creux.

Monsieur La Mouche se tenait sur le mur en face d'eux. En face de la seul entrée de la pièce. Enfin la seule à se qu'il pouvait voir. Il était assis sur un trône, le même que la dernière fois. Il n'y avait plus l'eau ni les marches de la dernière fois. A sa gauche et sa droite se trouvaient trois colonnes. Six en tout donc. Des colonnes qu'Usopp reconnaissait.

À la droite de Mr La Mouche, se trouvait la jeune femme qui les avait déjà attaqués. C'elle ci semblait si vide. Il en aurait eu même pitié, tellement son visage inspirait la tristesse et l'absence. En suite, il y avait un homme à la carrure de Luffy, qui se tenait sur une autre colonne. C'était la deuxième à sa droite. Enfin, la troisième était vide. Il n'y avait personne en son sommet.

À ça gauche, la première, il y avait Senma. Usopp frissonna en le reconnaissant. Surtout que le guerrier était assis à demi en tailleur le coude sur le genou et l'autre main en train de lui faire « coucou ». Tout ça avec un grand sourire. Il était complètement décontracté. La deuxième colonne n'était pas vraiment une colonne. Il y avait juste une marche qui rappelait les piliers. Une marche ronde elle aussi. Il n'y avait personne non plus. Ainsi que la troisième. Personne.

C'est à se moment là qu'Usopp se rendit compte que Brook lui parlait :

- Usopp-san, vous avez vu ?

- Quoi ?

- Le guerrier.

- Oui, ça j'ai vu ! Dit-il, paniqué, avec des genoux qui faisaient des claquettes.

- Comment est-il venu jusque là avant nous ?

- Tu sais quoi Brook, j'en m'en contre fiche ! Je veux juste partir et…s'arrêta-t-il.

- Quoi ? Usopp-san ?

Usopp, toujours avec les genoux en castagnette, s'avança de quelques pas.

- REND-NOUS NOTRE BATEAU !

- Heiiiin ? Dit-il lentement, d'une vois méprisante

Le regard glacial de Mr Mouche se posa sur un Usopp qui avait disparu derrière Chopper. Chopper qui maintenant poussa Usopp. Usopp qui poussa Chopper, qui poussa Usopp, qui poussa Cho…

- BRAVO ! Vous êtes les 1er à avoir put atteindre la première épreuve. Je vous félicite.

_« Hein ? Il nous félicite, c'est quoi ça ? Pourquoi il dit ça ? » _Pensa Usopp qui avait fini son tour de passe-passe avec Chopper.

- Qu'entendez-vous par 1er ? Questionna Brook.

- Oui, vos amis sont en route mais vous, vous êtes les grands gagnants.

- C'est-C'est vrai ? Se détendit Usopp.

- Oui bien sûr ! Bravo ! s'exclama Senma, en frappant des mains toujours avec son sourire.

- Et qu'est ce que l'on gagne ? demanda Chopper timidement.

- N'est ce pas évidant ?

- Heu…

- Vous gagnez… Le droit de MOURIR ! AHAH…

- Toujours ces phrases toute faites, pff… Le coupa Usopp, en se retournant vers ses amis.

- Toi, alors… Rugit Mr Mouche bouillant d'impatience et de honte. Tu seras le premier !

- QUOI ? S'exclama Usopp qui enfin le prenait au sérieux.

- Myo je t'en pris, à toi l'honneur.

- Très bien.

C'était la femme qu'Usopp avait remarqué par sa tristesse. Celle qui se tenait le plus proche de la droite de Mr La Mouche.

Elle descendit avec souplesse de sa colonne. Telle une louve. Elle marchait maintenant en direction d'Usopp. Il n'eu même pas le temps de quoi que se soit, que déjà la lame de Brook l'avait défendu. Il avait dégainé en une fraction de seconde et avait arrêté l'attaque de la femme qui, elle, se tenait toujours à plusieurs mètres. Il y eu un bruit de fer et se fut fini. Usopp pencha la tête et à ses pieds tremblant, il si trouvait trois aiguilles. L'attaque avait fusée.

- Moi vivant –bien que je sois déjà mort- Vous ne toucherez pas à mes Nakamas !

- Bro-Brook ! Merci !

- Une femme aussi belle que vous ne devrait pas faire des choses pareilles. Au lieu d'attaquer ce garçon, montrez-moi plutôt votre petite culote. Yoho !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 1

- Sanji ! Tu traine.

- Ta gueule ! Merdeux d'caoutchouc!

- AHAHA ! Allez, plus que…Mmm… On va dire quelques mètres !

- IL NOUS RESTE AU MOINS 800 MĒTRES !

- A bon…

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 3

- Pff… C'est quand qu'on-oui je sais, mais ça devient long, quand même.

- Ne vous en faite pas. Il ne nous reste, tout au plus, qu'une centaine de mètre.

- Tu vois Franky, enfaite t'es pire qu'un gosse.

Robin les écoutait se quereller ainsi depuis une bonne heure. Ça la distrayait. C'est ainsi qu'elle se rendit compte que les chamailleries de Zoro et Sanji lui manquait un peu. Ainsi que le sourire amuser de leur capitaine en les voyants se battre et en lâchant un _« Et bah ! Vous êtes en forme les gars ! Ahahah » _Elle en rigola malgré elle. Usopp, à côté qui compterai les points, un Chopper s'inquiétant en tant que médecin, Brook qui rigolerait avec ses _« YOHOHO ! »_ national, très connu et apprécié dans l'équipage.

- Robin ? Tu es avec nous ?

- Heu, oui, oui bien sûr…

- Oh, toi ! Tu pensais à un garçon !

- Ahahah… Ça se pourrait, oui.

- ROBIN !

Puis Robin qui c'était retourner fit de nouveau face au chemin. Plusieurs marches s'étendaient maintenant devant eux. Ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Et leur ascension qui avaient été jusque là périlleuse, se simplifiait empellement à l'approche de ces marches. Elle en informa ses compagnons de route.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 1

- C'EST QUOI ÇA !

- M'EN FOU, MONTE !

Notre duo, était maintenant attaquer par des centaines de petites bête. Celles-ci habitaient un nid que Luffy, par inadvertance, avait mis la main dessus et soigneusement écrasé. Cela aura eu au moins pour effet de leur donner des ailes.

- Si seulement Zoro était là, il les aurait toute coupés ces guêpes.

- Jamais là quand on a besoin de lui !

En moins de dix minutes, ils avaient fait la moitié du chemin.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 2

- GAVOTE BON AVANT !

Brook tel une flèche fendit les airs en direction de sa cible. Cible qui avait déclinée sa proposition de lui montré sa culote. Brook avait le bras droit tendu, le bras gauche derrière lui plié à 90° et les jambes écartées pour lui concevoir de bons appuis, la jambe droite était elle un peu plier pour vraiment avoir une forte impulsion. Bien que très rapide, cette attaque n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre sa cible. Elle se posa délicatement sur ces frêles fines jambes sur le sol un peu plus loin, et passa à son tour à l'attaque. Elle prit quatre aiguilles qu'elle avait coincées entre ses doigts et jeta l'attaque en direction Brook. Celui-ci avait facilement évité. Mais en direction de lui, derrière, il y avait ses amis. Brook ne comprit que trop tard les véritables intentions de son ennemi.

Chopper, suivant son instinct, avait pris une « Rumble Ball ».

- GUARD POINT !

Les huit aiguilles s'enfonça profondément dans l'épaisse fourrure de se dernier. Cette attaque avait été absorbée. La jeune femme n'avait pas bien comprit et avait baissée sa garde. Se qui permettait à Usopp d'attaquer à son tour.

- HISATSU… FIRE BIRD STAR !

Il avait armé, visé et tiré. Son projectile prenait la forme d'un oiseau de feu qui fonçait jusqu'à sa proie. De grandes flamme survendre alors, détruisant tout sur son passage. Soudain un grand vent se leva. Les flammes se dissipèrent et en son centre, il y avait Myo. Leur cible et ennemi qui fallait dorénavant ne pas sous-estimer.

- AHAHAH ! Continu Myo s'est vraiment distrayant !

- Tu va voir si c'est distrayant… murmura Usopp en armant un nouveau tire.

- HISATSU… ATLAS SUISEI !

Trois projectiles, en un seul tire, fonçait vers l'homme toujours assis sur son trône. Puis incompréhensiblement, les tires manquèrent leur cible. Usopp n'en revenait pas. Lui ? Il avait raté son tire. Non, impossible, c'est comme ci… Comme si Luffy disait non à la viande, Zoro retrouver son chemin, Sanji draguer un homme… Soudain cette image de Sanji en train de faire les yeux doux à un homme s'inscrivit dans sa tête. Il éclata de rire devant toute l'assistance.

- Tu trouve cela drôle, long nez ? Se demanda soudain l'homme viser plutôt.

- Oui, plutôt… Enfin, non, rien… Pouffa de rire Usopp. Il faut faire parti des gentils pour comprendre.

Il devait absolument se concentrer à nouveau et ne plus manquer sa cible. Il arma, visa et … Une légère brise se mis à souffler dans les cheveux brun du tireur. Il comprit qu'il « remanquerait » sa cible. La femme était sans doute la cause de son tire soit disant loupé. Il la mit dans sa ligne de mire et tira.

- HISATSU… ATLAS SUISEI !

De nouveau, il loupa sa cible. Un des projectiles allant en bas à droite, l'autre en haute à droite et le dernier à gauche. Cela formais une spiral.

- HORN POINT !

Chopper courut vers la femme avec ces puissantes cornes. Cette transformation lui offrait des bois gigantesques et tranchants. Pratique pour l'attaque.

- ROSEO COLLONADE !

Il chargea vers son ennemie. En bougeant la tête avec ces bois, cette attaque faisait beaucoup de dégât surtout contre plusieurs ennemis. Il ressemblait à un taureau prêt à embrocher son matador. La femme ne l'avait pas vu venir et n'évita l'attaque que grâce à son envole. Elle s'était élevée dans le ciel tel une plume bousculée par un poids lourd. Chopper ne s'arrêta pas là. Au contraire, il fonçait, de plus en plus rapidement, sur son adversaire véritable : Monsieur La Mouche.

Celui-ci n'avait pas bougé le moindre muscle pour tenter une quelconque fuite. Il se savait en sécurité. Un de ses hommes avait bougé. Il arrêta, sans même broncher, l'attaque du renne pirate en pleine accélération.

- Je m'appelle Yaku. Enchanter.

- Pas moi.

- Tant pis. Je ne te laisserai pas poser un seul de tes bois sur mon Maître.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

D'un autre côté, Brook faisait face à ladite Myo. Il fondit une nouvelle fois vers elle.

- POLKA REMISE !

Plusieurs coups étaient donc lancés. Nombreux, puissant, rapide, cette attaque était redoutable. Ce qui ne suffisait, pourtant pas, pour toucher la combattante. Elle s'envola une nouvelle fois dans les airs laissant Brook en plan. Usopp tenta d'en apprendre plus.

- Tu as un pouvoir d'un fruit du démon c'est ça ? Hurla-t-il.

- Oui.

- Le quel enfin ?

- À vous de trouver.

Usopp ne manquait pas d'imagination pourtant, mais la c'était le vide intersidéral. Il cogitait. C'est à lors qu'il repensa à son attaque de tout à l'heure. Puis, au moment où elle avait fait décoller lui et ses amis dans l'eau. Peut-être que… Il fallait qu'il soit fixé.

- HISATSU … ATLAS SUISEI !

- Encore cette attaque…

Et son attaque fit mouche. Au lieu de trois projectile il n'y en avait qu'un. Il s'était écrasé au pied de la belle. Ainsi, un nuage de farine s'éleva. On entendait une quinte toux se lever derrière se nuage.

- AHAHAH ! Je suis un tireur mais aussi…

Il se tut quelques secondes comme pour ménager son effet, puis poursuivit :

- UN SUPER MENTEUR !

La jeune femme vexer de s'être fait prendre par un tour aussi stupide, éleva fortement la puissance des vents qu'elle créait. C'est enfin qu'Usopp comprit.

- Brook ! J'ai comprit ! Le pouvoir de cette femme ! Son pouvoir est de crée de fort tourbions d'air !

- Ah… Je vois. Ça va être plus simple maintenant que l'on sait ! YOHO !

- Je ne crois pas, s'énerva la jeune femme.

Elle n'avait pas arrêtée ses vents, au contraire, celle-ci les intensifiant dangereusement. Cela créait maintenant une sorte de sphère autours d'elle. Brook, sûr de lui, fondit vers elle. Il commença une attaque qui ne se termina pas.

- HANAUTA SENSHOU…YAHA-

Cette attaque ressemblait au « Shishi Sonson » de Zoro. Il dégaine et rengaine en un seul mouvement. Passe de devant à derrière son ennemi en une impulsion. Cette attaque était sa meilleure. Et insuffisante une fois de plus. Son mouvement s'était arrêté au dégainé de sa lame. Il s'était anormalement élever dans les airs et était retombé lourdement près d'Usopp. Un Usopp à terre avec deux aiguilles enfoncées dans chacune de ses épaules.

Au même instant, Chopper se plaqua contre le mur près de ses amis. Inconscient. Un sourire illumina le terrifiant visage de son adversaire.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 1

- Pfiou ! Je crois qu'ils nous ont lâchés. Tu les vois Luffy ?

- Négatif ! Ils ont enfin abandonné, ils ont compris que nous étions plus forts.

- C'est surtout que nous sommes beaucoup plus en altitude. Ce n'est pas leur domaine à ces bestioles.

- Si tu le dit !

- T'as rien comprit hein ? Pff… Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je pose la question.

- AHAHAH ! Au faite, à ton avis, il nous reste combien de mètre ?

- Je dirais bien 400, au moins.

- Et, c'est bien ou pas ?

- J'en sais rien moi !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 3

- YAHOU ! Enfin…

- Mmmh… SUUUUPEEEER !

- Je suis, moi aussi, pas mécontente d'être arrivée.

Ils étaient arrivés à la plate forme. La porte du pic était directe devant eux. Après quelques méfiances de la part des pirates, le petit garçon intervint :

- C'est ici que se cache celui que l'on cherche.

- Bon et bien… On à pas le choix.

Ils marchèrent sur leur garde puis passa la porte déjà ouverte, des torches qui était allumés leur éclairaient bien le passage. Ils arrivèrent dans la salle principale. Ils furent soufflés de leur découverte. La montagne recueillait un vrai repère. Ils virent l'homme rechercher droit en face d'eux avec un sourire malsain sur les lèvres.

- Félicitation. Vous m'avez trouvés mais vous n'êtes pas le premier groupe à l'avoir fait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Il désigna se qui se trouvait derrière eux d'un geste non chaland de la tête. Ils se retournèrent donc. Chopper à leur gauche était par terre inconscient, Brook et Usopp gisait à leur droite.

- Les gars ! Cria Nami en se précipitant sur Usopp.

- Ca…va ! T'inquiète…

- Tu es en sang…

- Juste des égratignures… aux épaules. Méfit-toi… De la femme…. Elle… tourbions.

- Quoi ? Usopp ? USOPP !

Il perdit connaissance mais sa vie n'était pas en danger. Il avait juste besoin de temps pour récupérer. Nami se demandait se qu'il avait voulu dire. Elle se releva et fit fasse tout comme Robin et Franky à leur futurs adversaires. Ils se préparaient à attaquer. Tulo resta près de la petite peluche. Robin lui avait dit qu'il était le docteur de leur équipage alors il devait le surveiller. Dès qu'il sera de nouveau près à bouger, il pourrait soigner les deux autres.

- C'est toi qui les à attaquer.

- Oui, du moins mes sbires.

- Ok ! Donc c'est officiel, on va vous mettre la SUPER racler de ta vie !

Les Mugiwaras se mirent en position de combat. Deux de leurs ennemis descendirent des colonnes. Nami décida qu'elle leur laissait l'homme et qu'elle s'occuperait de la femme. Elle mit son climat tact en place et commença à courir. Et elle fit bien. La seconde d'après son adversaire avait lancée son venin. Trois aiguilles arrêtèrent leur course dans le mur. Nami hallucina. Elle n'avait rien vu.

Du côté de Franky et Robin, ça se passait bien. Robin contraint l'homme en face d'elle à ne plus bouger. Franky lui tira un boulet de canon et se fut fini.

- Déjà ?

- T'a raison… pfff, même pas drôle. Oy ! T'as pas mieux comme adversaire ?

- Mmmh ? Vous croyez vraiment que je m'entoure de moins que rien ?

Au moment d'après que Mr Mouche avait fini sa phrase, un mouvement se fit dans la fumer du boulet de canon de Franky. Une espèce de hyène s'y trouvait. Elle fonçait maintenant vers Robin. Trop surprise, elle ne pu empêcher la bête de lui mordre l'épaule gauche. Elle se retrouva sur le sol avec une bête qui refermait les crocs sur sa pauvre épaule lapidée. Franky envoya un bon coup de poing sur la bête qui se décida enfin à la lâcher. Franky la releva. Elle perdait beaucoup de sang mais elle était toujours consciente.

- Tu n'as pas honte ! S'attaquer à une femme !

- YAYAYAYAY ! On s'attaque toujours à la personne la plus forte avant de s'occuper des petites proies.

Franky se releva. Il avait déposé Robin près de Chopper contre le mur. Il se retourna lentement vers l'homme-bête.

- Alors comme ça pour toi je suis une… petite proie ?

- Exacte !

En prononçant se mot, la hyène fondit avec une vitesse incroyable sur Franky, qui lui remettait ses lunettes de soleil tranquillement. Avec un sourire carnassier, il enleva le gant de sa main et au dernier moment de la course de son adversaire, il envoya son lourd poing sur la gueule de la bête qui couina sous le choc du poing et du sol sur lui.

- Tu pourras maintenant me voir comme une SUPER proie. Enfin, il est trop tard pour ça maintenant.

Bien que la hyène soit forte, le coup de poing monstrueux de Franky lui avait fait perdre connaissance pour un bon bout de temps. Il reprit forme humaine. Franky le souleva avec facilité et l'envoya au pied de Mr La Mouche. Et il fit sa pose spéciale victoire. Il rejoignit ses bras pour ne faire qu'une seul étoile de ses deux bras et cria un « SUPER » envers son ennemi. Au même moment, une femme passa à travers la pièce. Et cette femme n'était pas rousse.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Après l'attaque des trois aiguille dont Nami n'avait absolument rien vu, elle prit conscience que son adversaire n'était pas aussi faible que son apparence le laissait croire. Elle courait toujours, elle s'arrêta néanmoins quand elle était assez loin de l'autre combat. Elle fit face à la jeune femme.

- Je te le dit tout de suite je ne serai pas douce.

- Cela tombe bien, moi non plus.

- C'est parti !

Nami couru vers son adversaire avec un des bouts de son Climat tact qui partait et tournais.

- SWING ARME !

Cette attaque consiste à frapper son adversaire par le bout du Climat tact en foudre. Cela est très efficace et à déjà fait c'est preuve face à de nombreux adversaire. Nami s'apprêtait à la frapper quand une soudaine bourrasque se leva. Elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres de sa cible qui elle n'avait pas bougée. Elle comprit se que voulait dire Usopp à se moment là. _« Méfit-toi… De la femme. Elle… tourbions. »_ Elle comprit en voyant un petit nuage de poussière aux pieds de celle-ci et de tourner autour d'elle. Elle créait des vents. Nami se releva, concentré sur la tache qu'elle devait faire.

- COOL BALL !

Elle créait une atmosphère plus fraiche dans le but de crée une dépression.

- Le vent se lève !

- Tu trouve cela drôle peu être ?

- Un peu… Mais sache que mes prévisions sont TOUJOURS parfaite.

Myo en avait marre de cette fille un peu trop bavarde. Et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, elle voulu donc en finir vite. Elle lui envoya huit aiguilles. Nami n'ayant rien vu encore une fois, se les tous prit. Elle resta à genoux pour finir son attaque.

- Pourquoi n'utiliserais-tu pas tes vents si tu en es si fière.

- Comme tu voudras.

Un vrai tourbions de vent se dirigea vers Nami toujours à terre à cause des aiguilles qui c'étaient fichées dans ses jambes.

- C'EST PARTI !

Un autre vent alla percuter celui qui c'était lever en premier. La combattante n'en revenait pas. Ses vents s'était retournés contre elle et maintenant elle était propulsée dans les airs. Sa tête alla percuter lourdement la colonne.

- Tes tourbions sont puissants mais facile à trouver leur sens de rotation pour une personne comme moi. Il fallait juste que j'envoie MES vents justes un peu plus puissants dans le sens inverse des tiens pour que tout s'annule contre toi. VITOIRE !

- MAMAN !

- T'inquiet. J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit, je ne l'ai pas blessée mais elle dort.

- C'est elle… ta mère ? Dit faiblement Robin entrain de se faire soigner par Chopper.

- Oui !

Robin sourit, il avait l'air tellement fier de l'avoir pour mère. Chopper qui avait enfin fini de bander l'épaule de Robin se dirigea vers Usopp. Il avait repris connaissance depuis quelques minutes. Il eu droit à deux gros pansement. En un instant son cas fut vite soigner, il se dirigeât donc vers Nami.

- Je suis content de vous voir tous ici et en assez bonne forme. Yoho !

- Tu veux rire ! On est en SUPER bonne forme.

- Oya, oya ! Plus pour très longtemps, malheureusement pour vous.

- Se-Sen-Senma ! Bafouilla Usopp.

- C'est qui lui ?

- Moi, Senma, je suis descendu pour vous tuer.

- Et si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes projets ?

- Dans se cas tu vas les **subir**, mes « projets ».

- Fait gâfe Franky, il est super rapide !

- SUPER rapide tu dis ? C'est se que l'on va voir.

Franky leva son bras droit vers son nouvel ennemi.

- STRONG RIGHT !

Sa main parti avec puissance accrocher à une grosse chaine. Elle partie pour elle frapper… Le sol.

- Où est-ce que tu vise là ?

- Quoi !

Il souriait. Senma se trouvait derrière Franky. Le cyborg se trouvait avec une lame sur la gorge. Il n'avait vus d'aucun de ces mouvements. Il pensa à se situation plus que fâcheuse mais il fut tiré ses pensé par une explosion gigantesque. Le mur à leur gauche explosa. Pour une raison encore inconnu.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

EQUIPE 1

- Sanji… C'est quand qu'on arrive.

- Tu me fais chier, gomme à la con. Il nous reste environ 200 mètres.

- QUOI ! T'EN QUE ÇA !

- PEU ETRE, J'EN SAIS RIEN MOI !

- Ahh…

Et ils montèrent encore et encore. Sanji et Luffy commençaient sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette histoire.

- Luffy ! Pourquoi tu t'arrête.

- J'en ai marre, c'est tout.

- Comment ça « c'est tout » je ne veux pas moisir ici aller dépêche.

- Shishishi ! C'est toi qui l'as dit !

- Quoi ?

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… ROQUET !

Bien sûre avant de s'envoyer dans les airs, Luffy avait enroulé son bras autour de la taille de Sanji. Au plus grand désespoir de se dernier, il décolla en vitesse avec son fou de Capitaine. Les 200 mètres furent vite comblés. Même un peu trop vite. Ils avaient maintenant dépassés le sommet de la montagne.

- LUFFY ! COMMENT ON S'ARRETE !

- COMME SI JE LE SAVAIS ! AHAHAH !

- ARGH !

Bien sûr, quand on monte… il faut toujours descendre. Ils se dirigeaient en plein sur la montagne. Le choc fut terrible. Ils avaient perforés le sommet de la montagne. Luffy se releva en premier. Il regarda autour de lui puis se mis à rire.

- AHAHAH ! OUF ! Ça ne c'est pas trop mal passer en faite.

- Luffy pauv' CON !

- AIE ! MAIS SANJI ! ME FRAPPE PAS COMME CA !

- Pourquoi je ne devrais pas d'abord ?

- C'est grâce à moi que l'on a fini d'escalader la montagne.

- Bouaif…

- On ne vous dérange pas j'espère.

Sanji et Luffy se retourna vers la voix et à leur plus grande surprise…

- AH ! MONSIEUR LA MOUCHE !

- QUOI ? C'EST QUOI SE NOM !

- Le tiens !

- QUOI !

- NAMI-SWAN ! ROBIN-CHWAN ! QUI VOUS A BLESSER !

- Ce n'est rien Sanji-kun.

- SUUURMEEENNT PAAAAAS !

- Qu'est ce que tu as, belle blonde ?

Sanji tourna avec rage la tête vers la personne qui avait prononcés ces mots. Il vit Franky menacer par un sabre. Il se calma en voyant le regard sans faille de l'homme qui menacer son ami. _« Il est fort »_ Pensa-t-il.

- Qui est tu ?

- C'est plus poli de dire son nom avant de demander celui des autres.

- Sanji.

- Senma. Enchanter.

Il lui souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis, il lâcha Franky. Sanji se mit en garde. Franky se recula. Peu importe, le guerrier était déjà loin, il était sur sa colonne.

- Qu'est ce que tu fou ! Cria Sanji, plus que surpris par cette réaction.

- Viens te battre si t'es un homme ! S'insurgea Luffy.

- Je suis navré mais je ne serai pas votre adversaire. Harnet le sera.

- Harnet ?

Senma souriait toujours. Il leva son bras vers le mur, il le pointait du doigt. Soudain une silhouette se dessina. Nami, Usopp, Chopper, Brook, Franky, Sanji, Robin et Luffy regarda cette masse se rapprocher d'eux. Il portait quelque chose qu'il semblait reconnaitre.

- ZORO ! S'écrièrent alors les huit Mugiwaras.

- AHAHAH ! Bien Harnet, pile au bon moment. Et oui, votre ami à lamentablement perdu contre mon combattant.

- Quoi ? S'énerva Sanji, incrédule.

Luffy resta de marbre face à cette nouvelle. Ses yeux cacher par son chapeau ne cachait pas son sourire qui s'étirait de plus en plus. Il laissa échapper un « shishishi » de se sourire.

- Cela te fait rire Chapeau de paille.

- Oui.

- Ah oui, et on peu sav-

Harnet s'écroula à se moment. Zoro qui était porté sur son épaule peu de temps avant, était maintenant dans les airs avec un coude tacher de sang. Il se posa avec souplesse sur le sol en face de ses amis qui étaient surpris de se revirement de situation. Il se retourna ensuite avec son légendaire sourire de tueur vers La Mouche.

- Ah ! Qui crois-tu qui ai perdu ?

- Qu- Harnet ! Je croyais avoir eu un rapport concernant TA victoire !

- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Il était pourtant inconscient !

- Exacte. J'ai vraiment perdu contre toi…Mais ! Tu t'es fait avoir.

- Comment ça ?

- Je me suis laissé m'emmener sans broncher car je savais que tu allais voir ton « maître » et donc que tu me conduirais jusqu'à lui ainsi que près…

Zoro regarda les environs.

- Le Sunny ? Il est où ?

- Ah ! C'est vrai !

Luffy mécontent regarda avec empressement les environs.

- Oy ! Il est où le Sunny ? dit Luffy en s'adressant à La Mouche

- Peu être ici… Ou peu être pas… Qui sait ?

- T'es con toi !

- COMMENT !

- Il est où notre bateau… s'énerva Franky.

- Rend le nous. Dit froidement Nami.

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être perdu…

- Tu commence à sérieusement me chauffer toi. Dit Usopp, plus énervé qu'il ne le paraissait.

- Tu as intérêt de nous le redonner maintenant et peu être qu'on te laissera la vie sauve. Dit Sanji en allumant une clope.

- Pourquoi vous tenez tellement à cette épave ?

- Epave ? Répéta Robin, incrédule et colérique.

- Epave ! Ajouta t-il avec force.

Luffy à bout de nerfs, envoya son poing dans la figure de Mr La Mouche.

- IL EST OÙ ? SUNNY-GO !

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 5**

LUFFY : Il est vraiment trop con « Mou-mouche » !

NAMI : Pour une fois je suis d'accord, il à intérêt de nous rendre le Sunny en tout cas.

SANJI : Mellorine d'amour tu as tout à fait raison !

FRANKY : Il a dit que c'était une épave.

CHOPPER : Plusieurs fois en plus !

USOPP : J'espère qu'il ne la pas endommager.

ROBIN : Peut-être est-il au fond de l'eau cribler de boulet de canon ?

NAMI : Ne dit pas des trucs si morbides, Robin !

ZORO : (froid) IMPARDONNABLE.

LUFFY : (chaud) On va lui faire la peau…

FRANKY : (bouillant) Et avec le sourire en plus…

SANJI : Et avec un plaisir que je ne vais pas essayer de dissimuler…

TOUS : ON VA TA BOTTER LE CUL !


	6. Recherche insecticide désespérément !

**CHAPITRE 6 :**

**RECHERCHE INSECTICIDE DESEPEREMENT !**

Un silence tomba. Après que le poing de Luffy ait percuté le visage de Monsieur Mouche, tout le monde, incrédule, le fixa. Il n'avait même pas bougé un cil sous le choc pourtant titanesque. Luffy souri. Il n'était pas que stupide, il était aussi fort.

- Votre bateau ? Il faudra me battre pour que vous le receviez.

- Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça ! C'est simple.

- Tu crois, Chapeau de Paille ?

- Non. J'en suis sûr.

- En tout cas, rien ne c'est passer comme je l'avais prévu.

Robin était en sueur. Une grosse fièvre l'avais prise. La soignant pourtant avec soin, Chopper lui avait formellement interdit de prendre part aux combats à venir. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'écouter attentivement tout ce qui se passait.

- Que voulez vous dire par : Ce que j'avais prévu.

- Simple jeune femme. Vos groupes n'ont pas été faits sans y réfléchir. Je les ai faits avec soin.

- Tu sais réfléchir, toi ! Dit Luffy, en se curant allégrement le nez.

- BIEN SUR ! Bref ! J'ai créé trois groupes. Un groupe Fort. Composer de Chapeau de paille, cheveux vert, et le blond. Un Groupe de peureux : Long nez, Monsieur Le Renne, et le type flippant. Le dernier groupe étant baser sur l'intelligence : Les deux femmes et malgré lui, le cheveu bleu.

- Pourquoi « malgré lui » ? S'insurgea Franky.

- Car je ne savais pas où te mettre. Tu n'es ni fort, ni peureux, ni intelligeant. Alors-

- WEPONS LEFT !

Il évita avec faciliter le boulet de canon.

- T'inquiet Franky, on va lui faire sa peau. Dit Zoro en sortant un de ses katanas.

- Attend ! Pourquoi avoir créé des groupes comme ça ! Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

- C'est la que tu te trompe jolie rousse.

C'est là qu'il avait expliqué sont plan à nos Mugiwara qui n'en revenait qu'un imbécile pareil ai pensé à tout ça. Il avait bien caché son jeu.

Tout d'abord, le groupe 1 (les forts) avait été placé le plus loin de la montagne. Pour leur faire perdre du temps les déboussoler et les fatiguer. Ils n'étaient pas non plus sensés aussi vite, se diriger vers la montagne. Mais c'est là que Mr M. avait été surpris. Même s'il n'avait pas le bon but, il avait quand même décidé de se diriger vers la montagne. Il avait eu de la chance une fois de plus. Il les avait enfin forcé à se séparer grâce à Harnet. Sachant qu'ils étaient forts, ils ne se seraient pas attarder tout les trois sur un adversaire. Ils se seraient donc séparer. Pensant que se sera Sanji qui resterait combattre Harnet, il avait prévu que Zoro se perde pendant l'attaque des Marimos Géants. Ensuite que tout les trois de leur côté se dirigent vers la montagne. Ils seraient séparément et seraient sans doute plus fatigué donc plus faciles à tuer.

Le groupe 2 (les peureux) rimait aussi avec rapide. Il les avait mis dans la partie de l'île la plus dangereuse pour les inciter à prendre le chemin de la montagne pour se mettre à l'abri. Même si ceux-ci ayant mis plus de temps que prévu à prendre la direction de la montagne, ils avaient bien réagit à la rencontre de l'épéiste Senma. Celui-ci était juste là pour leur faire prendre la bonne direction. En aucun cas les combattre. Ils devaient arriver les premiers à la montagne pour les battre facilement sans l'aide extérieur de leurs autres amis.

- Cela n'aurait pas été sportif ! AHAHAH !

- Ainsi que de mettre Luffy, Sanji-kun et Zoro directement seul sur l'île.

- Pas sportif ainsi que pas drôle ! Tu comprends vite jolie rousse.

- Comment tu appelle Nami-san toi !

- Et pour nous alors ? Demanda faiblement Robin.

Enfin, le groupe 3 (les intelligents) avait été mis ensemble pour une simple raison. Ils seraient les premiers à emprunter la bonne voie. Mais pour ça, il fallait quand même les ralentir afin qu'ils n'arrivent pas avant ou en même temps que le groupe 2. Donc un climat difficile avait joué son rôle. Malgré tout, il fallait un peu plus les ralentir car le groupe 2 trainait. C'est la que Tulo avait son importance.

- On a été manipulé jusqu'au bout.

Sanji ayant prononcé ses mots, abattu l'équipage. Il bouillait. Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles. Lui et ses amis avaient plongé la tête la premier dans tous les pièges. Tout l'équipage avait le gout amer de ceux qui se sont fait avoir en beauté. Ils s'en voulaient tous.

- Mais il à fallut que cet épéiste reste « combattre », si je puis dire, Harnet.

- Désoler, je ne fait jamais se qu'on me dit.

- Il n'empêche que tu n'a pas fait long feu contre lui. AHAHAH !

Zoro ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Il se souvenait de se pseudo combat dont il ne comprenait toujours pas le sens. Tous le regardèrent perplexe et une pointe d'inquiétude dans le regard. LUI avait perdu ? Très étrange, autant que surprenant. Ils devraient plus se méfier de ces adversaires maintenant qu'il savait que l'un d'eux pouvait surpasser leur épéiste. Luffy s'approcha de Zoro. Il posa doucement sa main sur son épaule, son sourire n'ayant jamais quitté son visage.

- Zoro.

Il rouvrit les yeux. Croisa le regard rassurant de son capitaine. Pendant une seconde le doute s'était emparé de lui. Mais il parti plus vite qu'il n'était venu quand il vit le regard et le sourire de son capitaine. Il se senti bien mieux et repris une total assurance. Dégaina son katana et le pointa en direction de Harnet.

- Oy le gros, je ne serai pas ton adversaire mais Lui, il le sera.

- Moi ? Demanda Luffy un peu surpris que son épéiste se détourne d'un combat.

- Non, Lui !

Il se tourna vers ses 7 amis qui le dévisageaient surpris. Surtout un dont le katana de l'homme aux cheveux verts le pointait. Sa coupe afro se dressa.

- MOI !

- Bien sûr. T'en es capable !

- Pourquoi lui ? demanda Harnet toujours aussi indifférent.

- Lui aussi se bat avec le SON !

Harnet pour une fois paru avoir un sentiment se peindre sur son visage. La surprise. En une minute de combat cet épéiste avait compris la nature de son pourvoir.

Il émettait des ultras sons qu'il avait produit pendant leur discutions et continuer quand Zoro avait commencé à se sentir mal. Un bruit insoutenable et perçant cinglait le cerveau et les muscles de tout le corps de l'adversaire visé, produisant ainsi de la douleur ainsi que de la chaleur, se qui avait pour conséquence la perte de connaissance immédiate.

Brook courut vers Zoro et Luffy.

- Zoro-san ! S'il vous a battu, comment MOI je pourrais le battre ?

- J'ai beau être fort, il y a certain domaine où je n'excelle pas. Je ne sais pas cuisiner.

Sanji tilta.

- Je ne sais pas lire des anciennes écritures.

Robin tilta.

- Je ne sais pas tirer à distance.

Usopp tilta.

- Je ne sais pas construire de très beaux bateaux.

Franky tilta.

- Je ne sais pas soigner les autres.

Chopper tilta.

- Je ne sais pas naviguer.

Nami tilta.

- Et il sait se perdre ! Dit joyeusement Luffy.

- La ferme !

- Zoro-san

- Je ne suis pas en mesure de le battre. Toi oui. J'ai confiance en toi sac d'os.

- Oui, moi aussi.

- Zoro-san, Luffy-san.

Si c'est deux là lui faisait confiance alors, comment pourrait-il se défiler. Perdre ? Hors de question !

Tout le monde réfléchissait à la tirade de Zoro. Nami, Usopp et Sanji se remémorèrent le moment où Luffy avait dit à peu près la même chose à Arlong-Park. Tous étaient maintenant persuadés qu'ils avaient agit aux mieux à chaque instant. Ce qui eu pour effet de les remettre sur pied avec un moral d'acier à toute épreuve.

C'était le but de Zoro d'avoir dit tout ça. Lui qui n'était pas doué pour parlé, c'était, pour une fois, exprimé avec force et conviction, pour encourager ses amis.

Soudain un claquement sec fit vibre les parois de la pièce. Harnet, bras en crois, debout, avait frappé des mains comme si il avait voulu écraser un moustique. Cela créa une onde de choc surpuissante. Nos Mugiwara se prirent cette onde de pleine face. Franky, Sanji, Luffy, Zoro et Brook, les seuls debout, se mirent à genoux. Le choc avait été d'une force qu'ils défaillir. Robin cria et perdit connaissance. Nami, Usopp, Chopper et le jeune garçon se tinrent la tête avec force pour empêcher celle-ci d'exploser.

Brook se releva et regarda d'un air méchant l'homme qui les avait fait souffrir. Il s'élança avec conviction sur son adversaire.

Remis difficilement du choc, c'est à se moment là que Zoro dégaina et attaqua Mr M. Il n'en fut rien. Il fut bloqué avec force par Senma qui avait bougé en une fraction de seconde ne permettant pas à Zoro de faire un seul pas.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon adversaire.

- Je suis Senma. Je suis enchanter de te rencontré.

- Moi de même.

Tout les deux disparurent et réapparurent plus loin, tout les deux, deux katanas aux mains, ceux-ci entrechoqués pour attaquer l'adversaire et protéger leur possesseur.

- Pff… Et nous, on fait quoi ? S'indigna Sanji, qui n'avait pas d'adversaire.

- Oh, ne t'inquiet pas, j'ai tout se qu'il faut pour te divertir.

A ce moment là, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. La colonne la plus proche de Sanji c'était écrouler. Sanji fut surpris mais pas assez pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il prit de bon appuis et sur ses gardes, il regardait l'épais nuage de fumer se former. Soudain des balles jaillir. Sanji les évita de justesse mais avec faciliter. Franky regardait ça avec attention. Il remit ses lunette de soleil en place et déconcerté regarda le nouvel ennemis qui faisait face au cuisinier.

La colonne était enfaite un robot à 8 pattes et aux extrémités de chacune d'elles, on décelait une promesse de mort irréfutable. Franky s'approcha de Sanji :

- On se le fait ?

- C'est parti pour la boite de conserve !

- AIH ! Pourquoi tu me dis ça !

- Je ne parlais pas de toi mais de cette araignée !

- Ah ! J'avais SUPER pas compris mon frère !

- Ouais bon ce n'est pas grave. On y va ou pas ?

- YOSH !

Ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme sur le robot araignée qui lançait une nouvelle rafle de balle.

De loin, Mr. Mouche regardait ça d'un sourire amuser.

- Il se débrouille pas mal tes amis Mugiwara !

- Bien sûr, ils sont forts.

- Malheureusement pas assez pour les battre tous.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Mmm… Tout bien réfléchit peu être que Harnet pourrait perdre mais mon robot d'attaque géant jamais.

- Moi aussi j'ai un robot SUPER puissant à mes côté.

- Oui, bien sûr… Quant à Senma, il n'a jamais perdu un seul combat de toute sa vie c'est un tueur surdoué qui ne perdra pas contre ton épéiste à deux balles.

- Shishishi ! Zoro est l'homme qui deviendra le meilleur épéiste au monde, je ne m'en fait pas pour lui.

- Et bien tu as vivement tord.

C'est alors que le poing de Luffy fusa une nouvelle fois vers le visage de son adversaire. Qui n'était plus là. Il était désormais sur une des colonnes qui ne tarda pas à exploser sous un autre coup de Luffy. Il était maintenant à la gauche de Luffy, à une distance raisonnable. Ils souriaient tout les deux.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Cette armoire à glace était très lente et Brook très rapide. Il avait un énorme avantage sur lui, mais fallait encore qu'il soit capable de l'approcher. Brook entendit un sifflement dans les orifices qui lui servait d'oreille, _« C'es__t sans doute l'attaque qui avait__ battu Zoro-san. »_ Il devait contrer et très vite. Il sauta alors dans les airs, tourna sur lui-même et se protégea d'une sorte de tornade qui dévia les ondes soniques qui l'attaquaient. Une fois à terre et derrière son adversaire il pu enfin attaquer :

- GAVOTE BON AVANT !

Cette attaque fit une large blessure dans le dos d'Harnet. Il vacillât sous le choc mais sa carrure trop imposante pour être inquiété de cette blessure, il riposta. Il mit ses main un crois et frappa. C'était la même attaque que tout à l'heure, mais si avant il visait plusieurs personnes, là il ne visait que Brook. Les ondes étaient plus concentrées. Brook sauta une nouvelle fois en l'air. Retomba in extremis sur une colonne près de lui. Il fixa son adversaire qui en faisait autant. Brook allait sauter de son perchoir quand celui-ci explosa avant. Il faillit tomber mais ses reflexes pris le dessus et atterri sur les pieds.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passer ? C'est lui… ou ?

Il se retourna. Dans le mur, encastré, se trouvait un de ses amis. Brook voulut l'aider mais soudain il entendit un sifflement. Un sifflement permettant la mort. Il se retourna et Harnet était là, près de lui, les bras en crois. Il les referma sur le crâne de Brook.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

C'était un adversaire bien plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait. Il arrivait tout juste à parer les assauts de plus en plus nombreux. Hors de question d'essayer une attaque pour l'instant. Tel deux danseurs, ils dansèrent une valse mortelle. Le premier à se faire toucher serai mort. Soudain la valse s'arrêta. Zoro et Senma étaient l'un en face de l'autre. Immobile. Tous les deux entrains de stopper l'attaque de l'autre. Chaque muscle de leur corps bandés au point de les faire souffrir. À se choc, une onde se répercuta sur toute la salle. Distrayant les autres combattants justes une fraction de seconde.

- Oya, oya. Pas mal, cheveux verts.

- Mon nom est Zoro.

- Très bien, Zoro-chan. En tout cas merci, je pense enfin avoir l'occasion de me distraire un peu. Voyons voir de quoi tu es vraiment capable.

Senma et son éternel sourire, sauta en arrière, il était à plusieurs mètres de Zoro. Ce dernier en profita non pour souffler mais pour attaquer.

- ONI GIRI !

Il combla l'espace qui le s'éparais de son ennemi en une impulsion. Ses katanas au lieu de trancher de la peau, tranchèrent l'air. Il avait esquivé et n'avait rien vu. Il était vraiment rapide. L'épéiste le chercha de yeux et… Un, deux…non trois, voir quatre… Oula ! Plein de Senma était maintenant tout autour de lui. Il courait si vite que cela faisait la parfaite illusion qu'il était plusieurs à l'entourer. Zoro ne bougea plus, il ferma les yeux se concentrant un maximum pour pouvoir esquiver le moment venu. Il attendit se qui lui semblais des heures puis, il senti l'impulsion plus net de pied de son adversaire. Il allait attaquer. Senma fondit sur lui dans le dos. Il allait le tuer.

- TATSUMAKI !

Zoro tourna rapidement sur lui-même et Senma fut stopper et obliger de reculer. Sa lame n'avait été qu'à quelques centimètres de la nuque de Zoro. Et voilà qu'il devait reculer pour ne pas subir de dégât. Enervé, il se retira. La tornade qu'avait créée Zoro s'arrêta. Il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Senma. Un regard d'or contre un regard ébène. Leurs esprits se percutèrent.

- Pas mal Zoro-chan.

- Pas trop mal non-plus, Sen-chan !

Ils sourirent et recroisèrent le fer avec plus de violence que les dernières fois.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Cette araignée robot était vraiment forte. Franky et Sanji avait beau lui tourner autour de façon toutes différentes, elle parvenait à contré et à les attaquer.

- FRESH FIRE !

Le cracha de flammes s'échoua sur une des pattes du robot. Franky plongea à sa droite pour éviter que la même patte ne le transperce. Une autre de ses 8 pattes alla en direction de Franky qui était toujours au sol. Une position plus que vulnérable. Il se prépara à recevoir le choc.

- VEAU SHOT !

Sanji frappa. La patte dévia complètement sa trajectoire, elle loupa Franky. Tout comme Zoro et Senma, Franky, Sanji et ce monstre dansèrent un ballet plutôt dangereux. Si Sanji attaquait, l'araignée contrait et frappait, puis Franky le protégeait. Si Franky attaquait, le même scénario se répétait. Ils étaient coincés et petit à petit les deux pirates n'osèrent plus attaquer. Cela les mettait dans une situation plus que délicate. Désespéré, ils ne faisaient qu'esquiver. Mais ils se fatiguèrent vite et Sanji perdis une seconde de son attention face au violent choc du combat de Zoro. Cette seconde perdue se répercuta sur son combat. La patte de l'araignée lui fit traverser la salle. Il alla percuter un poteau où il lui semblait avoir vu Brook et s'écrasa contre le mur opposer à son combat.

- SANJI ! S'enquit Franky de voir son partenaire s'envoler de la sorte.

Il n'avait pas put le protéger cette fois ci, mais il lui offrit peut-être une chance d'attaque. Il la saisit. Il inspira longuement et expira en direction des pattes de son ennemi. Une rafale de clous alla s'écraser sur plusieurs pattes. Malgré la rapidité de l'attaque, le robot protégea ses pattes grâce à sa carapace mobile qui bougeai à son grée sur ses pattes et son noyau. C'était les parties de la colonne qui lui servait de bouclier.

- Et merde… Cracha Franky.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_« Les gars ! Je vous en pris ! Reprenez-vous ! Argh ! Voilà que Sanji-kun se fait toucher maintenant. Et Robin qui ne se réveille pas. Je vais peut-être être forcé de les aider. Chopper à beau être fort, il est préoccuper par Robin mais il a l'air de vouloir intervenir. Usopp je ne pense pas qu'il soit en état non plus. Ses bras on été touchés par la femme de tout à l'heure. Ah ! Bordel et Zoro qui est encerclé maintenant. Et Luffy ? Il frappe mais cela n'a pas l'air d'inquiété l'autre imbécile. Il n'arrive pas à le toucher… Ah ! »_

- BROOK !

_« C'est pas vrai ! Lui aussi maintenant. Argh ! L'armoire à glace me regarde maintenant… J'aurait mieux fait de me taire ! Je fais quoi ? Je fui ? Mais je n'arrive pas à me lever ! *GLOUPS* »_

- BROOK !

_« Ah ! Usopp l'a vu lui aussi. »_

- Usopp on fait quoi maintenant, il arrive…

- Nami…

- Quoi ?

- J'ai été ravi de te connaitre.

_« PAUVRE IMBECILE ! »_

- NE DIT PAS ÇA !

_« Brook s'est relevé… Il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien… Enfin peut-être… Un squelette ne va jamais bien ! Ah ! J'oubliais ! Et Franky ! Ah…non… »_

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_« C'est dangereux pour mes oreilles. Même si je n'en ai pas… Yohoho… Ce n'est pas le moment… »_

Brook, à terre, est sonner et il y a de quoi. L'attaque là soufflé. Malgré tout, il entendit une voix l'appeler. La voix de Nami. Il regarda dans sa direction. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Harnet se dirigeait vers elle mais aussi vers Usopp, le jeune garçon, Chopper et Robin. Son nom lui parvient une nouvelle fois à ses oreilles. Il se releva. Difficilement, mais le fit. Il ne devait pas abandonner, tout le monde comptait sur lui et surtout il ne devait pas gâcher la confiance que son ami épéiste et que son capitaine avaient placés en lui. Il sortit son violon de son afro et courra devant Harnet qui stoppa sa marche.

- Encore debout.

- Tu joues très mal, ta musique n'est pas agréable pour les oreilles d'un musicien comme moi. Ecoute plutôt MA musique.

Il dégaina et se servi de son épée comme archet pour son violon et il prononça solennellement la mis à mort de son ennemi.

- NEMURI UTA !

Soudain, un son doux et fort, sorti des cordes de son violon. Harnet n'eu pas le temps de réagir et fut frapper de cette douce mélodie que ses oreilles prirent plaisir à écouter. C'était doux, agréable, reposant, chaud et comme sucré pour ses papilles. C'est comme si ses cinq sens était toucher par cette mélodie. Il se laissa plonger, couler, noyer dans le son qu'il entendait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien. Voulant que se moment dure à jamais, il ferma les yeux comme pour laisser son cerveau imaginer un beau paysage où il aurait pu se cacher pour ne jamais revenir. Un paysage aussi beau que cette musique. Sans prévenir, son estomac et son torse le brula, il rouvrit les yeux, regarda, sourit, puis s'écroula. Il remercia intérieurement le squelette qui lui avait offert une mort si douce et agréable.

Brook rengaina.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Son dos lui faisait si mal. Ainsi que son ventre. Cette foutue araignée l'avait bien eu. Elle l'avait frappée alors qu'il avait été distrait par cet imbécile d'épéiste bon qu'à l'énervé. Il se hissa à la force de ses bras sur le mur où il prit appuis pour ne pas flancher de nouveau. Il vit Brook lui aussi se relever et protéger sa douce Nami-san. C'est vrai, il devait la protéger lui aussi. Mais elle avait beau être fait de métal, cette araignée lui foutait les jetons. Ces alors qu'il repensa à Zoro qui se moquait de lui dans la forêt à cause de sa peur de ces bestioles.

- Pas possible… que je donne raison… à ce con d'épéiste bon à rien !

Il regarda en direction de l'araignée et eu un frisson qui lui broya les os. Il courut rapidement vers Franky qui allait se faire écraser à son tour par une patte du robot. Chopper le sauva juste à temps. En HEAVY POINT, il avait eu assez de force pour bloquer la patte de l'araignée de ses deux puissantes mains. Mais il ne pourrait pas bloquer ou fuir devant l'autre patte qui fonça à sa droite. Sanji accéléra.

C'est alors que Franky se releva vite. Juste à temps, le Cola-man bloqua la patte menaçant de tuer son petit ami renne. Côte à côte, ils ne pouvaient plus bouger sous peine de se faire tuer par ces foutus pattes. D'ailleurs, une autre leur fonçait droit dessus.

- CONCASSER !

Sanji, tel un boulet de canon, frappa de toutes ses forces et de tout l'élan qu'il avait accumulé pendant sa course. La patte s'encastra au sol avec un craquement sec. Elle était par terre, plus rattacher à sa basse. Puis, le cuisinier sauta, pas très haut, mais à bonne hauteur pour débarrasser ses amis du fardeau qui les écrasaient.

- TROISIEME HACHĒ !

Quelques coups volèrent et les deux pattes se retirèrent. Franky et Chopper pouvaient enfin respirer. L'araignée à 7 pattes maintenant, recula pour prendre un peu de distance. Reculer pour mieux avancer. Elle leva 3 pattes en direction des trois ennemis qui lui faisaient face. Elle tira une rafale de balles.

Chopper repris sa forme BRAIN POINT pour passer entre les balles. Franky ne pris même pas la peine de les évitées et Sanji sauta derrière lui. Les balles rebondirent sur son imposant torse d'acier. Chopper imita Sanji pour plus de sécurité.

- Bon. Peut-être qu'à trois on réussira à l'avoir cette connerie d'arachnide.

- YOSH ! C'est parti pour le trio SA-FRA-CHO !

- C'est parti. RUMBLE ! WALK POINT !

Chopper s'élança vers la gauche, Sanji vers la droite et Franky fonça tout droit.

- JUMPING POINT !

- DEUXIEME…

- ARM POINT !

- FRESH…

- CROSS !

- HACHĒ !

- FIRE !

Sous toutes ses attaques surpuissantes l'araignée explosa son armure faite de la colonne mais elle n'avait pas eu d'autres dégâts. C'était à elle de frapper maintenant. C'est sept bras mécaniques la firent sauter à hauteur impressionnante et prenant en cible Chopper, Franky et Sanji, elle attaqua. Une sorte de gèle bloqua Franky qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquivé. Se gèle se durci et le scotcha à terre. Les jambes prisent dans le piège, il était une cible facile. L'araignée étendit un de ses bras pour aller transpercé le pauvre cyborg. Il n'en fut rien. Sanji avait bougé.

Puis une fois l'attaque contré, il essaya tant bien que mal de défaire son ami de se piège pendant que Chopper distrayait l'ennemi. Il fallait se dépêcher, les trois minutes de Chopper serait bientôt écouler.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Face à face, aucun ne bougeaient. Puis ils disparurent encore une fois.

- TORA GARI !

Nouvelle attaque. Nouvelle parade. Nouvelle onde de chocs. Les deux adversaires étaient de force égale. Zoro, un léger avantage sur la force et Senma, un lourd avantage sur la vitesse. Mais Zoro comblait se manque par son instinct infaillible.

- SUPA SPEED !

Une fois de plus, Senma entoura Zoro par sa vitesse. Mais cette fois si il était bien plus rapide. Les attaques fusaient de toute part. Droite, gauche, côté, en haut, sous la garde. Il était partout et nulle part.

- TORO NAGAKISHI !

Par une danse en solo, Zoro évita toujours de justesse mais évita tous les assauts de l'autre épéiste plus que talentueux. Il bougeait, reculait, plongeai, se rattrapait en un seul mouvement, avançait, se tordait, dans tout les sens avec de plus en plus de difficulté pour ne pas être touché.

Senma un peu vexé et énervé que cette superbe attaque ne touche pas une fois l'épéiste adverse, se concentra et une fois encore, augmenta sa vitesse. On ne voyait plus que Zoro, seul, éviter des coups invisibles mais mortels.

Et se qui devait arriver, arriva. Zoro ne pu tenir la cadence, il fut effleuré sur le flanc droit de la lame de Senma. Une égratignure, mais de là se suivit de nombreuse blessure. Il avait complètement perdu le rythme. Les bras, les jambes, le torse, les flancs, tempes et joues, tout y passaient. Plus profondes, les attaques se faisaient plus dangereuses. Zoro se protégeait de ses bras, ses points vitaux tels que le visage et le coup. Heureusement pour lui, les attaques commencèrent à ralentir. Puis à se stopper.

Senma, un peu essoufflé, regarda son œuvre. Zoro haletait. Il n'y avait pas un seul membre où il n'avait pas une blessure. Mais il était toujours debout.

- Tu es vraiment bon. Personne jusqu'avant toi n'a pu éviter tant de coups et à ne pas mourir sous cette attaque.

- Je dois bien avouer qu'elle est plutôt dangereuse. Si tu la refaisais je serai incapable de les esquiver.

- Soit déjà heureux de ne pas avoir subit plus de la moitié de mes attaques.

- Non, se n'est pas assez, je manque encore d'entrainement.

- Si tu le dit ! Mais dommage pour toi, tu n'aura plus l'occasion de « t'entrainer ». Je vais te tuer maintenant.

- Si tu le dit !

Senma se calma avec difficulté. Pourquoi son instinct lui hurlait de se méfier encore de lui. Il tenait à peine debout. Il était blesser de toutes parts et pourtant son regard sombre ne se faisait que plus hargneux et dangereux. Il devait le tuer et vite.

« _Tiens ! Il chan__ge de position ses bras se lè__ve,__et il __prononce__ une attaque __que je ne connais pas__.__ Qu'est ce que ca va être encore ?__ »_Pensa Senma alors que Zoro se concentra pour ne pas le louper cette fois.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Il était plus difficile à frapper que ces mouches. Luffy frappais, frappais, encore et encore, mais rien ni faisait, il ne faisait que louper sa cible. Il disparaissait à chaque fois dans un nuage de couleur et réapparaissait plus loin.

- Pourquoi tu fuis comme ça ! C'est énervant à la fin !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

Luffy bouillait. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il n'avait jamais eu affaire avec un adversaire aussi imbu de lui-même et surtout aussi chiant ! Soudain, plusieurs Mr. Mouche apparurent. Tous dans des endroits, position et sourire imbécile différent.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… GATALING GUN !

Ils disparurent aux contacts des poings de Luffy.

- Tu es bon chapeau de paille !

Il se retourna. Son adversaire se moquait ouvertement de lui. Luffy ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il opta pour une attaque qui ferait beaucoup de dégât autour de lui.

GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… MUCHI !

Puis son pied et sa jambe partirent pour former un cercle qui avait pour centre un chapeau de paille. Surpris de se qui se passait, il s'arrêta. Il avait frappé Mr. Mouche mais… Ce n'était pas celui qui se tenait devant lui. Un autre, invisible juste avant, parti lourdement s'écraser un peu plus loin sous le coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Il se releva, tituba et fit face à Luffy se tenant les cotes.

- Cette fois ci, tu m'as vraiment énervé Chapeau de Paille. Tu n'aurais pas du !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- Fait le malin tu n'en aura plus l'occasion dans quelques secondes.

Il sorti plusieurs couteaux de ses poches et les lança vers un Luffy qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il eu juste le temps de se couvrir le visage de ses bras et subit l'attaque.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_« C'est pas vrai ! Ça craint vraiment pour nous ! Chopper a de plus en plus de mal à esquiver et Franky n'est toujours pas sorti de se piège. Au moins grâce à Sanji, elle a une patte en moins. Maintenant deux ! Bien jouer Chopper elle ne l'avait pas vu venir ton surpuissant Roséo Michigeri ! N'empêche elle me fait vraiment peur cette araignée, j'ai les genoux qui tremble. »_

- Continue Chopper !

_« Bon ! Ce serai quand même bien si Robin se… Elle à enfin ouvert les yeux ! »_

- Robin ! Ça va ?

- À peu près…

_« Elle est pâle quand même. Nami m'a raconter se qui c'était passer à la montagne, elle c'était donner vraiment à fond la pauvre. Contre ce gosse… D'ailleurs il est où ? »_

- Nami ? Il est où le gosse ?

- Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien moi…

- Il est parti ?

- Et laisser sa mère ici ! Surement pas.

- Il est là bas…

_« Quoi ? Robin, elle regarde derrière le poteau. Ah ! Oui ! Je le vois, il est avec sa maman. Réfléchissons… Brook est toujours à terre en plus il ne peu pas aider Sanji, Franky et Chopper. Faudrait vraiment que Nami se calme et qu'elle ne le frappe pas aussi fort surtout après un combat. Ok, il vit dangereusement en demandant de voir ses sous vêtement en remerciement de nous avoir sauvé mais ce n'est pas une raison de le mettre KO… Ah ! Et Zoro ? Comment il… Mon dieu ! Il saigne de partout et il continue d'être frapper par… par quoi ? Il est où l'autre flippant ? »_

- Zo… !

_« Nan… Je pourrais que le déconcentré en l'appelant. Merde et je peu rien faire en plus. Ah ! C'est bon, l'autre réapparu. Dommage pour lui Zoro lui prépare une super attaque là. Hihihi ! Et Lu… ? »_

- Lu… ?

_« Des couteaux ! Des couteaux lui lacèrent et transperce les bras mais comment c'est arriver ! »_

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- LUFFYYYYYYY ! Crièrent Usopp et Nami, plus qu'inquiet.

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 6**

FRANKY : Le trio SA-FRA-CHO est le meilleur de tous !

CHOPPER : Ça c'est sûr !

SANJI : De trop

FRANKY : On est une machine de guerre à nous tous seuls.

SANJI : Qu'est ce que tu raconte on est une armée entière !

CHOPPER : Supeeer… Vous croyez vraiment ?

SANJI ET FRANKY : ON EST SUR !

CHOPPER : Trop puissant !


	7. L'insecticide est trouvé !

**CHAPITRE 7 :**

**L'INSECTICIDE EST TROUVE ! ADIEU LES MOUCHES !**

- LUFFYYYYYYY ! Crièrent Usopp et Nami, plus qu'inquiet.

_« Comment ça se fait. Je n'ai même pas mal… Il m'a loupé ? »_

- AHAHAH ! Vous devriez voir votre tête à toi et les deux autres là bas !

- Quoi ? S'indigna Nami.

- Mais… C'est quoi ça ?

Les couteaux disparurent.

- Je t'ai bien eu encore une fois. AAHAAHAAH !

- ENFOIRE !

- AAHAAHAAH !

Luffy fondit sur lui. Il s'était encore fait avoir en beauté. Il frappa et une nouvelle fois, il disparut.

- T'as un fruit de démon ?

- C'est pourtant évidant non ?

- GRRR ! Arrête de te foutre de moi !

- Je fais ce que je veux !

- GRRRRAAAAA ! GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… GATALING GUN !

Plus rapide que les dernière fois, les poings de Luffy frappèrent partout dans la sale. De part sa colère ses poing s'emblaient bien plus dangereux, se qui n'inquiétait toujours pas Mr. La Mouche.

Après s'être débarrassé de toutes les illusions, Luffy chercha son adversaire des yeux. Il trouva un de ses amis avancé vers lui.

- Luffy ! T'en a fini avec l'autre imbécile !

- Ah Zoro ! Bah j'en sais rien il était la et puis plus rien.

- Bizarre.

- Ouais et toi t'en a fini avec l'autre ?

- Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois.

Luffy se détourna de son ami et regarda encore autour de lui. Anxieux, il ne le trouva pas. Il soupira et se retourna encore une fois. Il vit Zoro plus loin, toujours entrain de combattre contre l'autre épéiste. Il ne comprit plus rien du tout, il se détourna de se combat pour regardé l'autre Zoro qui… était entrain de l'attaquer ! Il esquiva par miracle le lancer de couteau. Il regarda Zoro droit devant lui qui souriait.

- Alors toi ! Tu as faillit m'avoir !

- Bien jouer Mugiwara !

Zoro se dissipa pour laisser place à Mr. Mouche souriant de toutes ses sales dents. Luffy, concentré, fonça sur lui.

- Prend ça !

Il lui lança une nouvelle fois plusieurs couteaux.

- Comme ci j'avais quelque chose à craindre tes foutues illusions !

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'esquivé et cette fois ci, il se prit de vrai couteaux. Il s'arrêta.

- AAHAAHAAH ! Tu es encore plus facile à manipuler que se que je croyais !

Plus loin Nami et Usopp regardaient se combat plus qu'inhabituel pour Luffy.

- Il est fort…

- Nami ?

- Il a réussi à créé ses illusions en même temps que de lancer de vrai couteaux.

- Comment on pourrait aider Luffy ?

- En croyant en lui.

Robin qui était un peu plus loin les avait entendus parler. Elle leurs dit ça pour ne pas qu'ils essayent de s'emmêler. C'était bien trop risqué pour eux.

- Tu as raison, mais…

- Nami, on ne peut pas l'aidé, c'est son combat.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Sanji lança un ultime coup de pied qui fit enfin exploser la prison de Franky. Ils repartir à l'attaque aussitôt. Chopper était en JUMPING POINT. Son corps fin et ses pattes arrière puissantes lui donnait le pouvoir de faire des bonds prodigieux. Il esquivait à une vitesse incroyable les coups de l'adversaire robotique. Mais l'araignée ne connaissait pas la fatigue.

- J'ai une idée…

- Sanji ?

- OY ! CHOPPER ! COMBIEN DE TEMPS IL TE RESTE ?

- 30 SECONDES ! PAS PLUS !

- OCCUPE LA TOUT SE TEMPS ! Franky on va se servir de notre tête, qu'en dis-tu ?

Sur se Sanji confia les grandes lignes de son plan à Franky. Celui-ci acquiesça d'un « SUPER » catégorique.

- C'est partie pour le SA-FRA-CHO ! Dit Sanji le plus sérieux du monde.

Ils s'élancèrent pour une attaque finale risquée mais qui leur offraient une chance de gagner. Si elle marchait.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

« _Tiens ! Il chan__ge de position ses bras se lè__ve,__et il __prononce__ une attaque __que je ne connais pas__.__ Qu'est ce que ca va être encore ? » _Pensa Senma alors que Zoro se concentra pour ne pas le louper cette fois.

- SANTORYUU… SANZEN… HAKUHACHI POND HOU !

Zoro exécuta son mouvement de torsion et de là se suivi un vrai laser bleu allant droit vers un Senma surpris.

Zoro avant de lancer cette attaque fait un bon prodigieux et inattendu pour atterrir juste à la hauteur de Senma. Il s'était penché pour voir Zoro, celui-ci étant à quelque centimètre de lui à la hauteur des hanches de son adversaire.

Senma s'envola sous la surpuissance de se coup. Il ne puis rien faire contre la tempête de coups qui suivit.

- ONI…GIRI !

Senma décolla une fois de plus mas cette fois ci dans une gerbe de sang.

- SHISHI… SON SON !

Senma, après avoir subit de plein fouet toutes les attaques du très bon épéiste adverse, s'écrasa sur le sol près du trône de son patron. Après cet enchainement, Zoro respirait d'un souffle rauque. Il cherchait vainement à reprendre sa respiration. Néanmoins, son adversaire était vaincu. Il aurait tout le temps de souffler après. Il se détourna du corps inerte de Senma et défit son bandeau noir de sa tête et se dirigea vers Nami, Usopp et Robin.

_« Tiens, elle a repris connaissance. Pas trop tôt ! »_

- Où vas-tu comme ça…

Le pirate rouvrit les yeux, se tourna et fixa son ennemi avec des yeux noir d'inquiétude et d'incrédulité. Senma se releva difficilement et imitant Zoro, il fixa son regard d'or vers celui-ci.

- Tu es l'un des premiers à se relever de ces attaques.

- Oya, oya… Tu ne m'étonne même pas en disant ça. Elles sont vraiment puissantes. Très puissantes. Trop. Tu vas finir par me forcer à devenir sérieux moi aussi.

Zoro remis son bandana et s'arma à nouveau de ses trois katana. Senma lui aussi s'arma mais cette fois ci, bien plus dangereusement que les autres fois. Il jeta deux des ses katana par terre marcha dessus et ceux-ci restèrent accroché à ses chaussures. Il prit ses deux autres katana et prononça la mis à mort de Zoro.

- YONTORYUU.

Zoro se mis en garde et attendait l'attaque de son adversaire. Senma sauta en l'air gracieusement puis par un élan surprenant, il fondit vers Zoro comme ci l'air lui offrait des appuis stables. Les 4 katana se heurtèrent aux 3 de Zoro. Une onde surpuissante se fit alors. Celle-ci était tellement puissante que les murs se fendirent. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Cette fois ci Luffy était dans une situation que Mr. La Mouche qualifiait comme « désespéré ». Luffy préférait dire « critique ». Il enleva les trois couteaux qui s'étaient enfoncés dans ses bras un peu plus tôt suite à la ruse astucieuse de son ennemi.

- MULTIPLE MIRAGES…

Soudain, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Sanji, apparurent. Luffy n'en revenais pas. Elles étaient si vrai c'est illusions. L'image de Franky derrière lui, le frappa de son poing. Celui-ci n'était pas du tout en fer, mais faite de chaire. Il utilisait les images de ses amis pour le troublé un instant et en profitait pour le frapper. C'était vicieux mais franchement payant.

Luffy parti alors s'envoler plus loin pour aller s'écraser sur le mur de la grotte-montagne. Il chuta de la montagne. Il tomba à une allure folle et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rencontré le sol, celui-ci se déchira. Luffy hurla de surprise en se voyant tombé dans de grande flamme qui allait le bruler pour ne laisser que ses os, il tombait et… tout disparu. Il se trouvait encore dans la montagne. Les murs se craquèrent autour de lui. C'était se qui l'avait sauvé. Tremper par la peur qui l'avait prise, il chercha des yeux ses amis. Il les vit fixer avec peur, un combat qui devenait de plus en plus effrayant. Son ami avait de plus en plus de mal à retenir son ennemi.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Franky courra vers une direction puis se retourna et couru vers Sanji. Le cuisinier tendit la jambe puis prononça avec force :

- ARMER DE L'AIR… ROBOT SHOT !

- SUUUUPEEEEEEEER !

Franky projeté par Sanji gonfla son « arrière train » puis hurla à son tour :

- COUP DE… BOU !

Sous la puissance du « pet de cola » de Franky et la projection de Sanji, le cyborg percuta de sa tête de ventre de leur adversaire. Face à cette percutions, le monstre fut complètement déséquilibré, sur ses 6 puissantes pattes, 4 décolèrent du sol et deux seulement était là pour sauvegardé sa stabilité plus que défaillante.

- DIABLE JAMBE !

Après avoir tourné sur lui-même, Sanji prononça c'est quelques mots, signale pour Franky.

- STRONG RIGHT !

Le poing de Franky fit le tour de la taille de Sanji puis il tira un grand coup sur la chaine. Tous se passaient très vite. Alors que l'araignée était en train de retombé Sanji, grâce à Franky se glissa sous elle. Il s'arrêta juste au bon endroit, à croupi il commença son attaque de sa jambe de feu.

- ASSORTIMENT DE FRITES !

Cette attaque était plusieurs tourbions de flammes lancé par la jambe de feu de Sanji. L'araignée décolla en feu percuta le toit puis retomba un peu plus loin. Elle ne bougeait plus. Seules quelques étincelles éclairaient sa carcasse à moitié fondu.

Franky s'approcha de Sanji accompagner de Chopper. Ils levèrent leurs mains vers Sanji.

- Beau boulot les gars. Les félicita Sanji.

Il frappa les deux mains que ses compagnons lui tendaient avant de se diriger version tornade de l'amour et petits cœurs volant vers ses deux Anges.

- Nami-swan, Robin-chwan ! Vous ai-je manqué ? Est-ce que vous m'aimez ?

- Mais oui, mais oui… Beau travaille quand même vous trois.

- Ah quand même ! On lui a foutu la SUPER racler de sa vie à cette araignée, tu pourrais ne pas être radine sur les compliments pour une fois !

- Comment tu parles à Na-

Sanji fut couper dans son élan, la tête de Nami faisait peur à voir. Elle était si pâle et apeuré.

- Que se passe-t-il… Nami-san ?

- Lu…ffy ?

Sanji, Franky et Chopper se retournèrent. C'était étrange comme vision. Il voyait le corps de Luffy par terre entouré du paysage de la montagne et lui en train de crier et de chuter. Ils n'arrivèrent pas à comprendre. Et surtout n'en avait pas eu le temps. Les murs où les images défilèrent craquèrent se qui déchira l'illusion en elle-même.

Tous les 7 se retournèrent vers le centre de l'onde de choc. Zoro était en train de repousser avec une difficulté sans précédant l'assaut de son ennemis. Après quelques secondes, leur ami recula et telle une flèche, il percuta le mur à coter de Brook. Un nuage de fumer s'échappa de l'endroit où Zoro avait terminé sa course.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

_« Bordel, il manquait plus que ça… Il est vraiment fort maintenant, et je… »_

Zoro, dans le mur, fini par tomber à terre. Il cracha un peu de sang puis se releva, titubât un peu et se stabilisa après lui avoir semblé que Sanji se foutait de lui.

- Qu'est t'as, Kso-cook.

- Qu'est tu fou ! T'es bon à rien épéiste d'opérette !

- Ta gueule, tu veux !

Zoro leva la tête Senma encore dans les airs pour l'attaquer semblais avoir encore toute son énergie.

_« Il faut que je le tue… MAINTENANT ! Pas question que je laisse se con de dragueur-cuistot à la noix se foutre de moi impunément ! PLUTOT CREVER ! »_

- KYUKU ! KYUTORYUU !

Nouvelle onde de choc. Un voile sombre entoura Zoro, sous les yeux choqué de ses amis.

- Impossible que je perde ! Tu entends ! IMPOSSIBLE !

- Pourquoi ça. Dit Zoro de trois voix.

- Je n'ai jamais perdu de ma VIE contre des épéistes ! IMPOSSIBLE QUE ÇA COMMENCE MAINTENANT ET AVEC TOI !

- On verra. ASHURA !

Zoro sourit à cette nouvelle. Il avait beau être fort, s'il n'avait jamais perdu alors Zoro avait un grand avantage. Alors que Senma n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de Zoro tout les Mugiwara y compris Luffy et Mr. Mouche retenaient leurs respirations. Tous espéraient que leur partenaire gagne.

Zoro plia un peu les jambes pour s'élancé à son tours.

- ICHIBUGIN !

Une lumière argentée s'éleva dans toute la salle. Les spectateurs fermèrent leurs yeux. Puis les rouvrirent, timide de se qu'ils allaient découvrirent.

Les deux combattants étaient maintenant l'un derrière l'autre. Une des deux silhouettes s'écrasa de tout son long sur le sol. Senma sourit. La silhouette à terre, perdu dans une fumée noire, les deux têtes et quatre bras en trop. Senma était debout se retourna et regarda Zoro d'un air posé.

- Oya, oya… Ne me dit pas… que j'ai perdu…

Zoro se retourna sur le dos, toujours au sol, il souriait.

- Sache que… Contre deux épéistes seulement, j'ai accumulé 2001 défaites. On apprend beaucoup dans la défaite… retiens le.

- Merci du conseil… Zoro-chan.

C'est à ce moment là que le torse de Senma se déchira pour lâcher une fontaine de sang. Il s'écroula le sourire toujours paisible aux lèvres. Ses yeux d'orées étaient clos.

Tout les Mugiwara soufflèrent, ils avaient eu peur pendant un moment. Sanji s'approcha de Zoro qui était à terre en train de fixer le plafond.

- Alors Zoro-chan… Fatigué ?

- Pauv'con…

Sanji souriait, rassuré. Son ami râlait, donc tout allait pour le mieux !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Tu vois… Je te l'avais dit ! Ce jeu, on va le gagner !

- Tu parles… Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a perdu que je vais laisser tomber.

- J'espère bien.

Mr. Mouche s'avança pour disparaitre. Luffy était sur ses gardes, il regardait partout, s'attendant à voir un des ses amis. Soudain le sol se craqua une fois encore sous ses pieds. Il s'avait que c'était une illusion mais… C'était tellement bien…réel… Il hurla de peur de tomber.

L'équipage voyant ça pour la deuxième fois n'était presque plus surpris, sauf Zoro qui revenait avec Sanji vers eux.

- C'est quoi ça ! Qu'est ce qu'il a Luffy ?

- Il se pourrait bien que se soit le pouvoir de l'autre.

- Se serait quoi comme pouvoir à ton avis ? Demanda Zoro à Robin, un peu inquiet pour son ami.

- L'illusion.

Frisson chez les Mugiwaras. Cela devrait être tout particulièrement fort chez la naïveté de leur capitaine. Ce combat promettait d'être fort en émotion.

- Et si on l'appelait tous ensemble il nous entendrait et ça lui remettrait les idées en place.

- Bonne idée Usopp ! Allez, c'est parti ! Dit Sanji pour approuver chez tous les autres aussi.

Luffy ferma les yeux, Il le savait pourtant mais comment faire pour se raccrocher à des choses que l'on ne voyait plus qu'en souvenir. Son nom lui parvient en force jusqu'à ses oreilles. Ils l'appelaient. Il rouvrit les yeux. Torsada son ventre sur lui-même et cria avec colère…

- HANABIIII !

Les poings et pieds de Luffy parti de l'illusion elle-même et détruisirent entièrement la grotte de chaque côtés. Les pierres volèrent à l'extérieur de la grotte et heureusement pour eux. Sinon ils aurait été tous enterrés vivant.

Luffy souffla un moment le temps que ses yeux face le poing. La lumière extérieure beaucoup plus forte aveuglait tout le monde. Un frisson lui traversa le dos, signalant qu'il était en danger. Cinq couteaux allaient dans sa direction. Il fit un bond en arrière, puis un autre et encore un, évitant tout les lancer de couteaux ne sachant plus s'ils étaient vrai ou faux. Il parti en courant vers le lanceur et s'apprêta à le frapper, quand…

- Nami ?

Nami se trouvait là, larmes aux yeux, par terre poing devant la bouche, une de ses hanches par terre, elle regardait en sanglotant Luffy. Bien sur c'était une illusion de plus. Et trois couteau en plus dans le corps de se pauvre Luffy. Il recula, titubât et tomba sur son postérieur.

- Vraiment trop naïf…

- Tu triches…

- Tout les moyen son bon pour gagner.

En disant cette phrase, il avait pris la voix de Sanji ainsi que son apparence. Luffy releva la tête. Il était vraiment plus fort que se qu'il avait cru. Du moins, bien plus vicieux.

Il enleva les trois couteaux fichés dans son corps, cracha un peu de sang et se releva.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… PISTOLET !

L'image de Sanji souriait. Il changea de place juste avant que le poing de Luffy n'arrive. Mais soudain… Les poings de Luffy se multiplièrent eux aussi. Ne sachant plus où aller, il se prit une rafale de coups de poings.

Robin, seule, connaissais cette attaque, il l'avait utilisée une fois et ce, contre Mr. Crocodile. Il avait joué avec la flexibilité de son bras et l'avais fait bouger dans tout les sens brouillant l'image du bras lui-même.

Luffy enchaina, il envoya ses deux pieds dans la figure de son ennemi.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… YARI !

Puis…

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… RIFLE !

Le poing tournoyant de Luffy poursuivit se course vers le ventre de l'adversaire. Il ne s'était toujours pas remis des autres assauts de Luffy, il se prit donc de plein fouet cette lourde attaque. Il parti faire quelques roulades plus loin quand Luffy reposa ses pieds au sol.

Mr. Mouche se releva doucement. Un petit filet de sang coula de sa bouche pour s'échouer sur son menton.

Luffy respirait fort et sa vus commençais à flancher. Il avait faim et avait perdu beaucoup de sang. Son attention fut attirée vers sa gauche. Quittant avec négligence son ennemi des yeux, il fixa son regard sur… Il commença à baver. Un gros morceau de steak bien cuit et encore fumant. Il sauta en arrière évitant soigneusement les quatre couteaux qui se fichèrent dans le sol.

Luffy fit face à Mr. La Mouche et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais me faire avoir aussi facilement ! De toute façon je ne mangerai que des steaks cuisiner par MON cuisinier ! Dit-il en pointant fièrement son doigt sur Sanji.

Mr. Mouche commençais à désespérer et surtout s'énerver. Il dit en cachant difficilement sa colère la prochaine attaque qui promettait d'être dangereuse.

- GRANDE ILLUSION.

Plusieurs silhouettes se matérialisèrent partout dans l'arène. Des Usopp, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Zoro, Robin, Nami et Sanji entouraient Luffy.

- Gear… SECOND…

C'est alors que de la fumer s'éleva et entoura Luffy qui rougissant et devenait flamboyant. Il n'avait pas envie de trainer, il en avait marre de se stupide adversaire.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… JET GATALING GUN !

Alors des poings surpuissant et rapide firent disparaitre les illusions mais, au lieu de disparaitre, elles se multipliaient. S'il en touchait une, deux réapparaissait ainsi de suite… Luffy s'arrêta. Il y en avait partout mais savait que se n'était que des illusions qui camouflaient ce trouillard. Il ferma les yeux, se concentra.

- Alors quoi, fatigué ? Dit un des Franky

- Il va bientôt mourir de toute façon, alors ce n'est pas grave. Ajouta un Usopp

- C'est vrai, il va avoir le repos éternel. Répliqua une Nami.

- C'est fini. Dit posément Luffy.

- Je ne te le fait pas dire… Murmura sournoisement Mr. Mouche pour lui-même

Il s'apprêtait à lancer une salve de dix couteaux vers Luffy qui avait disparu subitement.

- GOMU GOMU NOOOoo… JET BOULET !

N'écoutant que son instinct Luffy envoya son poing directement dans la figure de Mr. M. Il s'envola loin dans le ciel. Le combat était fini. Comme un rêve, les illusions s'échappèrent. Soudain un grand voile se déchira, découvrant le Sunny qui depuis le début se trouvait près d'eux.

Tout l'équipage souriait. Ils avaient gagnés.

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

Après être remonté à bord du Sunny, Luffy et Zoro furent soignés par Chopper. Sanji fit un petit « casse croute de pirates » et ils finirent par discuter plus que sérieusement sur question « Comment on sort le Sunny de là ? »

- Je pense que c'est la fille des vents qui a fait ça.

- Peu importe ! Comment on le sort ? T'as une idée Gamine ?

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça je te l'ai déjà dit !

- Mellorine d'amour à raison ! Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !

- TOI NON PLUS !

- Ce qui ne résout pas notre problème, trancha Robin.

Soupir… Soudain une voix s'éleva.

- Et pourquoi pas avec le Burst !

C'était Luffy qui avait suggéré cette idée. Les réactions eurent lieu.

- Ça va pas non ! C'est trop risquer ! Et si le Sunny s'écrasait sur un rocher ?

- Bah, on verra bien !

- LUFFY !

- Je suis d'accord avec Luffy.

- Moi aussi.

- Robin ! Zoro ! Vous être tout les deux aussi fous l'un que-

- Je ne veux pas moisir ici toute ma vie c'est tout !

- Pff… Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! T'es déjà moisi !

Zoro sauta pour étrangler une bonne fois pour toute Sanji. Nami continua.

- Je pense qu'il y a un moyen plus… sûr pour le faire sortir.

- Trouves vite car il va y avoir des meurtres dans peu de temps… Dit Robin en souriant.

Elle était heureuse. Les chamailleries de c'est deux là avait enfin repris.

- Ahh… Bon et tu a peu être un endroit où atterrir Luffy ?

- Non ! Pourquoi ?

- IMBECILE ! ET VOUS DEUX LA FERME !

3 poings s'abattirent pour fracasser trois têtes. Une noire, une verte et une blonde. Le poing encore fumant, Nami sortie de la cuisine pour jeter un coup d'œil sur les environs qui entourais la montagne. Elle monta dans le tour de gaie et fit quelques observations.

- Bon alors ce versant est enneigé c'est là où nous étions. Quant à lui il y a trop de végétation ainsi que celui-ci. Peut-être que si nous arrivions à tourner le Sunny dans cette direction…

Nami sorti la tête de la fenêtre, et hurla :

- LES GARS ! Vous allez pousser Le Sunny-go dans vers la droite je vous dirais quand vous arrêtez !

- Elle est folle. Dit Zoro.

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Répliqua Franky

- Oy ! Nami, tu sais combien il pèse au mo-

Le regard noir de Nami convaincu Zoro de se taire. Il se détourna et sauta du Sunny pour commencer la manœuvre. Les six autres garçons le suivirent. Ils commencèrent à bouger le Sunny du sol, quant ceux-ci avaient beaucoup plus de mal. Ils forcèrent mais un coup de main serait le bienvenu. Soudain une trentaine de mains apparurent près de la coque du Sunny. Robin les aida. Petit à petit, le Sunny était orienté dans la direction que Nami avait choisie.

- C'est bon, stop !

Après être remontés sur le bateau, tous se mirent en place pour sécuriser le plus possible le Sunny pendant le Burst. Sanji à la barre, fut rejoins par tout le reste de l'équipage. Nami lui donna le feu vert.

- COUP DE … BURST !

Le Sunny parti avec force de l'endroit où il était coincé. Il s'envola loin de la montagne. Le vent dans les cheveux de tout les Mugiwara, leur donna un frisson de bien être commun. C'était vraiment agréable de voler à bord de son bateau, ils adorèrent vraiment ce bateau et ne s'en sépareraient pour rien au monde.

Il commença néanmoins à entamer sa descente plus que vertigineuse. Tous se crispèrent en attendant le choc… Qui suivit avec moins de force qu'ils ne pensaient. Il avait déjà l'impression de voguer sur la mer. Il regardait autour d'eux et en effet ils voguèrent sur une mer faite non d'eau mais de sable. Le Sunny s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la mer. Tout c'était bien passer. Comme quoi leur chance n'avait sans doute aucune limite !

- Ouf ! C'était chaud quand même !

- On recommence ?

- NON !

- Bon c'est bien beau mais as-t-on assez de cola pour aller jusqu'à la mer ? S'enquit Zoro, septique.

- Bien sûr que non voyons !

- QUOI ! Comment on fait maintenant.

- À ton avis ? Dit vicieusement la navigatrice

- …

- Vous poussez !

=-._.-*-._.-*"-._.+*-.-*+._.-""*-._+_.-*""-._.+*-.-*+._.-"*-._.-*-._.-=

- Cet aventure était cool quand même ! SHSHISHISHI !

- Tu parles…

- Arrête de râler Zoro !

- Nami on t'a rien demandé ! Ce n'est pas toi qui à pousser le Sunny !

- Comment tu parle à Nami-san Usopp !

- Bah il à pas tord un merci serai bien quand même !

- Tu as raison Chopper ! Merci.

- Nico Robin tu sais que tu peux te remercier toi aussi !

- Robin-san, Nami-san Pouvez vous me montrez votre petite culote ?

Brook assommer, Zoro par terre en tailleur, Sanji à la barre, Luffy sur la tête de proue, Robin assise sur la balustrade, Usopp près de Sanji, Chopper à côté de Franky et Franky assis sur le banc, puis Nami qui était entre de Robin et Zoro. Tous pensèrent à se qu'ils venaient de vivre. Soudain Sanji tilta !

- Au faite ! Il faut un banquet pour fêter ça n'est ce pas Capitaine !

- Bien sur Sanji !

- Alors je vous propose une petite animation.

Tous l'écoutèrent avec attention.

- Zoro va nous faire un strip-tease !

Tous faillir s'étouffer en entendant « l'animation » que Sanji venait de proposer. Des couleurs rouges pourpres se peignirent alors sur les joues et oreilles de Zoro.

- Quoi je ne vous ai pas raconté ?

- FERME-LA-TOI !

Zoro se jeta une fois de plus sous les rires de tous les membres de l'équipage. Entre deux coups de katana Sanji et Luffy expliquèrent à tous, se qui s'était passé dans la forêt. Zoro alla bouder dans un coin. Brook alla à sa rencontre sous des regards inquiet des autres. S'il voulait risquer de mourir une deuxième fois alors qu'il aille adresser la parole à un Zoro en colère.

- Zoro-san.

- QUOI ! Gueula se dernier.

- Pouvez-vous me montrez votre petite culotte ?

**FIN DE LA FIC !**

J'espère que cela vous a plu et qu'il n'y a pas trop de fautes d'orthographes qui vous ont arrachés les yeux. Merci de m'avoir suivi et rendez vous à ma prochaine fic qui sera un One Shot !

Au faite ? Aimez-vous la fin Squelettique de cette fic ? Yohoho !


End file.
